Pavane for a dead princess
by PurpleRed
Summary: Sur le point d'entamer sa sixième année à Poudlard, Harry se découvre de nouveaux pouvoirs, de nouvelles responsabilités et un allié insoupçonné en la personne de Draco Malfoy. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Pas de disclaimer pour moi, merci beaucoup. Je trouve ça totalement inutile et lassant à la longue. Comme s'il existait quelqu'un d'assez idiot pour penser que les personnages d'Harry Potter m'appartenaient à moi et non à leur auteur J.K Rowling. (et non, ce n'était pas un disclaimer ça) 

**Chapitre 1: L'art du kidnapping.**

Lorsqu'Harry revint, comme il le faisait chaque année, passer l'été chez les Dursley, il ne le fit que de (très) mauvais gré et à coup de violentes récriminations. Bien sûr, il savait très bien que sa retraite annuelle au purgatoire était absolument impérative, mais avait espéré, compte tenu des circonstances et du "deuil déchirant " (comme aimait à la dire Dumbledore en prenant son air le plus soucieux) qu'il vivait présentement, que le directeur ferait une exception. Mais même son air le plus blessé, combiné avec des paupières subtilement rouges et gonflés, ne réussit pas à faire fléchir le directeur. Le deux Juin le trouva donc comme à son habitude, au 4 privet Drive, traînant sa malle excessivement lourde vers l'étage, grommelant chaque fois que son bord heurtait une marche de façon particulièrement violente (c'était dans ces moments qu'il maudissait intérieurement Hermione et les véritables pavés qu'elle lui offrait à Noël).

Après ses retrouvailles avec les murs blafards et lézardés de sa chambre, il redécouvrit les joies de la vie moldue, ses corvées interminables, ses voisins à la curiosité effrontée, ses inévitables sermons à la table du petit déjeuner… Cette année-là, les Dursley s'étaient même surpassés : Ils l'avaient nommé partenaire de jeu attitré de Dudley. S'il avait été dupe au départ, il s'était vite rendu compte que sa nouvelle fonction était de rester debout au milieu du garage expressément vide, jusqu'à ce que son corpulent cousin ait fini de faire de lui une parfaite illustration du _manuel de l'apprenti cascadeur. _

Les rares moments plaisants dont il put jouir étaient ceux où il ouvrait précipitamment une lettre de Ron ou d'Hermione. Elles contenaient de mordantes critiques de la tournure qu'avait récemment prise la vie politique sorcière, avec l'avènement du nouveau ministre de la magie, ou encore les derniers résultats de Quidditch avec en prime les commentaires enthousiastes de Ron. Cependant, le ton de ces lettres restait plutôt morne et lui rappelait sans arrêt les temps troublés qu'ils étaient en train de vivre.

Il avait plus que jamais conscience de la responsabilité immense qui lui incombait, mais était de moins en moins sûr d'être à la hauteur. Le destin avait vraiment un piètre sens de l'humour s'il avait confié à un simple adolescent la mission de sauver des millions de sorciers majeurs et certainement plus puissants que lui. Harry avait beau pousser ses capacités à leur limite, il ne se trouvait pas plus puissant, magiquement parlant, que ses camarades de classe. Et même sur le plan physique, la nature ne lui avait pas fait de cadeaux : de taille moyenne, pendant que les garçons de son âge exhibaient fièrement leurs gros biceps récemment acquis, lui était l'objet des apitoiements larmoyants de Mrs Weasley. A l'en croire, il avait atteint le comble de la maigreur, le seuil au-delà duquel la matière devenait néant, au-delà duquel les corps s'évaporaient. Il imagina des volutes évanescents de fumée se tortiller dans les airs jusqu'à former un éclair en trois dimensions, puis s'élever lentement pour rejoindre le ciel.

Il secoua la tête et resserra sa poigne autour du balai miteux qu'il avait dans sa rêverie laissé glisser entre ses doigts, et recommença à balayer l'entrée du 4 Privet Drive. Plusieurs semaines étaient passées depuis qu'il avait dit adieu à ses amis sur le quai neuf trois quarts. Ce jour-là, les Dursley étaient partis assister à la soirée annuelle de la Grunnings, la firme de Vernon Dursley. La tante d'Harry avait soigneusement dressé une liste interminable de tâches qu'Harry avait à accomplir avant leur retour, afin d'être absolument certaine qu'il n'aurait pas une minute pour s'amuser durant leur absence, ou pire, s'adonner aux infâmes occupations des _gens de son espèce._ Harry soupira. Les dernières journées de Juillet avaient été excessivement chaudes à son goût, surtout lorsqu'il devait s'arrêter à chaque instant pour essuyer les gouttes de sueur qui ne manquaient pas de glisser le long de ses tempes, le chatouillant désagréablement. Dans un accès de cruauté vindicative, il prit bien soin à chaque coup de balai de saupoudrer de poussière les Hortensias Hydrangea de tante Pétunia, si bien que le massif ne ressemblait plus qu'à un monticule sablonneux d'où ressortait ça et là un pétale froissé. Satisfait, il était en train d'essayer de déloger un vieux chewing gum particulièrement tenace du tapis de l'entrée quand il sentit le sang affluer soudainement vers sa tête, une sensation d'engourdissement gagnant ses membres.

Il eut un petit cri de surprise et de douleur mêlées lorsque ses genoux fléchirent et heurtèrent durement le sol, tandis qu'un violent vertige lui faisait perdre tout repère. Sa vision s'obscurcit et bientôt il ne put plus distinguer que la forme vaguement convexe du buisson le plus proche. Il tomba sur le côté, une douleur lancinante lui traversant les côtes et tenta tant bien que mal de s'accrocher à quelque chose afin de s'aide à se relever. Mais il ne parvint qu'à faiblement remuer les doigts, ses bras demeurant obstinément cloués au sol, secoués de tremblement convulsifs tout comme le reste de son corps. Son esprit rendu brumeux par le manque d'air parvenait difficilement à former des pensées cohérentes. En vérité, la sensation lui était quelque peu familière : Les malaises de ce genre s'étaient succédé cet été, bien que celui-ci fût particulièrement violent. Quelque part dans les nébulosités de son esprit, il avait l'espoir que la souffrance s'arrêterait bientôt. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sombra dans l'inconscience, sous le soleil particulièrement cruel de l'après-midi.

_Harry… Harry…._

Regarde-moi. 

Il se réveilla en sursaut, avec un haut-le-cœur dont l'écho retentit longuement dans le silence, dérangeant une flopée de moineaux qui s'envolèrent d'un arbre, la mine effarouché. La nuit était tombée à présent. Il passa une main tremblante sur son visage, puis dans ses cheveux trop longs, et tenta de rassembler ses esprits. Avant même que les battements rapides de son cœur n'aient le temps de ralentir, un vrombissement de moteur rompit le calme environnant et Harry aperçut le gigantesque 4x4 de l'oncle Vernon remontant l'allée.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais planté là comme un imbécile ? "fit l'oncle Vernon dès qu'il le vit assis sous le porche.

Harry se prit le visage dans les mains et pressa doucement les doigts contre ses tempes dans une tentative infructueuse de calmer son mal de tête. Il n'avait aucune envie de se disputer avec son oncle lorsqu'un orchestre de gnomes de jardin particulièrement tapageur semblé avoir élu domicile dans son crâne. Il ne répondit pas et regarda de biais Dudley s'extirper gauchement de la voiture, suant dans son smoking trop serré. Ses résultats académiques avaient atteint des profondeurs si extrêmes cette année-là que ses parents furent obligés de lui faire prendre des cours à domicile. Cependant, chaque professeur restait tout juste assez longtemps pour se rendre compte que rien, pas même la règle de calcul la plus élémentaire ne pouvait pénétrer le crâne coriace de Dudley Dursley.

" Tu as fini de faire ce que je t'ai demandé au moins ? "dit tante Pétunia d'une voix sèche.

Il haussa évasivement les épaules, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait encore ni fait les courses, ni rangé le grenier. Il tourna les talons et se dirigea d'un pas chancelant vers sa chambre : il pourrait toujours lui dire que les commerces étaient fermés, et pour le grenier il improviserait. Mais pour le moment, seul la fraîcheur de ses draps et la promesse d'une nuit de sommeil ininterrompu occupait ses pensées.

"Un instant mon garçon !" s'exclama soudain l'oncle Vernon d'une voix tonitruante." Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ?"

Harry se retourna, et fut surprit de voir son oncle arborer ce curieux teint violacé qu'il n'affichait qu'en de rares occasions, lorsqu'il tombait sur un vieux parchemin dans le couloir par exemple, ou lorsqu'Hedwige s'engouffrait par la fenêtre de sa chambre à coucher au milieu de la nuit, ou encore lorsqu'Harry laissait par inadvertance les mots « moldu » ou « Poudlard » se glisser dans l'une de ses phrases.

Harry ne vit d'abord pas l'objet de l'indignation de son oncle. Il retourna dans le jardin, réajusta ses lunettes (légèrement déformées par sa récente chute) baissa les yeux et eut la surprise de voir sur le sol dallé, éclairée par la faible lueur des réverbères, une petite enveloppe rectangulaire qui brillait avec une intensité surnaturelle. Cependant, avant qu'il puisse se baisser pour la ramasser, son volumineux oncle l'attrapa brusquement par le col de son T-shirt et le souleva presque du sol.

"Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne jamais, JAMAIS, laisser tes babioles bizarroïdes traîner dans MA maison !" hurla-t-il en postillonnant abondamment." FAUT-IL QUE JE TE LE FRACASSE POUR QUE L'INFORMATION PENETRE DANS TON CRANE EPAIS ?"

Il le secoua de plus belle. Il était réellement furieux.

"Vernon ! Les voisins !" dit tante Pétunia entre ses dents tout en faisant un sourire d'excuse à l'adresse d'une vieille dame qui avait sorti la tête de sa fenêtre dans la maison d'en face.

L'oncle Vernon le relâcha immédiatement mais continua de le fixer avec colère, son visage gardant sa couleur exotique. Dudley, les bras croisés sur le torse, jetait des regards goguenards à son cousin.

"Je n'ai rien fait," répondit Harry d'un ton calme bien que le tremblement ne l'aie toujours pas quitté." Je ne sais pas ce que cette enveloppe fait dans votre jardin …"

"JE M'EN FICHE COMPLETEMENT ! Tu va ramasser TOUT DE SUITE cette saleté ou je te fais passer la nuit dehors !"

"Bien, oncle Vernon."

Ca ne servait à rien de discuter avec Vernon Dursley, Harry aurait du le savoir. Il se baissa, tendit la main vers le morceau de papier, puis se ravisa. Ne jamais entrer en contact avec un artefact magique dont on ignore la nature, c'était une règle élémentaire à observer si l'on ne voulait pas se retrouver mort, ou pire, entre les griffes d'un mage noir. Il sortit un mouchoir en papier de sa poche, et tout en sachant que ce n'était pas une protection suffisante, s'en servit comme d'un gant pour soulever l'enveloppe scintillante. Elle cessa instantanément de luire dans l'obscurité.

Lorsqu'Harry referma enfin la porte de sa chambre derrière lui, il se laissa lourdement tomber sur son lit et déposa l'étrange lettre sur le tapis à ses pieds. Dans la demi-pénombre, il repensa à son évanouissement de cet après-midi. Plusieurs fois, il avait eu de ces moments d'absence, durant lesquels il se sentait trop faible pour bouger, et même pour réfléchir. Jusque-là ils avaient été brefs, et ne l'avaient pas plongé dans l'inconscience comme l'avait fait son dernier malaise. Harry les mettait sur le compte de l'épuisement provoqué par les sollicitations constantes de sa tante. Cet après-midi avait été différent.

Harry était sur d'avoir fait une sorte de rêve. Les détails de celui-ci ne lui revenaient pas de manière précise, mais il avait la certitude d'avoir été en présence d'une personne, d'une espèce d'entité surpuissante. Au seul souvenir de son aura, à la fois imposante et terrifiante, différente de toutes les auras qu'il avait put percevoir dans sa vie, il ne pouvait empêcher un frisson de lui parcourir le corps. Non, ce n'était pas un rêve ordinaire, ni d'ailleurs l'un de ceux nés de sa connexion avec Voldemort. Il n'était même pas sur que c'ait été un rêve l'étrange présence avait semblé si réelle, si proche de lui, le touchant presque, l'_enlaçant _presque.

Harry jeta un regard à l'étrange enveloppe. Tout cela devenait de plus en plus bizarre, et Harry ne pouvait plus associer ce qui lui arrivait à la fatigue. Peut-être était-il atteint d'une maladie, une de ces maladies qui vous plongeait dans le délire, jusqu'à ce que vous ne puissiez plus distinguer la réalité des hallucinations ? L'enveloppe attirait inexorablement son regard, lui adressait des supplications muettes pour qu'il daigne enfin la décacheter. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne _devait _pas l'ouvrir. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, il était déjà à genoux, tournant et retournant l'objet entre ses doigts.

Il était sur qu'un jour, la curiosité le mènerait à sa perte. Ne pouvait-il pas attendre qu'un membre de l'Ordre y jette un coup d'œil avant qu'il ne se jette dessus comme un affamé ? Néanmoins, il ne s'était rien passé au moment où il avait effleuré le papier blanc de ses doigts : Pas de transplanage indésirable, ni de mort subite et violente. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe avec des gestes rendus fébriles par l'excitation. Deux petits morceaux de papier en tombèrent. Harry ramassa le plus grand. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il l'eut parcouru.

_Je viendrais vous chercher demain soir._

_Soyez prêt._

_Lawrence Alexander_

Le lendemain soir trouva Harry dans un état de nervosité démentiel. Si on lui avait posé la question, il aurait été incapable de relater sa journée. Il en avait passé le plus clair dans sa chambre, assis sur son lit, à scruter privet drive par la fenêtre guettant le premier signe d'une attaque de mangemorts. A deux ou trois reprises, sa tante entra en trombe, lui reprochant de sa voix haut-perchée les tâches non accomplies la veille, lui hurlant au visage un nouveau lot de corvées à accomplir, pendant que lui fixait avec un intérêt morbide les veines qui traversaient son cou, et qui palpitaient à chaque syllabe hargneusement crachée.

Mais avant d'être réduit à cet état végétatif, Harry avait adressé tôt ce matin-là une courte lettre à Hermione. Il l'avait écrite dans un accès d'angoisse, ses doigts fébriles donnant de curieuses formes aux mots, qui s'entassaient les uns sur les autres dans des phrases aux tournures obscures. Après réflexion, il n'était pas sur qu'elle comprenne vraiment ce qu'il avait voulu dire … Quelque peu rassuré, il avait alors patiemment attendu le retour d'Hedwige, ou mieux, l'arrivée d'un membre de l'Ordre spécialement affecté à sa sécurité (il n'avait pas trouvé de moyen d'entrer en contact avec ceux qui _ il le savait_ se relayaient pour le surveiller nuit et jour). Il avait été doublement déçu.

En effet, au lieu de voir le plumage blanc de sa chouette de se découper contre le ciel, cela avait été un oiseau d'une toute autre sorte qui s'était posé sur le rebord de sa fenêtre ouverte, émettant un bruit singulier à mi-chemin entre le croassement et le trémolo. Harry avait réprimé un hoquet de surprise à la vue de sa tête vaguement féline, son plumage doré ébouriffé par le vol. Il avait laissé tomber par terre le rouleau de parchemin qu'il portait dans son bec _ ou était-ce un museau ?_ et Harry en avait été reconnaissant : il n'était pas sur qu'il aurait été capable de détacher la lettre des pattes aux longues griffes de l'étrange créature, si celle-ci y avait été attachée.

Ce que Harry avait lu sur le parchemin l'avais glacé d'effroi et il avait du se laisser tomber sur son lit pour ne pas s'effondrer lamentablement sur le parquet :

_Bien essayé._

_Lawrence Alexander._

Ces simples mots avaient jeté le jeune homme dans un état de frénésie sans pareil. Qui était donc cet Lawrence Alexander ? Si un mangemort avait pu approcher le 4 privet drive jusqu'à pouvoir intercepter son courrier, il n'aurait pas hésité à venir le chercher jusque dans sa chambre non, ça ne ressemblait pas aux mangemorts de jouer aux kidnappeurs mentalement dérangés. Lawrence Alexander devait travailler pour son propre compte, et c'était justement ce qui inquiétait Harry au plus haut point : il ignorait parfaitement les motivations de ce total inconnu, et c'était ce qui rendait la situation si dangereuse.

Il avait ensuite pensé à appeler quelqu'un par téléphone avant de se souvenir qu'Hermione était avec Ron, et qu'aucune maison de sorcier de sa connaissance ne possédait le téléphone. ( De plus, il avait cru entendre l'oncle Vernon se plaindre parce que « il n'y avait pas de tonalité », ce qui le rendit livide.)

Finalement, il avait résolu de s'en aller et avait fais ses valises.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva dans sa chambre, assis sur sa malle verrouillée à chercher en lui-même le courage nécessaire pour franchir le pas de la porte, il se sentit stupide. Comment avait-il pu penser un instant pouvoir survivre seul avec un inconnu passablement dérangé à ses trousses, sans même avoir le droit d'utiliser la magie ? Un petit rire irrépressible s'échappa de ses lèvres sèches lorsqu'il s'imagina remontant lentement privet drive, transpirant, ahanant à chaque mètre qu'il faisait parcourir à la lourde malle qu'il traînait derrière lui. Si le mystérieux émetteur des lettres lui barrait soudainement la route, il était perdu.

Tout ce qui lui restait à faire était d'attendre calmement dans sa chambre, priant pour que la protection de sa mère soit aussi efficace contre les dangereux psychopathes qu'elle l'était contre les mages noirs, ou alors que les membres de l'ordre chargés de sa protection personnelle interviennent pour le tirer d'affaire.

Les minutes passaient et Harry suivait, le regard absent, les aiguilles de sa montre dans leur voyage inexorable autour du cadran. Le petit rire aigu de tante Pétunia, semblable à un hennissement, ainsi que celui guttural et fort de Dudley lui parvenaient du living room où ils étaient tous deux en train de s'esclaffer bruyamment devant leur programme télévisuel favori. Qu'arriverait-il si un inconnu faisait irruption dans la maison pour le kidnapper ? Sa tante aurait-elle le courage de prévenir l'Ordre ? Il vérifia encore une fois que sa baguette était bien dans sa poche : il ne comptait pas rendre la tâche facile à cet homme qui voulait l'emmener sans lui demander son avis. Il avait aussi griffonné à la hâte un message qu'il avait laissé sur son bureau au cas où un membre de l'Ordre viendrait inspecter les lieux après sa disparition, lui expliquant la situation.

Le soleil s'était complètement couché et la rue n'était illuminée plus que par la faible lumière orange des réverbères, lorsque sa tante l'appela du rez-de-chaussée, le silence s'étant soudain abattu sur la maisonnée. « ___Ç_a y est » pensa-t-il le cœur battant. Il attrapa fébrilement sa baguette magique et la glissa dans la poche arrière de son jean avant de descendre prudemment les escaliers. Sa tante l'attendait à leur pied, la mine sévère.

" La nouvelle tutrice de Dudley est là," murmura-t-elle presque." Mon petit champion a besoin de se concentrer, alors pas un seul bruit sinon tu passeras la nuit chez madame Figgs, est-ce que c'est claire ?"

Harry déglutit et acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il avait vraiment cru… Une jeune femme aux cheveux roux serrés en un énorme chignon accrochait sa veste au porte-manteau du vestibule. Elle croisa on regard, et il eut juré qu'elle tressaillit brièvement, puis s'approcha, un porte-folio orné de petits poneys roses sous le bras.

"Alors, jeune homme, pourrait-on commencer ?" dit-elle d'une voix haute perchée, aux accents étrangement artificiels. "Votre mère a l'air inquiète à votre sujet, très très inquiète… (Elle s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge) .Enfin, on verra ce qu'on peut faire."ajouta-t-elle avec un soupir.

"Mais je…" 

"Oh mais miss Barney," intervint la tante Pétunia d'une voix doucereuse. "Ce garçon n'est pas mon Dudley. C'est juste heu… le fils des voisins. Dudley en revanche est dans sa chambre à l'étage, consciencieusement tra…"

"Pas lui vous dites ? " interrompit miss Barney étonnée.

Elle s'éclaircit encore la gorge et toisa Harry d'un regard pénétrant. Il eu la vague impression d'être soigneusement étudié.

"Dans ce cas ce jeune homme peut sans doute me montrer le chemin de la salle de bain ? Je crois que j'ai bu un peu trop de whiskey tout à l'heure."

Pétunia Dursley fronça le nez et sembla pendant un instant se demander quel genre de tutrice elle avait embauché, puis d'un mouvement sec de sa tête chevaline elle fit signe à Harry de s'exécuter.

" Par ici," fit-il de mauvaise grâce, impatient de revenir se barricader dans sa chambre.

Les marches de l'escalier craquaient sous les talons aiguille de la jeune femme. Des bruits suspects de détonations lui parvenaient de la chambre où Dudley était censé être absorbé par la préparation de ses examens de rattrapage. Arrivé devant la porte de la salle de bain, il s'écarta pour la laisser passer. Dans le corridor exigu, l'épaule de la jeune femme l'effleura légèrement et il s'immobilisa soudain, pétrifié.

Une sensation étrange l'avait assailli, semblable à celle qu'il avait lorsqu'il descendait en piqué sur son éclair de feu, ou lorsque du haut de la tour d'astronomie, il se penchait pour regarder les silhouettes arpentant la pelouse du parc de Poudlard. L'odeur suffocante du _danger_…

"Vous êtes une so-"

Tout se passa très vite : il vit d'abord le reflet de son propre visage ébahit se refléter dans les yeux étincelant de son vis-à-vis, puis avant il fut saisit par le col de son t-shirt, soulevé du sol et déposé sans ménagement sur le carrelage glacé de la salle de bain trop propre des Dursley. La porte claqua. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la jeune femme qui lui tournait à présent le dos.

"Vous … c'est lui qui vous a envoyé ?"

"Baissez votre baguette," dit-elle simplement de sa voix trop aigue.

Ebahi, la mâchoire pendant légèrement, Harry vit l'imposant chignon se défaire tout seul, les cheveux roux tombant en cascade sur le dos de la jeune femme, puis raccourcissant à vue d'œil jusqu'à ne plus dépasser les épaules. Ses membres s'allongèrent, s'élargir, même son accoutrement de jeune moldue se changea en une sorte de robe bleu et or. Lorsque miss Barney se retourna, elle n'était plus cette jeune femme à l'air pincé mais un homme d'une trentaine d'année, à la taille imposante, et aux yeux noirs perçant, brillant d'une énergie indicible. Harry n'avait pas baissé sa baguette, mais sentit un peu de son courage le déserter sous cet étrange regard. Il recula d'un pas, et se retrouva acculé au lavabo.

"Bonsoir, Harry Potter." Dit l'inconnu.

Sa voix était suave et mielleuse. Il amorça un geste, comme pour tendre la main, mais se ravisa, réalisant sans doute que le jeune homme n'allait pas la serrer.

"J'aurais voulu que l'on se rencontre dans d'autres circonstances, mais la protection soigneusement orchestrée dont vous faîtes l'objet ne m'a pas laissé le choix. J'espère ne pas vous avoir causé de …désagrément."

Il s'inclina, comme pour s'excuser. Un _désagrément_ ? Il avait été sur le point de quitter définitivement little Whinging, au risque de se faire exclure de l'école, ou pire, de se faire rattraper par les mangemorts !

" Vous… vous n'êtes pas un mangemort ? " dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

"Pas plus que votre tante n'est ministre de la magie, soyez en convaincu. "

" Pourtant, tout à l'heure dans le couloir, j'avais senti comme si… comme si vous étiez _dangereux_ … "

L'homme esquissa un demi-sourire.

"Je suis un vampire, Harry. Bien sûr que les vampires sont dangereux. Cependant, soyez assuré que je n'ai en ce moment aucune envie pressante de vous dévorer. "

Au mot vampire, Harry était devenu livide, et avait serré sa baguette un peu plus fort. Il le voyait maintenant : la peau pâle, presque translucide, les yeux aux reflets rougeoyants.

" Et pourquoi vous croirais-je ? Vous pourriez tout aussi bien être un mangemort, quelle raison ais-je d'avaler votre tissu de sottise ? "

"Aucune, je vous le concède, mais réfléchissez un instant… " Dit patiemment le vampire en écartant d'une main gantée le rideau de douche qui pendait du plafond. "Pourquoi la protection de votre mère, qui a empêché pendant des années Voldemort et ses sbires de vous atteindre, me laisserait-elle entrer, si je n'avais pas les intentions les plus pures à votre égard ? "

A ces mots, Harry fut légèrement perturbé. Non seulement le vampire était au courant de la protection de sa mère, mais il ne craignait pas de prononcer à haute voix le nom du mage noir le plus puissant de tous les temps. Ou Le vampire disait vrai, ou la protection de sa mère s'était pour la première fois montrée défaillante. Harry ne savait pas que croire. Il se rendit soudain compte à quel point la situation était surréelle : il était en train d'avoir une conversation avec un vampire dans la salle de bain trop propre de sa tante et de son oncle. Il résista à l'envie de se pincer pour vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas endormi sur sa grosse malle.

"Dans votre lettre, vous parliez de m'emmener… " 

"Mon intention n'était pas de vous enlever contre votre gré, rassurez-vous, " repris Lawrence Alexander de sa voix sirupeuse. "Je voudrais simplement vous escorter, si vous le permettez, là où mon seigneur nous attend. "

"Votre seigneur ! "S'exclama Harry horrifié. Il avait tant de fois entendu le mot dans la bouche des individus les moins fréquentables que sa simple mention le faisait tressaillir.

"Pas ce genre de seigneurs ! Lord Leonard Linsen of Black Hill n'est pas un mage noir assoiffé de pouvoir. "

" Mais c'est un vampire ! "martela Harry d'un ton accusateur.

"Non, c'est un _sorcier_ , tout comme vous Harry Potter. Je ne suis cependant pas le mieux placé pour vous parler de ces choses là . "

Harry pouvait déceler dans sa voix qu'il commençait à s'impatienter. Un ange passa. Le gryffondor continuait d'examiner l'homme qui lui faisait face d'un air soupçonneux. Il passa en revue l'étrange accoutrement bleu et or, le visage aux traits élégants spécifique à son genre, et plissa les yeux.

"Ecoutez… bien que vous sembliez être un homme charmant, qui, je n'en doute pas, est animé par les plus louables intentions, comprenez que je ne peux simplement pas suivre un parfait inconnu là où il lui plaît de m'emmener , par les temps qui courent… qu'est-ce que vous faîtes?"

Lawrence Alexander avait tendu la main devant lui, paume tournée vers le plafond et souriait gentiment.

"Prenez ma main."  
Harry n'en fit rien.

" Allez-y prenez là!"

Le jeune homme resta immobile pendant plusieurs secondes, pesant le pour et le contre, avant de poser une main hésitante sur celle plus grande d'Alexander.

"Si vous aviez pu déceler mon aura tout à l'heure, c'est que votre Réveil a déjà commencé. Vous êtes du genre précoce je suppose." Dit le vampire d'un air pensif.

Harry qui ne savait absolument pas de quoi il parlait, se sentait de plus en plus stupide debout dans cette salle de bain étincelante, sa main dans celle glacée de ce parfait inconnu. Celui-ci la serrait doucement , comme on serrerait une délicate petite chose ce qui, pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, énerva quelque peu Harry.

"Voyons, concentrez vous, ça n'est pas si difficile" repris Lawrence Alexander légèrement contrarié.

"Vous voulez que je me concentre sur _quoi_ au juste?" rétorqua Harry, agacé.

Avant que la dernière syllabe n'aie quitté ses lèvres, au moment ou il croisait le regard de son interlocuteur, la même sensation de danger qu'il avait ressentie plus tôt le submergea de nouveau. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment en danger de mort: c'était d'avantage une espèce de sentiment d'alarme, de ceux que l'on a lorsque quelque chose d'inattendu nous fait sursauter ou lorsque l'on dévale une pente particulièrement raide. Cependant ladite sensation laissa bien vite place à quelque chose de doux et de tiède qui arracha à Harry un frisson de contentement : une bienveillance indubitable et inconditionnelle. Elle submergea le jeune homme comme une vague protectrice, bien vite remplacée par quelque chose de plus dur, une sorte de pulsion instinctive, presque primale… mais Alexander avait relâché sa main.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était?" demanda-t-il intrigué. Ses sens n'étaient plus en alerte et il avait instinctivement abaissé sa baguette. Aussi saugrenue que la chose puisse lui paraître, il sentait qu'il pouvait faire confiance au vampire qui lui faisait face. Celui-ci le prit par les épaules.

"Un des pouvoirs insoupçonnés qui dormaient en vous pendant toutes ces années, et l'empathie n'en est que le moindre" répondit-il alors de sa voix sucrée."Ils sont en train de s'éveiller en vous, Harry. "

Harry réfléchit un instant et s'appuya sur le lavabo derrière lui. Ca expliquerait peut-être les malaises, cette sensation fugitive d'être vidé de toute énergie. Harry avait entendu parler de l'héritage magique, cette phase pendant laquelle certains jeunes sorciers connaissaient une augmentation sensible de leur potentiel magique. Il sentit l'excitation monter en lui.

"Lord Linsen est… le mieux placé pour vous aider à tirer le meilleur de votre héritage. C'est un homme admirable, vous verrez" fit-il d'une voix où perçait une admiration non dissimulée. Harry qui n'avait jamais entendu un vampire (ou toute "créature magique" similaire) parler d'un sorcier avec un respect aussi sincère, fut réellement intrigué. Il resta néanmoins silencieux, écoutant le pas pressé de la tante Pétunia s'approcher dans le couloir.

"Et donc … _si _je vous suivais, aurais-je le droit de garder ma baguette ? "

"Bien entendu, bien que je doute qu'elle vous soit d'une quelconque utilité. "

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? "

" Disons que nous autres, nous pratiquons un tout autre genre de magie. " répondit le vampire, les commissures de ses lèvres s'ourlant imperceptiblement. "Si je décidais soudain de vous attaquer, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait grand-chose que vous puissiez faire. A part peut-être courir"

Le jeune homme n'aimait pas la lueur qu'il voyait briller dans ces yeux noirs.

"Alors, vous venez ? " dit Lawrence en offrant son bras.

"Et mes affaires?"

"Je m'en chargerais plus tard"

Harry pensa alors à Hermione et Ron qui se feraient un sang d'encre s'ils ne recevaient pas dans une semaine sa lettre hebdomadaire, à Dumbledore qui lui reprocherait sans doute, même sans le dire, d'un simple regard gentiment réprobateur, son manque total de vigilance et à Hedwige, qui devait l'attendre , quelque part, hululant tristement dans une cage, puis il empoigna fermement le bras qui lui était tendu.

Voilà. Merci d'avoir lu !  
Prochain chapitre dans une semaine, si tout se passe bien.  
à bientôt

P.S: J'aime la critique, qu'elle soit positive, négative, constructive ou sous forme d'une série d'insultes hargneuses, en d'autres termes: review pl0x. 


	2. Chapter 2

****

Note de l'auteur: Ce chapitre contient pas mal d'explications, je pense qu'après ça tout sera un petit peu plus clair.****

* * *

Chapitre 2: Blackhill.

Ce n'était définitivement pas un transplanage. La sensation n'était pas du tout la même. Il avait eu l'impression de faire une longue chute au ralenti, la main du vampire ne lâchant pas son bras et avait senti plusieurs secondes plus tard ses pieds entrer en contact avec une surface dure. Bien qu'il fasse nuit, Harry parvint à distinguer quelque peu les environs. Ils avaient atterri quelque part dans la campagne à en juger par le sol recouvert de mousse et les grands arbres feuillus qui se balançaient doucement sous la brise du soir.

Lawrence dut surprendre le regard sceptique que son jeune compagnon jeta sur les alentours car il rit doucement et dit :

"Nous ne sommes pas encore arrivés au château, bien que nous nous trouvions déjà sur les terres du Lord Linsen. Par ici je vous prie"

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant plusieurs minutes. Son guide semblait être d'un naturel laconique, mais Harry avait une armada de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Bien que légèrement intimidé par la figure austère du vampire, il ouvrit la bouche au bout d'un moment.

"Ce lord Linsen… si ce n'est pas un mage noir, alors qui est-il ? "

Lawrence sembla hésiter un moment, comme s'il n'était pas sûr s'il devait répondre.

" C'est le seigneur de Blackhill. Cependant ce n'est pas simplement le propriétaire d'un quelconque fief, son titre implique bien plus que cela mais… Je ne suis pas certain que vous puissiez comprendre."

Harry fit la moue, offensé. Il garda un silence boudeur.

"Ce n'était pas une insulte à votre intelligence ", assura le vampire légèrement alarmé. " Simplement, sachez que ce dont je parle est l'un des secrets les mieux gardés du monde sorcier. "

Ils arrivèrent devant un talus particulièrement abrupte et l'homme lui prit la main, avec précaution, pour l'aider à le grimper, à son plus grand agacement. Le geste lui rappela certains comportements récents de Ron, qui devenait de plus en plus protectif à son égard. Ca le mettait hors de lui la plupart du temps. Bien que sa carrure menue puisse suggérer le contraire, il n'était pas une jeune fille, et encore moins un enfant. Cependant, Harry réprima la remarque mordante qui allait franchir ses lèvres, impatient d'entendre ce que le vampire allait lui révéler.

"Il vaudrait mieux que je commence par le commencement. Il ya près de deux mille ans, au temps où le code du secret magique n'était pas même au stade d'embryon, les sorciers, les moldus, les vampires, ainsi que le reste des créatures magiques cohabitaient tant bien que mal dans une paix précaire. Les sorciers n'étaient pas les personnes puissantes et dominatrices d'aujourd'hui, ils n'étaient même pas organisés. Souvent, ils travaillaient au service de rois et de seigneurs moldus ou alors vivaient dans des communautés isolées, à l'écart de la société policée. Les vampires, les centaures, les loups-garous et les autres créatures de la nuit prenaient de plus en plus le dessus, se faisaient de plus en plus en plus agressifs. Il y avait des récits de cités entières prises d'assaut par un quelconque clan de loups-garous hargneux. C'est en ces temps troublés qu'éclatent les guerres qu'on appela plus tard "guerres pinacéennes " en référence à la Ville magique de Pinacea ou les affrontement commencèrent. "

Le vampire fit une pause, et Harry accéléra le pas, essayant tant bien que mal de rester à la hauteur de l'homme aux longues enjambées.

" Les combats durèrent des années. Au début, seuls les moldus combattirent, puis peu à peu les sorciers se mêlèrent également au conflit. Au bout de quelques temps, ce qui avait été une guerre aux camps biens distincts se mua en une tuerie désordonnée où le chaos régnait. Les alliances se brisèrent, les alliés se tournèrent le dos : les créatures nocturnes s'entretuaient, les moldus pourchassaient les sorciers pour les exterminer. Les victimes se comptaient en milliers une des pires guerres que le monde n'ait jamais connues. "

Harry brûlait de poser des questions, mais il se retint de le faire avant que son guide n'ait finit son récit.

" C'est alors que dans une famille de mages émérites, qui s'étaient illustrés maintes foi sur le champ de bataille, naquit une enfant que les prophètes destinaient à un avenir lumineux. Elle était élue par les Dieux (Harry émit un grognement ironique.) pour mettre un terme définitif à la guerre ravageuse qui avait décimé une partie de son peuple. Et c'est en effet ce qui advint. Dès qu'elle fut en âge de pouvoir le faire, la jeune femme offrit au monde la paix ardemment souhaitée de tous côtés. "

" Mais comment ? " l'interrompit Harry interloqué. "Comment une enfant a-t-elle pu réussir là où les conciliabules successifs ont échoué ?"

" J'y viens, Harry Potter, reprit Lawrence Alexander, toujours amusé par son impatience toute enfantine. "Eliana Volubilis _ c'était son nom_ était dotée d'un don unique qui faisait d'elle à ce moment là la seule personne capable de ramener la paix. Elle avait le don du _Castus_. "

Il eut un sourire en coin comme s'il prévoyait le regard interrogatif que lui jetterait Harry.

" En d'autres termes, elle avait le pouvoir de rendre pur le cœur le plus noir. "

A ce moment-là, Harry était partagé entre l'étonnement et la déception. A ces yeux, ce Castus ne valait pas mieux que les divagations de Dumbledore sur le _pouvoir de l'amour. _Alexander dut le remarquer car il continua.

" Il faut que vous sachiez avant tout ce qu'est une créature nocturne. Et je ne parle pas de ce que vous apprennent vos manuels scolaires à grand coup d'illustrations hautes-en-couleur. Une créature nocturne est un être avant tout _maudit_. "_  
_  
Sa voix était tendue, comme si les mots qui lui sortaient de la bouche étaient des plus douloureux.

"Au moment même ou une personne devient un vampire, son âme devient fragmentée, incomplète. C'est une souffrance que le vampire subit continuellement, seule les plus forts parviennent à la supporter sans flancher. Elle le poursuit toute sa vie, et devient diffuse, comme un membre malade qui élance mais dont on ne peut se débarrasser. Eliana était le remède à cette condition. Avec elle, les créatures des ténèbres retrouvaient un semblant d'intégrité. Ils furent nombreux, après la guerre, à rechercher ses faveurs. Elle fonda une coalition, et régna avec son époux, le célèbre compte de Forli, sur le monde magique pacifié. "

Lawrence Alexander se tut alors, mais une foule de questions continuait de se bousculer dans la tête d'Harry. Plus ils avançaient, plus les alentours devenaient plus sauvages, plus boisés, et plus sombres. Harry ne vit bientôt plus où il mettait les pieds, mais continua d'avancer uniquement guidé par le pas posé de son compagnon de route.

"Une coalition ? Vous voulez dire une sorte de gouvernement c'est cela ? " dit-il d'une voix incertaine. Sa connaissance des rouages politiques était plus que discutable. C'était à peine s'il savait qui siégeait en ce moment même au 10 Downing street.

Le vampire secoua lentement la tête.

" Le fonctionnement de l'Ancien Royaume n'a rien à voir avec les idioties démocratiques moldues. Les Volubili jouissaient du fait de leur prestige, de l'allégeance inconditionnelle de la noblesse de leur temps. C'était presque un lien de _vassalité_ qui les unissait. Un lien qui a perduré, et qui est aujourd'hui plus fort que jamais. "

" Mais qu'est-ce que tout cela a à voir avec votre Lord ? Qu'est-ce qu'il… attendez ! "  
Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent sous le coup de la réalisation.

" C'est un Volubili c'est ça ? Lord Linsen est le descendant d'Eliana !... euh, n'est-ce pas ? "

Alexander sourit avec indulgence.

" Pas exactement Harry. Lord Linsen était l'époux, de Lady Elisabeth Volubili. "

" Etait ? "

" Lady Elisabeth est décédée deux ans auparavant" clarifia-t-il le visage assombri.

"Oh " fut tout ce qu'Harry trouva à dire. Un silence tendu s'installa entre eux, silence que le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de rompre.

"Mais si Lord Linsen n'est pas un Volubili, alors pourquoi la coalition est-elle encore en place ? Il n'a pas cette espèce de … pouvoir fédérateur ? "

" Non il ne l'a pas " répondit l'autre en le tirant doucement par le bras pour lui faire éviter une aspérité du sol. " Et c'est là que votre présence devient nécessaire Harry. "

Harry se tourna alors vers lui. Au moment même où une éclaircie impromptue révélait la lune ronde et étincelante, qui baigna les environs d'une lumière blanche aveuglante, le monde d'Harry tangua.

" Je crois que je ne me sens pas très bien"

Il chancela dangereusement et le vampire accourut pour le soutenir avant qu'il ne chute. L'engourdissement familier gagna peu à peu ses membres, une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le dos, et ce fut dans un brouillard confus qu'il sentit, l'enveloppant, le protégeant, comme une couverture douillette, la sollicitude inquiète de son compagnon.

_Il était sur un promontoire, une falaise sur laquelle venaient se briser un millier de vagues dans un fracas assourdissant. Une silhouette menue drapée dans une tunique d'un blanc immaculé se tenait sur le rebord, se penchant avec curiosité pour observer les remous. Ses cheveux dorés virevoltaient dans le vent chargé de sel. Elle se retourna soudain, orbes vertes sur visage de chérubin._

__

_ Regarde moi Nanny !

Eclat de rire chantant.

Elle fit un pas en avant, puis deux et Harry cria.

Il se réveilla dans un sursaut, et amorça un geste instinctif pour se relever. Mais son corps comme drogué, ne coopérait pas. Après plusieurs essais, il parvint à se hisser dans une position assise et jeta un regard intéressé sur la pièce où il se trouvait.

Elle était grande et circulaire et comprenait plusieurs lits alignés contre le mur : une sorte d'infirmerie. Par la fenêtre entr'ouverte s'engouffrait la brise fraiche des nuits estivales, bien que le ciel prenne déjà les couleurs fauves de l'aurore. Il frissonna, et remarqua pour la première fois qu'on l'avait vêtit d'une simple chemise blanche qui lui couvrait à peine la moitié des cuisses. Il sentit ses joues s'embraser et rabattit hâtivement la couverture sur ses membres inférieurs.

" Comme c'est adorable, notre petit prince a peur pour sa vertu. "

Harry s'immobilisa. Sur le seuil de la porte, un jeune homme au regard ténébreux l'observait avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux. Lorsqu'il s'approcha de son lit, Harry se recroquevilla dans un réflexe défensif.

" Du calme, je ne vais pas t'attaquer ! " fit l'inconnu en levant la main en signe de paix. Lorsqu'il fut à son chevet, il sembla l'étudier avec attention. Il avait le regard étrangement voilé.

"Dieu du ciel… " murmura-t-il en lui caressant la joue. Harry sentit la colère bouillonner en lui.

" Ne me touchez pas, espèce de pervers ! " s'exclama-t-il en lui écartant la main d'un geste brusque du bras.

Son visiteur tressaillit mais le demi-sourire énervant ne quitta pas ses lèvres fines. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux blonds, courts et bouclés.

" Pardonne-moi, je ne me suis pas présenté " Il lui prit la main dans une poigne de fer, et Harry n'eut pas la force de la lui retirer. " Hadrianus Linsen, mais tu peux m'appeler Adrian. " Et là, à la plus grande horreur du brun, il lui fit un baisemain, ses lèvres s'attardant plus que de raison sur le dos de sa main.

" Tu es mignon quand tu rougis " dis-t-il de sa voix de miel et Harry se sentit rougir de plus belle.

"Arrêtez ça ! " protesta Harry on mettant le plus de distance possible entre lui et son assaillant.

" Mon oncle m'envoie vous chercher. Mais je suis sur qu'il ne verra aucun mal à ce que vous restiez plus longtemps … au _lit_" susurra le blond agrémentant ses paroles d'un clin d'œil séducteur, comme si ses paroles suggestives n'étaient pas assez claires sur ses intentions.

Harry bondit du lit avant de se souvenir de sa tenue quelque peut révélatrice, et rougit pour la troisième fois sous le regard que lui lança Adrian de l'autre côté du lit. Une femme au pas craintif entra alors par la porte que venait d'emprunter le blond, au grand soulagement d'Harry. En tenue de soubrette, elle déposa ce qui semblait être une tenue de rechange et lui fit une révérence servile qui le décontenança.

" Euh… merci. "

Elle afficha le regard mi ravi mi effaré qu'avait Dobby lorsqu'il recevait un quelconque morceau de chiffon et s'éclipsa en vitesse, trébuchant maladroitement sur le pas de la porte. Harry soupira puis inspecta les vêtements soigneusement plié. Une tunique simple, noire brodée de fils d'or qui formaient une étrange arabesque, et une paire de bottines en cuir brun.

'Je crois qu'elle a oublié le pantalon' se dit-il. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait pensé à haute voix lorsque la voix grave d'Adrian lui répondit.

" Mais pas du tout", dit-il en s'asseyant confortablement dans un fauteuil face à Harry. " Bon, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour te déshabiller?"

Quelques secondes plus tard, il était à la porte, son rire résonnant toujours dans la pièce où Harry serrait son poing toujours endolori par le coup qu'il lui avait asséné à la tête. Il soupira et souleva un coin de la tunique noire, puis se résolut à l'enfiler.

Lorsqu'il se regarda dans la glace de la grande salle de bain de marbre où il s'était retrouvé après avoir ouvert une porte attenante, il se dit qu'il ressemblait à l'un de ces aventuriers tout droit sortis des jeux d'heroic fantasy moldus, l'espèce de robe s'arrêtant au dessus de ses genoux, laissant ses longues jambes fuselées nue, les épaisses bottes couvertes de ce qui ressemblait suspicieusement à de la fourrure animale enserrant étroitement ses chevilles. Il ne manquait plus que le sceptre et l'épée de maître niveau cinq, pensa-t-il avec humeur. Quel genre de seigneur était ce Lord Linsen ? Du genre qui kidnappait des bouffons pour amuser sa cour ? Harry s'imagina en train de jongler avec têtes d'elfe empaillées avant de secouer vigoureusement la tête pour en chasser l'horrible vision.

Il fit quelques pas prudents et quoique toujours faible, il parvint à sortir de la pièce et fit une pause. Quelque soit le côté où il tournait la tête, le même couloir bordé de tapisseries bleu et or s'étendait sous ses yeux. De la porte qui lui faisait face sortit la soubrette qui lui avait apporté ses vêtements. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise avant de s'incliner.

" P-prince Harry… je dois vous amener tout de suite à l'étude du Lord. Nous sommes déjà en retard. "

Harry haussa un sourcil et lui emboîta le pas. Ne venait-elle pas de l'appeler « prince » ? Il avait l'impression d'être le protagoniste principal d'un de ces rêves que l'ont fait pendant les nuits fiévreuses, et qui semblent avoir de moins en moins de sens à mesure qu'ils s'éternisent. Il se dit pourtant, avec une pointe d'optimisme que toutes ses questions allaient enfin trouver des réponses maintenant qu'il allait rencontrer l'homme qui tirait les ficelles.

Le château où il se trouvait_ il supposait que c'était un château_ était une grande résidence lumineuse, qui avait peu à voir avec l'autre résidence sorcières qu'Harry avait visité. Il pensa aux corridors sombres du 12 square Grimmauld et à ses meubles glauques ornés de têtes de serpents, et se dit que ce château-ci exhalait quelque chose de fondamentalement _pure_. Sur son chemin, il dépassa plusieurs immenses portes-fenêtres de verre d'où filtraient les premiers rayons de la journée et sentit avec grand plaisir leur chaleur pénétrante l'envelopper et réchauffer ses membres toujours ankylosés.

Ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte d'acajou au lourd heurtoir de bronze, et la servante le laissa sans un mot. Il déglutit et frappa.

"Entrez" dit une voix d'homme de l'autre côté de la porte.

Il poussa la lourde porte ignorant son épaule qui l'élançait toujours, et pénétra dans la pièce lumineuse. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année à la mine sévère lui faisait face de l'autre côté d'un large bureau. Lorsqu'Harry se rapprocha de celui-ci, il se leva lentement, comme hypnotisé par ce qu'il voyait. Arrivé devant lui, il se pencha pour être à sa hauteur, repris contenance et un sourire chaleureux étira ses lèvres effaçant toute fausse assomption qu'Harry s'était faite à son égard.

"Harry", dit-il d'une voix douce en posant les mains sur ses épaules. "Je suis heureux que tu sois venu, bien que ma courtoisie à ton égard ait laissé à désirer. "

Il y avait quelque chose qui intimait le respect dans sa posture dans son maintien régalien. Il avait d'épais cheveux bruns parsemés de fils d'or et des yeux noisette qui brillaient d'une lueur de bonté réconfortante. Sans réfléchir, Harry inclina légèrement la tête en guise de réponse.

" Je suis Leonard Linsen, lord de Blackhill, mais je suis sûr que Lawrence t'as déjà parlé de moi. "

Harry hocha la tête.

" Je suis sûr qu'en ce moment même, tu es plutôt confus", dit le Lord d'un air concerné. " Mais permet moi d'abord de te demander si tu vas bien, Harry"

Harry ouvrit alors la bouche pour la première fois en sa présence.

" Avec le vampire, je veux dire Lawrence… je me suis évanoui. En fait, ce n'était pas la première fois que ça m'arrivait. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? "

"Oui, j'en ai eu vent, répondit le plus âgé un pli soucieux entre les sourcils. J'ai bien sûr quelques soupçons… mais je préfère laisser le temps les confirmer avant que je ne t'en fasse part. "

La réponse énigmatique déçut Harry qui se promit de faire ses propres recherches sur le sujet. Il rassura alors le Lord sur son état de santé, et celui-ci retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau après avoir minutieusement examiné son visage.

" Harry… par où commencer ? " dit-il d'une voix mi-pensive, mi-réjouie. " Lawrence a du te donner une brève leçon d'histoire je présume ? "

Harry hocha de nouveau la tête.

" Tu sais donc ce qu'est le don du Castus. Comme tous les dons magiques, il se transmet uniquement par le sang, et il n'y a jamais qu'un seul récipient vivant à un moment donné. Longtemps, il a été l'apanage de la lignée des Volubili, avant de voyager à travers d'autres familles, au gré des alliances et des liaisons matrimoniales. Le premier récipient du Castus qui ne fut pas un membre de la branche principale des Volubili fut Klaus von Lübeck, qui naquit vers l'an cinq cent. C'était le fils d'un riche marchand de Hanovre qui avait épousé une jeune Volubilis. Les Volubilis qui ne pensaient pas que ce fut possible entrèrent dans une rage folle, et lui renièrent pendant longtemps la souveraineté, jusqu'à ce que le temps fasse son effet, et qu'ils se rendent à l'évidence. Néanmoins, le don choisissait la plupart du temps un Volubilis comme récipient. "

Lord Linsen s'arrêta et lui tendit un épais grimoire relié de cuir, qu'il accepta machinalement.

" Tu devrais étudier avec attention l'histoire de notre famille. Tu en tireras des enseignements précieux. "

" Mais pourquoi ? " ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry. " Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir avec cette famille ? "

Lord Linsen sourit.

" Tu as tout à voir avec cette famille Harry. Vois-tu, mon épouse Elisabeth Volubili nous a quitté deux ans auparavant, sans laisser d'héritier. "

Il avait baissé la voix, comme en signe de déférence.

" Depuis deux ans, je me suis chargé de la régence, dans l'attente qu'un héritier apparaisse dans l'une des familles de la noblesse sorcière. Bien sûr, je continuerais de gouverner pendant quelques années encore, jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt Harry. "

L'information prit du temps avant de parvenir à l'esprit toujours embrumé d'Harry. Lorsqu'il comprit, il pâlit.

" Vous voulez dire que…"

" Que tu es cet héritier, oui"

Harry ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, puis la rouvrit de nouveau.

" Je n'ai pas le pouvoir que vous recherchez monsieur" dit-il sur un ton très sérieux en regardant son vis-à-vis au fond des yeux.

Celui-ci eut pendant un moment l'air surpris, puis il rit. Son rire était fort et caverneux, comme celui de Sirius. Harry se renfrogna, vexé.

" Mon garçon, pourquoi penses-tu que tu as été aussi calme depuis l'instant où Lawrence est venu te chercher jusqu'au moment présent ? As-tu l'habitude de te faire emmener Dieu sait où par de parfaits inconnus sans résister ? "

Harry comprit par le ton de sa voix que sa question n'était pas rhétorique et qu'il attendait une réponse. Il réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.

" Je sentais… je sentais que vous n'alliez pas me faire de mal, que…désolé j-je n'arrive pas à m'expliquer très clairement"

Le Lord lui fit un sourire compréhensif et il se souvint de la bienveillance qu'il avait sentie émaner du vampire, et qui avait fini par le mettre en confiance pour qu'il accepte de le suivre, puis de la sensation agréable qui l'avait frappé lorsqu'il avait parcouru le château aux côtés de la servante, comme s'il se sentait _à la maison_. Lord Linsen vit sans doute les émotions se succéder sur son visage si facile à lire car il sourit encore, d'un air entendu.

" Est-ce que c'est cela, l'empathie dont Sir Alexander m'a parlé ? " s'enquit Harry.

" En quelque sorte, oui. Encore une fois, tu n'as pas encore atteint ta maturité et tes pouvoirs ne se sont pas encore révélés avec toute leur force. Lorsque tu auras pleinement maîtrisé le précieux don d'empathie, tu pourras non seulement avoir un vague pressentiment des intentions de la personne, mais tu pourras la lire comme un parchemin déroulé. "

Harry était ébahi. Etait-il vraiment celui que cet homme pensait qu'il était ? Il voulait y croire, ne serait-ce que pour enfin avoir un semblant de famille et de foyer au château de Blackhill. Il leva les yeux pour sonder ceux du Lord et rencontra son regard lointain.

" Regarde-toi Harry… tu me rappelle Lizzie, c'est incroyable. " dit-il dans un murmure presque inaudible. " La même beauté exquise, presque douloureuse à regarder. Vous êtes bien des êtres d'un autre monde" finit-il.

Harry se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il se dit qu'il devait trouver une solution à ces rougissements intempestifs. Il se souvint alors de l'espèce de robe qu'il portait et tira sur l'ourlet dans une tentative désespérée de couvrir un peu plus de chair. Lord Linsen dut voir son geste car il dit.

" J'espère que tu n'es pas incommodé par la tenue. C'est l'habit traditionnel des Castus. Bien sûr tu peux mettre des vêtements plus ordinaires, bien que je recommande vivement que tu t'habille selon ton rang. "

" Je ne suis pas incommodé", dit-il. "C'est juste que…disons que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un ici qui a semblé avoir très _très_ envie de me voir dedans. "

Si ça avait été humainement possible, il aurait rougi encore plus fort. Le Lord haussa un sourcil.

"Hadrianus ? " demanda-t-il simplement devant Harry acquiesça surpris. " Mon neveu n'est pas quelqu'un de très recommandable, je l'admets. Il est assez… volatile, bien qu'il ne soit pas mauvais au fond. Tu devrais rester sur tes gardes avec lui. "

Il se leva et Harry en fit de même.

" Dans quelques jours, il faudra que je t'introduise en société. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est qu'une formalité. Seuls quelques uns des clans et familles principaux de grande Bretagne et d'Europe seront présents. Tu n'auras rien à faire, juste être présent et les laisser tester par eux même que tu es bien celui à qui ils doivent allégeance. "

"Tester ? " dit Harry dans un souffle. Il imagina un homme en blouse blanche lui renversant un chaudron sur la tête puis écrivant sur un calepin d'un air docte.

" Tu as une aura spéciale qui devient de plus en plus perceptible à mesure que tu t'approche de ta maturité magique ", dit le Lord en guise d'explication, tout en ouvrant de nouveau la lourde porte d'acajou. " Maintenant vide ton esprit et va te reposer. Mathilda te montrera tes appartements. "

La soubrette craintive de toute à l'heure l'attendait devant la porte. Elle leva furtivement les yeux vers lui et il marcha à ses côtés en silence. Ils montèrent un escalier, puis deux, et se retrouvèrent devant la statuette d'un chat noir qui ondulait allègrement de la queue assis sur un piédestal.

" Il faut lui caresser la tête, Sir. Dit la servante d'une petite voix fluette. Il ne laissera entrer que vous, Lord Linsen et… et moi. "

Et en effet, lorsque il posa la main sur la tête lisse du félin, ce qui avait été auparavant un simple mur de briques peintes laissait voir à présent une grande porte en bois sombre.

"Merci, Mathilda", dit-il à la jeune fille qui rosit, fit précipitamment une révérence et tourna les talons.

Il entra dans la pièce lumineuse, comme tout le reste du château, et se figea. Même s'il ne s'attendait pas exactement à hériter d'une masure en guise de chambre, le luxe de celle-ci dépassait ce qu'il avait imaginé. L'antichambre à elle seule devait faire la même superficie que le dortoir des gryffondor. Il embrassa du regard les fauteuils garnis de velours, la grande glace cerclée d'or, la table basse en bois précieux, puis traversa la pièce pour jeter un coup d'œil à ce qui allait devenir sa chambre à coucher. C'était une grande pièce circulaire au milieu de laquelle trônait un immense lit à baldaquin. Harry se déchaussa, et sentit le contact doux du tapis pelucheux à ses pieds. Puis il s'affala sur le lit aux couvertures d'un rouge sombre, se retourna sur le dos et contempla d'un air absent le plafond.

Tant de chose s'étaient passées ces dernières vingt-quatre heures. Dans son esprit se bousculait une foule de pensées contradictoires dans une masse indistincte et tumultueuse. Que diraient Ron et Hermione lorsqu'il leur apprendrait ce qui lui était arrivé? Il avait oublié de demander au Lord Linsen de lui restituer Hedwige et eut envie de se donner des gifles. Hermione serait probablement surexcitée et fouillerait la bibliothèque de Poudlard de fond en comble pour en savoir plus. Ron se contenterait simplement de lui donner une tape amicale dans le dos (il tressaillit juste en y pensant) et lui faire remarquer, avec une compassion toute fraternelle, que les choses étranges n'arrivaient qu'à lui.

Il se leva pour aller prendre un bain, un sourire flottant toujours sur ses lèvres.

* * *

  
Dites moi ce que vous en pensez (même si vous n'en pensez rien), ça m'aiderait vraiment à avancer, et peut-être à corriger le tir là où je me plante complètement.

J'aimerai aussi avoir un avis sur les différents OC que j'ai (avec réticence) inventé. Au prochain chapitre des personnages un peu plus familiers feront leur apparition, rassurez vous.

A bientôt


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3: Des dragons et des chiens**

_La même petite fille au regard candide, la même falaise escarpée, mais cette fois Harry était plus proche, il arrivait même à voir les petits pieds nus de l'enfant à moitié enfoncés dans le sable et ses petits poings se serrer au moment ou elle posa un orteil dodu sur le rebord…_

_"Regarde-moi!"_

Il fut réveillé par quelque chose de chaud qui lui entourait la taille et soulevait à moitié sa chemise. Lorsqu'il sentit des doigts effleurer lentement la peau de son ventre, il émergea de sa torpeur.

"Hey !" protesta-t-il dans un grognement tout en se dégageant d'un mouvement sec. Il lança un regard ensommeillé sur les alentours: il s'était endormi dans la véranda, le livre qu'il lisait toujours ouvert sur ses genoux. Il se rendit soudain compte qu'Adrian avait le visage à quelques centimètres du sien et se détourna avec un juron sonore. "Tu n'en as vraiment jamais assez de m'embêter?"

"Tu es d'une humeur exquise au réveil Harry", dit le blond sur le ton de la conversation. Il se leva et fit mine d'épousseter ses vêtements comme pour se redonner contenance. "Tu es sûrement au courant que toute la populace a commencé à débarquer pour la petite sauterie de ce soir?"

"Comment oublier ?" grommela-t-il se retenant de sourire au curieux choix de mots d'Adrian. Une semaine était passée depuis qu'Harry était arrivé à Blackhill. Il avait passé le plus clair de son temps à essayer des tenues, lorsqu'il n'écoutait pas les leçons de bienséance assommantes de miss Pemberley, une préceptrice démoniaque dont l'ambition suprême semblait être de faire de lui une parfaite petite poupée souriante et bien coiffée.

Adrien s'adossa au mur, satisfait de lui-même. "J'ai même vu deux ou trois attardés qui s'entraînaient en plein milieu du jardin français qu'affectionnait tante Elisabeth. Si ces imbéciles croient qu'ils ont une chance de remporter la Quête…"dit-il en secouant la tête d'un aire désabusé.

Harry tiqua.

"Quelle quête? De quoi tu parles?"

"Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas au courant ? Dire que tu es le premier concerné… tu n'as pas lu le livre qu'oncle Leonard t'as prêté n'est-ce pas?"

Harry s'agita nerveusement sur son banc.

"Euh…je me suis endormi"

En fait Harry avait essayé, il avait vraiment essayé de le lire, mais plus il avançait dans le récit, plus il lui semblait que son auteur se complaisait dans la vaine description de flottes marchandes, ou d'étoffes somptueuses. Ce qu'Harry voulait c'était de l'information.

"Très bien, puisque tu ne peux pas te passer de moi", soupira Adrian d'un air théâtral." Dans deux jours, à l'aube, sera déclarée ouverte la chasse au dragon. Chaque clan désigne son guerrier le plus doué comme candidat. Le premier qui arrive à abattre un dragon mâle adulte en pleine possession de ses forces sans subir lui-même de damages irréparables gagne la partie."

Harry fixait les yeux noirs malicieux, buvant ses paroles.

"C'est une sorte de sport alors? Que remporte le vainqueur?" demanda-t-il penchant la tête sur le côté avec une curiosité non dissimulée.

"Ta main en mariage" dit Adrian, soudain très sérieux.

Harry émit un haut-le-cœur. Non, ça ne pouvait pas… personne ne lui avait parlé de ça, bon sang !  
Lorsqu'il vit le blond s'esclaffer dans sa barbe inexistante, il soupira de soulagement. Juste avant de sentir la colère monter en lui.

"Arrête de te moquer de moi, imbécile!" s'exclama-t-il en martelant le jeune homme de ses poings pas assez durs pour lui faire le moindre bleu. Le blond l'attrapa par les poignets et le fit basculer en arrière, et lui immobilisa les mains au dessus de sa tête, sur le banc de la véranda. Harry se débattit, mais son "agresseur" se révéla plus fort que lui.

"Lâche-moi, grosse brute "gémit Harry en tentant de lui asséner un coup de genou, sans succès.

"Pas avant d'avoir eu mon baiser" le taquina l'autre avec un clin d'œil.

"Tu peux toujours courir, Linsen" cracha le brun.

"Très bien" dit Adrian d'une voix calme. Et il le relâcha. "Mais je ne te dirais pas ce que gagne celui qui vainc le Dragon"

Harry qui massait toujours ses poignets endoloris se dit que la vie n'était vraiment pas juste. Son esprit fut le lieu d'une bataille mentale entre sa curiosité dévorante d'un côté, et la répugnance que lui suscitaient le blond et son petit air suffisant. Il hésita un instant puis, sans un mot, rapprocha son visage de celui d'Adrian qui ferma précipitamment les yeux. Il lui fit alors un rapide baiser sur la joue. Adrian ouvrit des yeux embrumés, puis il se reprit et lui jeta un regard trahi.

"Tu n'avais pas spécifié." S'expliqua Harry tout en sentant la chaleur lui monter au visage.

"Bon, très bien." dit le plus grand qui sembla satisfait à la vue de ses joues cramoisies." Le vainqueur obtient le poste de chef de la garde personnelle du Castus. Il a aussi le privilège de pouvoir en nommer les membres"

"Quoi ? Je vais avoir des gardes du corps ?"

Il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il s'imagina un instant arpentant les couloirs sombres de Poudlard, une armada de soldats sur ses talons, leurs armures grinçant et cliquetant dans le silence.

"Si on veut", dit Adrian. Un murmure de conversation leur parvenait de l'allée centrale du parc jusque dans la véranda entourée d'acacias feuillus où ils se trouvaient. " Je doute que mon oncle te laisse te balader à ta guise sans protection. C'est trop risqué"

Harry se demanda ce que les Linsen savaient exactement de Voldemort et de toute la place qu'il avait pris dans la vie d'Harry. Pas beaucoup, se dit-il. En effet, comment auraient-ils pu avoir vent de la prophétie lorsque seul lui et Dumbledore en connaissaient les détails?

"Tu ferais mieux d'aller dans ta chambre, avec toute l'agitation qui gagne le château" reprit Adrian, soucieux. "Je t'accompagne." Ajouta-t-il en offrant son bras.

"Non merci, ça ira" déclina Harry d'un ton ferme. La lueur qu'il avait vu briller dans les yeux du blond était bien trop familière pour qu'il se fasse avoir encore une fois.

* * *

Cinq minutes plus tard, il longeait un couloir aux murs couverts de tableaux. Arrivé devant une tapisserie représentant deux chevaliers moyenâgeux en plein combat, une douleur déchirante aux épaules le fit vaciller. Il s'agrippa au rebord d'une fenêtre pour ne pas tomber et cessa tout mouvement, écoutant simplement sa respiration haletante résonner dans le silence. Ses douleurs étaient devenues plus brèves, plus localisées, mais également plus profondes et plus intenses. Il avait été plusieurs fois voir le guérisseur du château qui lui avait prescrit des potions de douleurs trop légères pour avoir un quelconque effet sur le long terme. Quelque fois, quand la douleur le gardait éveillé une grande partie de la nuit, il se demandait avec angoisse s'il n'était pas atteint d'une maladie mortelle, inconnue et unique en son genre.

La douleur s'estompa quelque peu et il fit un pas prudent en avant, puis deux. Lorsqu'il ne se retrouva pas étalé sur le sol, il se dit qu'il pourrait arriver sans danger jusqu'à ses appartements.

Il soupira : Il avait été trop fatigué cette semaine pour faire quoi que ce soit d'utile: A peine avait-il pu envoyer une lettre hâtive à Hermione dans laquelle il lui expliquait où il était, qu'il était en sécurité et qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Tous les matins, il scrutait anxieusement le ciel dans l'attente de voir le plumage blanc d'Hedwige surgir de derrière une tour une réponse accrochée à la patte. Il s'était aussi vu proposé par le Lord les cours de miss Pemberley pour le préparer à la vie mondaine, et après avoir passé quelques minutes en compagnie de la vieille dame austère il avait amèrement regretté d'avoir accepté.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry fut surprit de voir qu'il était presque arrivé. Il allait tourner au coin du mur couvert de tapisseries lorsqu'il vit un éclair blanc traverser son champ de vision. Il s'arrêta de marcher et tourna la tête. Entre une vieille armure rouillée et un vase Ming du seizième siècle se tenait un loup à la fourrure blanche éclatante qui levait un museau curieux vers lui. Harry eut un mouvement de recul puis se dit que non, il était trop petit pour un loup, et il s'en approcha avec peu d'hésitation.

" Hey, salut toi", murmura-t-il en s'accroupissant et en posant une main prudente sur la toison, sur laquelle ses doigts glissèrent comme sur une étoffe de soie.

Le chien lui renifla le poignet et le bras d'un air fureteur. Harry rit lorsqu'il sentit sa langue rêche lui chatouiller la peau.

"Où est ton maître? Mmh?" demanda-t-il en le grattant derrière les oreilles. Le chien aboya, faisant sursauter Harry qui une pensée soudaine pour Sniffle et ses poils hirsutes.

Harry se leva et amorça un mouvement pour partir mais le chien agrippa doucement l'ourlet de son pantalon avec ses crocs, le faisant culbuter en avant. Il atterrit à quatre pattes sur le sol et jeta un regard réprobateur au canidé. C'est alors qu'il remarqua le collier que l'animal portait autour du coup. C'était un simple collier de cuir, orné d'une plaque visiblement en or qui disait-

"Minos"

Harry se figea. La personne qu'il s'attendait le moins à voir en un tel lieu se tenait devant lui, à contre-jour devant une fenêtre, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Harry se rendit compte qu'il était toujours à quatre pattes sur le tapis, et se dépêcha de se lever. Minos le chien, lui, avait gambadé joyeusement vers ce qui semblait être son maître. Pendant plusieurs secondes les deux sorciers se regardèrent sans dire un mot, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry baisse les yeux, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps le regard étrange de ces yeux gris.

"Que-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Malfoy ?" fit-il sur un ton qu'il aurait voulu sec et mordant, mais qui sonna juste étonné et déstabilisé.

"A moins que tu te trouve totalement par hasard dans ce château précisément le jour de la cérémonie" dit-il de sa voix traînante habituelle."Ce qui même venant d'une personne aussi imprévisible que toi m'étonnerait fortement, je présume qu'il n'est pas difficile de deviner la raison de ma présence."

Alors comme ça, les Malfoy faisaient partie des familles de sa cour et Draco était là pour la cérémonie. Un nuage passa soudain devant le soleil éclatant et la fenêtre derrière Malfoy s'assombrit légèrement. Celui-ci lui apparut alors plus clairement et Harry ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Ce Malfoy-là avait quelque chose de différent du jeune homme arrogant qu'il avait vu pour la dernière fois dans le Poudlard Express. Il était plus pâle que jamais, ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat argenté et_ Dieu!_ Harry ne se souvenait pas avoir du autan lever la tête simplement pour le regarder dans les yeux. Dire que le brun avait pensé avoir grandi pendant l'été…

"Alors comme ça, les Potter aussi ont leur place à Blackhill." Dit le blond en haussant un sourcil et en ramenant sur ses épaules la sa longue cape de voyage dont l'extremité effleurait presque le sol dallé. "Dis- moi Potter, qui est donc ton chef de clan?"

Le chien couché à ses pieds leva paresseusement une oreille lorsque son maître s'approcha d'Harry.

"Euh…Mon chef de clan?" balbutia-t-il incertain de ce que le blond voulait dire.

"Draco ! Te voilà ! Je t'ai cherché partout!"

Un jeune homme à la peau de bronze arriva en courant. Hors d'haleine, il se planta devant un Malfoy agacé, et tenta de reprendre son souffle.

"Potter? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" dit-il, étonné de le voir.

Harry se demanda pourquoi tout le monde semblait si choqué par sa présence.

"Je suis ici pour la même raison que vous, apparemment" répondit-il sans élaborer. "Attends ! Mais je te connais toi!"

Le jeune homme à la peau sombre lui était extrêmement familier, mais il dut se creuser les méninges pour retrouver son nom.

"Tu es ce Zannini… Zambini, um désolé" fit-il, penaud devant la grimace qu'avait faite le jeune homme à la vue de son nom écorché de la sorte.

"Blaise Zabini" corrigea-t-il en lui serrant chaleureusement la main. Encore un qui fait une tête de plus que moi, ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer le petit brun. Cependant, il se dit qu'il n'était pas mal pour un Serpentard. Malfoy grogna.

"Au fait, Lady Malfoy te cherche, Draco." Dit Blaise à l'adresse du blond, qui fit un geste dédaigneux de la main.

"J'irais la voir tout à l'heure"

"Elle a dit que c'était à propos de la Quête." Précisa-t-il.

" Je lui ai déjà clarifié ma position sur le sujet", répondit-il entre ses dents, excédé.

"Ne tuez pas le messager, hein." Se défendit Blaise en levant les mains en signe de paix." Je ne fais que transmettre."

La curiosité d'Harry était piquée.

"Tu vas prendre part à la quête Malfoy?" demanda-t-il.

Malfoy du déceler de la moquerie dans sa voix car il répondit sèchement:

"Non. Ne me dis pas que toi tu vas participer !"

"Et pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ?" cracha Harry fulminant. Il se sentait personnellement insulté par le peu d'estime que Malfoy avait pour ses capacités." Tu ne m'en crois pas capable?"

"Ce que Draco voulait dire, c'est que tu n'as pas, hum… la carrure" intervint Blaise dans une tentative de calmer le jeu.

"Tu es une jolie petite chose Potter et je suis sur que Flitwick t'a bien apprit comment jeter un sort de confusion. Mais les petits maléfices ne valent rien devant la pure et brute puissance animale d'un dragon. Pour espérer tenir tête à une telle créature, il faut être un guerrier. Tu devrais t'asseoir dans les tribunes et agiter sagement ton mouchoir."

"Si tu es aussi calé sur le sujet, pourquoi tu ne combats pas toi-même le dragon?" argua Harry furieux de s'entendre appeler" une jolie petite chose"

Draco éclata d'un rire fort et caverneux qui déclencha une curieuse réaction dans le ventre d'Harry.

"Je pourrais, bien sûr. Et j'en sortirais sans aucun doute victorieux. Mais qui voudrait passer sa vie à suivre une petite simplette partout pour la tirer du pétrin où sans doute son cerveau sous-développé lui aura dicté de se fourrer? J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire."

"Il paraît que le Castus est l'une des filles du seigneur Apollonius, il a été suspicieusement silencieux sur ses affaires internes ces derniers temps." Dit Blaise d'un air pensif.

Malfoy roula des yeux d'un air qui voulait dire 'Qu'est-ce que je disais'. Mais Harry resta silencieux. Le Lord lui avait déconseillé de révéler à qui que ce soit qu'il était le Castus. Son aura devenait de plus en plus puissante et les plus fins observateurs auraient déjà du deviner, mais personne n'aurait su dire avec certitude qui il était avant la cérémonie. Cependant, en écoutant la discussion des deux Serpentard, il avait réalisé qu'être son gardien n'impliquerait certainement pas le simple fait de le protéger contre des petits amis vindicatifs ou des pickpockets. Il était Harry Potter, et quelle que soi la personne qui choisissait de marcher à ses côtés, elle devait s'attendre à voir sa vie se compliquer inévitablement. Il sentit son estomac se nouer.

Malfoy prit congé d'eux pour aller voir sa mère, avec un signe de tête à peine perceptible en sa direction. Blaise le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au détour d'un couloir.

" Quand Draco et moi étions petits, on s'était promis que si l'un de nous parvenait à tuer le dragon le moment venu, il nommerait l'autre membre de la garde." Dit Blaise en s'adossant à un mur.

Harry resta silencieux et regarda la queue touffue du chien disparaître derrière un pilier.

"On adorait jouer aux chasseurs de dragon" dit-il un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. "Mais depuis que son père a disparu, il a changé. Il est plus mature, plus soucieux, plus …adulte." Continua Blaise.

Lucius Malfoy avait fuit la forteresse d'Azkaban pour disparaître dans la nature. Ca avait fait la une des journaux pendant plusieurs jours.

"Ah bon? Je pensais qu'il voudrait, disons, continuer sur ses traces ?" se demanda Harry, intrigué.

"Tu rigoles j'espère? Ils ne se supportaient pas. Draco rêvait du moment où son père s'écarterait pour lui laisser la place de chef."

"Malfoy est chef de son clan?"

"Techniquement, non. C'est sa mère a pris les choses en main, le temps que Draco termine ses études. Maintenant il est en train d'essayer de redorer le blason de sa famille, après ce que son père en a fait…"

Harry réfléchit. A lui aussi Malfoy lui avait donné l'impression d'avoir changé. En temps normal, la conversation avec lui aurait vite tourné au vinaigre, et Harry se serait éloigné d'un pas raide, blessé par le manque de considération du blond. Cette fois-ci, bien qu'à peine civil, Malfoy n'avait pas vraiment cherché à le provoquer.

"Et toi Blaise? Toi aussi tu fais partie de l'une des grandes familles ?"

"Je fais partie de l'une de ces familles de la petite noblesse qui ont choisit de se rallier au nom des Malfoy pour ne pas disparaître dans les ténèbres de l'anonymat", expliqua Blaise." Mais au fait Harry…"

Harry se tourna vers lui.

"Je crois pouvoir dire sans me tromper, bien que tu prétendes le contraire, que tu n'es pas ici pour la même raison que nous."

Le cœur d'Harry fit un saut dans sa poitrine et il dévisagea Blaise, les yeux ronds.

"Comment… comment tu as-"

"Je les sentis dès que je t'ai vu, aussi surement que je sens le satané clébard de Draco me lécher le visage au petit matin." Lui assura-t-il avec un sourire." C'est un curieux genre de magie que tu as là, une sorte de pouvoir d'attraction… je n'avais jamais vu ça avant.

"Mince alors j'avais promis au Lord que je ne le dirais à personne!" s'exclama Harry alarmé." Est-ce que Malfoy sait ?"

"Je doute que Draco ait pu ignorer une telle sensation" dit Blaise les yeux pétillants" mais je pense qu'en te voyant, il avait vraiment _d'autres_ choses en tête."

Harry se demanda perplexe ce qui pouvait bien occuper l'esprit du blond. Il adressa à Blaise un regard interrogatif auquel l'autre répondit en levant les yeux au ciel.

"En tout cas, bonne chance pour ce soir, Potter." dit Blaise d'une voix rassurante." Il va y en avoir, du monde. J'ai même entendu dire qu'un seigneur est venu du fin fond de l'Inde avec un assortiment de tapis volants en guise de présent."

Harry déglutit péniblement.

* * *

Lorsqu'Il franchit le pas de sa chambre, il jeta un regard anxieux sur le cadran de l'horloge sertie de rubis qui trônait face à son lit (horloge qui exsudait un luxe ostentatoire dont Harry ne voyait pas l'utilité.) Il lui restait près de trois heures avant la réception. Il se déshabilla prestement devant le miroir de la salle de bain, impatient de se débarrasser des étranges vêtements que déposait Mary ( sa servante attitrée) tous les matins sur son lit.

Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard furtif à la glace, embrassant d'un seul regard sa silhouette chétive et son visage trop pâle. Il n'aimait pas vraiment regarder son reflet : il avait pitié de cette faible créature, de ce jeune homme au corps presque enfantin qui le fixait de l'autre côté du miroir.

Ses traits étaient trop banals, et les mèches de cheveux qui se dressaient sur sa tête et partaient dans toutes les directions l'énervaient au plus haut point. Sans parler de ses grands yeux aux cils épais qui lui donnaient ce vague aspect féminin au sujet duquel ses camarades de dortoir ne cessaient de le taquiner. Il était conscient de ne pas être laid à proprement parler, mais à chaque fois qu'une personne lui avait fait des avances, à chaque fois que quelqu'un avait montré de l'intérêt à son égard, il s'était toujours senti immensément flatté.

Il soupira et finit par s'immerger jusqu'au cou dans l'eau chaude, faisant presque déborder la baignoire sur pieds dont l'apparence antique l'avait intrigué la première fois qu'il avait posé les pieds dans la pièce. En fait tout le mobilier de ses appartements avait l'air de sortir tout droit de chez un antiquaire londonien, d'antiquités, et l'aspect d'objets précieux et très anciens qu'on aurait précieusement conservés. Il se promit d'interroger le Lord à ce sujet.

Il sortit de son bain et, encore ruisselant, se drapa dans une large serviette pelucheuse et ouvrit sa garde robe à la recherche de sa tenue "officielle" comme le Lord l'avait appelée. Harry avait senti une vague de soulagement le submerger lorsqu'on la lui avait présentée. En fait c'était _toujours_ une satanée robe, mais celle-ci était coupée dans la plus simple soie blanche, à peine ornée de quelques fils d'argent contrairement à la tenue plutôt excentrique qu'il avait porté à son arrivée. Elle était également un peu plus longue et Harry remercia le ciel pour cela. Quand aux bottes, Harry se dit qu'au moins elles n'étaient pas encombrées de cette stupide fourrure cette fois-ci. Il l'enfila en silence, fit ce qu'il pu pour donner à ses cheveux une forme présentable puis ouvrit grandes les fenêtres du balcon et s'accouda sur le rebord en fer forgé pour regarder le ciel prendre les couleurs irisées du crépuscule.

Le balcon d'Harry donnait sur une partie du jardin où deux saules à l'épais feuillage croulaient sous le poids de leurs branches pour former une sorte d'alcôve ombragée, à l'abri des regards. Lorsqu'Harry avait pour la première fois posé son regard dessus, il avait tout de suite compris que c'était un lieu populaire de rendez-vous amoureux. Il sentit le feu lui monter au joue au souvenir des deux corps étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre sous les feuillages. Mais au moment présent, nul ne piétinait la pelouse parfaitement taillée du jardin et seuls les gazouillements des oiseaux retentissaient dans le silence.

Il soupira. Le soir même, sa vie allait probablement changer pour toujours. Harry se croyait revenu au temps où, dans la petite cabane léchée par les vagues, Hagrid était venu lui annoncer qu'il était différent de son oncle, de sa tante, et de l'insupportable Dudley : qu'il était un sorcier. L'idée avait empli de joie son petit cœur d'enfant habitué à être rabaissé, qui se voyait soudain élevé au dessus de ses semblables pour devenir _spécial _. A présent, on lui annonçait encore une fois qu'il n'était plus un sorcier ordinaire comme l'étaient ses amis et camarades de classe de Poudlard, mais qu'il faisait partie d'une société secrète de mages_ épris de leurs titres et de leur histoire_ à laquelle il ne comprenait toujours rien. Il résolut pourtant d'embrasser son destin avec optimisme: ses nouveaux alliés allaient peut-être se révéler décisifs dans la lutte contre Voldemort. Et puis, au point où il en était, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas aller voir le Lord et lui dire qu'il avait changé d'avis et qu'il voulait rentrer chez lui.

Lorsque Lord Linsen apparut sur le seuil de la porte pour l'accompagner jusqu'à la salle de réception comme il avait tenu à le faire, Harry sentit tout de suite l'inquiétude qui le rongeait, bien que rien n'apparaisse sur son visage impassible.

"Quelque chose vous tracasse milord?" demanda-t-il prudemment. "Je veux dire _Leonard_"

Bien que le Lord lui ai demandé de l'appeler son prénom, Harry avait du mal à s'y résoudre tant l'homme suscitait en lui un respect instinctif.

"Je ne voulais pas te rendre plus nerveux que tu ne l'est déjà, mais je n'ai jamais été très doué pour contrer les pouvoirs des empathes. " répondit-il un bref sourire éclairant son visage soucieux." Il se peut qu'un… invité inattendu vienne nous rendre visite prochainement au château."

"Inattendu? Est-ce qu'il est dangereux ?" glapit Harry sentant les effluves de l'angoisse monter en lui.

"De ses réelles intentions, je ne sais rien." Dit le Lord lui posant une main derrière le dos pour le guider. "Mais je te demanderais de rester sur tes gardes, surtout autour de lui et de ses sbires." Ajouta-t-il tandis qu'ils arrivaient devant la lourde porte à double battant qui donnait accès à la salle des festivités. Elle était entrouverte et laissait filtrer le murmure des conversations qui ressemblait à un bourdonnement ininterrompu. Le Lord se tourna vers lui.

"Tu es prêt?"

Il acquiesça machinalement, une boule dans la gorge, et quelques secondes plus tard il était gentiment poussé à l'intérieur de la grande salle bondée.

Au début, il ne se passa rien de remarquable. Il resta simplement debout, au milieu de l'espèce d'amphithéâtre circulaire où les conversations allaient bon train, mais où il parvenait quand même à entendre son cœur battre furieusement. Des centaines de personnes, hommes et femmes, jeunes ou moins jeunes, en habit d'apparat portaient à leurs lèvres les coupes qui lévitaient autour d'eux sur des plateaux d'argent ou palabraient sur des sujets qui semblaient les tenir captivés. Les loges suspendues qui surplombaient la salle étaient elles aussi pleines, et leur hauteur vertigineuse faillit donner le tournis à un Harry déjà mal en point.

Puis tout changea, et Harry regarda comme au ralenti l'assistance se rendre soudain compte de sa présence, les visages arborant des expressions peu à peu curieuses, étonnées, surprises, les signes du menton se multiplier en sa direction, et la clameur des conversations faiblir peu à peu jusqu'à mourir complètement. Un sorcier trapu et moustachu faillit tomber du parapet contre lequel il était appuyé, et une jeune femme en robe pervenche lâcha sa coupe qui se fracassa par terre dans un bruit de vaisselle cassée auquel personne ne prêta attention.

Leonard lui tapota l'épaule en guise d'encouragement et lui se pencha.

"Tu n'as rien à craindre, Harry. Lève la tête et regarde les dans les yeux" lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille." N'oublie jamais qu'ils te doivent le respect." Il sentit sa nervosité diminuer, et un peu de son courage lui revenir.

"Nom de nom! " glapit une femme potelée coiffée d'un chapeau à plume. "Mais c'est Harry Potter! Le survivant !" renchérit un autre.

"Vera " fit Leonard Linsen dans un murmure presque inaudible.

Une très vieille femme aux longs cheveux gris et ternes se détacha de la foule et s'avança. Son visage creusé de rides était serti de deux orbes blancs qui regardaient sans voir. Elle posa une main aux ongles crochus comme les serres d'un rapace sur la tête d'Harry qui eut un mouvement de recul. Mais aussitôt que la main avait été posée, elle avait été retirée, et Harry soupira de soulagement. La vieille femme étrange se tourna vers le Lord.

"C'est bien ce garçon-là, milord" dit-elle en s'inclinant.

La salle resta silencieuse un instant, puis explosa en une multitude de débats animés. Harry n'eut pas le temps de se reprendre avant qu'un homme à la figure vénérable s'approche de lui et se saisisse de sa main pour la serrer vigoureusement.

"Lord Carter, d'Adenside. Notre noble et ancienne famille se fera un joie de vous servir avec dévouement, et de combattre sous votre bannière si…"

"Je suis heureux de savoir que je peux compter sur vous et sur vos hommes dans le besoin, monsieur" répondit Harry d'un ton étudié tout en se défaisant de la poigne de fer de son interlocuteur et en tentant de se s'esquiver. Il jeta un regard inquiet derrière lui. Lord Linsen n'était nulle part en vue.

Avant qu'Harry n'ait pu faire deux pas, quelqu'un d'autre l'aborda et se répandit en salamalecs. Lorsqu'il se dégagea à l'aide de quelques mots poliment évasifs, ce fut pour se voir proposer une chaise à la table du comte Helmuth ou un verre de liqueur provenant des vignobles de Sire Volker " Dont on disait des merveilles jusque dans les collines d'Avalon". Apostrophé de toute part, il ne parvenait pas à s'éclipser malgré de nombreuses tentatives. Tous voulaient voir à quoi ressemblait le nouveau Castus, tous voulaient s'attirer ses faveurs.

"Oui, OUI Lady Grey… non, pour la DERNIERE FOIS je ne veux pas épouser votre nièce!" s'entendit-il dire après une demi-heure.

"Un problème Potter ?"

Il se retourna. Derrière lui, Blaise avait l'air d'assister à un spectacle particulièrement désopilant, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres sombre. Harry lui jeta un regard suppliant.

"Par ici"

L'autre le tira par la manche et le poussa contre le mur contre lequel on l'avait acculé quelques minutes plus tôt. Harry ferma les yeux, redoutant l'impact mais, à sa grande surprise, il se sentit traverser l'épais mur de pierre comme si ça n'avait été qu'un voile de fumée, et atterrir à quatre pattes sur une surface dure et froide.

"AIE, non mais tu aurais pu me prévenir au moins" protesta-t-il en faisant une grimace.

"Toujours aussi geignard, Potter" dit Draco Malfoy de sa voix traînante.

Il était là, debout près de la cheminée sans feu, dans la petite pièce attenante à la salle de réception où Blaise avait amené Harry. Ce dernier choisi de ne pas relever la remarque du Serpentard. Quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'en un clignement d'yeux ce dernier fut à ses côtés, lui offrant une main pâle pour l'aider à se relever.  
Lorsque leurs doigts se touchèrent, Harry fut submergé par un tourbillon de sentiments confus, parmi lesquels une image émergea soudain, l'éblouissant presque: l'image d'une rue grise parsemée de flaques d'eau où se reflétait la blancheur aveuglante du soleil d'automne… Il frissonna.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda Draco d'une voix qu'Harry n'avait jamais entendue franchir les lèvres fines du Serprentard. Etait-ce de la sollicitude ou une sorte de pitié hautaine qu'il y décelait?

"Où sommes-nous?" demanda-t-il en lâchant précipitamment sa main. Le bruit incessant de la salle de réception parvenait toujours à ses oreilles à peine étouffé par l'épais mur de pierre grise.

"Une sorte d'antichambre, je ne sais pas vraiment à vrai dire", répondit Blaise en haussant les épaules.

Un étrange silence s'installa. Malfoy s'assis sur un canapé et se mit à tourner et à retourner entre ses mains une épée au fourreau opalin d'un air absent. Harry regarda pendant quelques instants le petit blason en or qui ornait l'une de ses faces disparaître et réapparaître successivement au gré des rotations que Malfoy faisait subir à l'objet. Une sorte de croix celtique avec en son centre, un M et un F qui luisaient sous la lumière des chandeliers. Il lui semblait l'avoir déjà vue quelque part. Il allait ouvrir la bouche lorsque Malfoy le devança.

"J'ai été incroyablement peu alerte aujourd'hui. En fait c'est à peine si je ne me donnerais pas un grand coup sur la tête pour mon affligeante incapacité de cet après-midi à voir l'immense, exubérante, aveuglante, assourdissante évidence se trémousser avec ostentation sous mes yeux"

Harry cligna des yeux et pendant un moment fut à court de mot. Jamais il n'avait entendu le froid Draco Malfoy s'exprimer de la sorte. Décidément, il ne devait pas vraiment le connaître après tout. Puis un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres.

"Blaise a tout de suite deviné lui"

Le concerné arborait un petit sourire suffisant.

"Ce n'est pas juste, je suis censé déceler ce genre de chose plus vite que lui" grommela le blond d'un air accablé. " Pour être honnête, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le Castus soit un _garçon,_ ça n'était pas arrivé…"

"Depuis huit siècles, je sais." Termina Harry. Miss Pemberley n'avait pas arrêté de le lui répéter, visiblement déçue que la personne en face d'elle soit dépourvue de la naturelle "grâce féminine" qui lui aurait permis de réussir un pas de danse de salon du premier coup.

Blaise offrit à Harry un verre de Bièraubeurre et le prit avec gratitude: Sa gorge était atrocement sèche. Draco, lui, déclina.

"Désolé Blaise, mais j'ai un dragon à chasser." Dit-il en se levant et en faisant mine d'épousseter sa lourde épée.

"Mais la chasse ne commence que dans deux jours !"

"… Ce qui est juste suffisant pour me mettre en condition. Tu sais très bien qu'il n'est pas question que j'échoue."

Harry qui n'avait suivit la conversation que d'une demi-oreille se redressa.

"Attendez! Tu avais dit que tu ne participais pas !" dit-il en agitant un doigt accusateur devant un Draco impassible.

"J'ai changé d'avis."

"Dis plutôt que tu t'es moqué de moi." Rétorqua-t-il d'un air soupçonneux.

"Peut-être" Fut la réponse énigmatique du blond. " Certaines circonstances sont apparues entre temps et ont radicalement changé la donne."

Harry se demanda ce qui avait pu arriver de si important en l'espace de quelques heures. Malfoy se moquait définitivement de lui.

"De quoi te plaints-tu Harry ?"Intervint Blaise, les yeux rieurs. " Tu auras un jeune prodige de l'épéisme pour te défendre au lieu du quelconque jeune homme boutonneux qui n'aura participé en premier lieu que dans l'espoir insensé d'atterrir dans ton lit et au sujet duquel il serait bien optimiste d'admettre qu'il sache par quel bout tenir sa baguette magique."

Il lui posa la main sur l'épaule mais la retira bien vite devant les regards noirs que lui jetèrent Draco et Harry (Pour des raisons complètement différentes, bien entendu).

"Je n'ai pas besoin de son épée de pacotille quand je suis en possession d'une baguette magique en parfait état de marche!" ronchonna Harry.

Malfoy secoua la tête de l'air mi-consterné, mi-indulgent de l'académicien qui écouterait les idioties que proféreraient un jeune néophyte dans son ignorance.

"Sérieusement Malfoy, au cas où tu réussirais_ par le plus pur des hasards, cela s'entend_ ça n'arrangerait aucun de nous deux voyons. Tu as employé toute ton industrie ces dernières années à me faire comprendre que la simple _idée_ de te retrouver dans la même pièce que moi te donnait des migraines alors je-"

"Et si j'en avais envie ?" l'interrompit le blond de la voix la plus traînante qu'il put composer.

Harry, pris au dépourvu, ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit, et il finit par la refermer. Pourquoi diable Malfoy en aurait-il _envie_? Cela lui semblait tout simplement ridicule. Puis quelque chose que Blaise lui avait confié quelques heures plus tôt lui revint en mémoire. _" …il est en train d'essayer de redorer le blason de sa famille_…". Mais bien sûr. Le titre de gardien du Castus devait venir avec son lot d'avantages en termes de stature sociale. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, cela voulait littéralement dire que le gardien deviendrait l'allié privilégié de la lumière, dans le grand échiquier de la Guerre et des rapports de force entre créatures magiques.

"Ahem"

Harry sursauta et se retrouva en un bond de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il lança un regard noir à Malfoy qui avait émis un petit rire narquois. L'immonde tête de gargouille qui ornait le mur contre lequel il était adossé quelques secondes plutôt avait toussé de sa petite voix couinante.

"Votre présence est requise dans la salle de réception, Votre Grâce." dit-elle à l'adresse d'Harry.

Il cligna des yeux.

"Est-ce que Votre Grâce permet ?" lui dit Malfoy d'une voix exagérément sucrée, lui offrant son bras.

Harry lui décocha un regard assassin et retraversa le mur de pierre sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

Désolée pour le léger retard, le chapitre s'est avéré plus long que prévu ( elles grandissent vite ces petites choses là)

Certaines reviews me demandaient avec qui Harry allait finir. Je n'aime pas révéler de prime abord les couples qui se développeront ( certains auteurs le font dans le résumé), je trouve qu'il est préférable de garder une certain ambiguïté le plus longtemps possible. Cependant, avec ce chapitre, je pense que les choses se précisent un peu.

Merci à ceux qui ont reviewé! Après tout, quelle meilleure façon de motiver un auteur que de lui faire sentir qu'il est lu, et plus ou moins apprécié.

Je posterais le prochain chapitre dans une dizaine de jours normalement .

à bientôt


	4. Chapter 4

**Là où tout commence**

Lorsqu'il pénétra à nouveau l'atmosphère pesante de la salle au plafond vertigineusement haut, il fut accueilli par un silence complet, presque religieux, différent de celui parcouru de chuchotements étouffés auquel il avait eu droit plus tôt. Il se dirigea instinctivement vers l'espèce d'estrade qui s'élevait au centre de la salle et où l'attendait le Lord avec un sourire encourageant. Celui-ci posa une main sur son épaule et s'adressa à l'assistance. Sa voix avait quelque chose de majestueux.

"Cela fait maintenant deux ans et quelques mois que je ne vous ai réuni ici, à Blackhill, où notre histoire a été écrite, où nos ancêtre ont eut à combattre les ténèbres les plus noires et en sont sortis à chaque fois victorieux, leurs alliances toujours plus fortes et leur loyauté les uns envers les autres toujours plus indéfectible. La raison de ce long silence n'est un secret pour aucun d'entre vous. Lady Elisabeth était l'un des Castus les plus aimés et les plus acclamés que nous ayons connu. Sa prestance, la justesse de son jugement et sa bienveillance inégalable ont pendant longtemps été les garants de la paix et de la cohésion dans nos rangs. C'est pourquoi, elle sera profondément regrettée."

Une nuée de murmures graves courut dans l'assistance.

"Mais une nouvelle page se tourne aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, le nouveau Castus est parmi nous…Beaucoup d'entre vous le connaissent déjà. Beaucoup aussi doutent déjà des capacités de ce garçon à peine sorti de l'enfance…"

Harry se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine de cheveux et fixa obstinément son regard sur ses bottes en cuir.

"Mais le don du Castus ne se trompe pas: il n'élit ni le lâche, ni le faible, ni le mauvais. Et en ces temps troublés, Harry Potter, futur Lord de Blackhill, est certainement la clé dont notre nation a besoin. Nous devons donc serrer les rangs et être autant des guides pour le jeune Castus qu'il ne l'est pour nous."

Harry se demanda ce que son ainé voulait dire. Le Lord avança jusqu'au bord de l'estrade.

"Au moment présent, ce dont Harry a besoin, c'est de la meilleure protection que nous puissions lui offrir. Que vos meilleurs guerriers se fassent connaître avant minuit. Les dragons géants de Transylvanie seront seuls juges de leur valeur."

Des dragons _géants_ ? Personne ne lui avait parlé de dragons _géants_ ! Harry jeta un regard paniqué à son mentor, puis à la salle.

Miss Pemberley lui avait déjà expliqué la cérémonie dans ses grandes lignes, mais ce fut tout de même avec l'estomac noué qu'il scruta la foule des présents dans l'attente qu'un volontaire se manifeste. Et si les sorciers devant lui n'avait pas été impressionnés par son aura magique et l'avaient jugé indigne d'être leur Castus ? Et s'ils trouvaient qu'il ne valait pas la peine de risquer sa vie à affronter un dragon (géant !) pour être le gardien d'un jeune sorcier mineur qui n'avait même pas encore fait ses preuves ?

Mais ses craintes furent balayées lorsqu' un homme à la carrure imposante et au teint basané vint déposer une grosse épée à ses pieds dans un bruit de métal qui le fit tressaillir, et inscrit son nom sur le parchemin que le Lord avait posé sur un pupitre.

- Le glaive du seigneur d'ArdenSide, pourfendeur des spectres de la nuit, cauchemar des loups-garous et des démons sylvestres, sera votre plus dévoué protecteur. Moi Sigismond Lark, chevalier d'Ardenside vous en fait le serment.

Après lui avoir jeté un regard ou il y avait quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'adoration, Il s'inclina puis s'éloigna à pas lent, juste à temps pour qu'une jeune femme vêtue d'une armure complète marche jusqu'à sa hauteur dans un cliquetis de ferraille et dépose une espèce de gant de métal qui brillait d'une intense lueur rouge.

- La main de Minerve n'a jamais failli à son devoir, noble Castus, dit-elle simplement.

-Une « sans-clan » lui précisa le régent du bout des lèvres, après qu'il lui eut jeté un regard interrogateur.

Harry vit se succéder les candidats, de plus en plus intrigué par l'étrange fétichisme dont ceux-ci faisaient preuve, lui présentant leurs armes comme on présenterait un ami ou un fils dont on serait particulièrement fier. Certains semblaient même ne s'en séparer qu'à contre cœur. D'ailleurs, la pile qui s'entassait au pied d'Harry devenait impressionnante.

-Les armes font parties du patrimoine de chaque famille de sang pur, lui expliqua son mentor. Elles en sont même parfois l'élément principal et le plus chéri. Elles se transmettent de génération en génération et avec elles, un mode particulier de combat.

Il lui montra d'un signe de tête l'homme imposant qui avait été le premier à se porter candidat.

-Le duché d'Ardenside par exemple pratique et perfectionne depuis des siècles une technique de combat basée sur l'exploitation de la force musculaire brute de l'épéiste. Je dois dire qu'ils ont amassé une belle collection de trophées au tournoi annuel d'art de la guerre.

Les candidats se succédèrent, la plupart d'entre eux lui murmurant un ou deux mots exprimant leur loyauté envers lui. Certains furent refusés, leur nom brillant d'une lueur rouge sur le parchemin de plus en plus encombré, parce qu'ils étaient trop jeunes, trop âgés ou trop faibles.

Harry regardait la scène se dérouler avec des yeux ébahis. Il voulait les arrêter, les attraper par leurs longues capes tournoyantes, leur crier que c'était insensé, qu'il pouvait très bien se défendre tout seul, qu'il _devait_se défendre tout seul et qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de se faire dépecer membre par membre dans une sombre forêt de l'Est de l'Europe par un dragon particulièrement féroce. Il fit quelques pas en avant puis s'arrêta, comme paralysé.

Malfoy se tenait devant lui, le regard impénétrable, la tête haute dans une posture qui respirait la puissance et la détermination. Il le regardait au fond des yeux et ses yeux gris avaient pris une teinte métallique qui rappelait les lames d'argent et les après-midi orageux. Il se pencha en avant, dans une inclination où Harry ne décela pas une once d'ironie, à sa plus grande surprise. Quelques secondes plus tard, son nom figurait au bas du parchemin dans une écriture aux longues arabesques recourbées. Il se retourna et lança un regard de défi au reste des présents.

Les lords et Ladies regroupés autour de leurs champions respectifs observèrent un silence de mort puis ils éclatèrent en protestations indignées. Malfoy les toisait d'un air indifférent. Un groupe de personnes aux mines graves et aux vêtements sombres s'étaient approchés de lui et l'un deux avait posé la main sur son épaule en signe de soutien. Son clan, sans doute.

"Pourquoi réagissent-ils comme ça? Est-ce que Malfoy a fait quelque chose de mal?" demanda Harry à Leonard en aparté, étonné d'une telle réaction. Il se doutait que l'arrogance de Malfoy lui avait valu un certain nombre d'ennemis, mais il avait toujours supposé que ce dernier jouissait d'une certaine popularité parmi la haute société.

Leonard fronça les sourcils.

"Tu connais Draco Malfoy? T'as-t-il déjà approché?" lui demanda-t-il une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse répondre, un sorcier au port altier et aux épais cheveux noirs pris la parole.

"Vous allez donc le laisser faire Linsen?" tonna-t-il de sa voix grave. " Ce n'est pas en cachant sa signature magique qu'il nous fera oublier ce qu'il est vraiment."

"Il suffit, Desmond." Répondit simplement le Lord. Il semblait absorbé dans une profonde réflexion.

"C'est tout simplement indigne d'un régent de risquer de confier l'Héritier à quelqu'un de _son espèce _!" continua Desmond, furibond. "Je peux vous assurer que l'assemblée des douze aura vent de cette histoire et saura certainement désigner les responsables."

_Quelqu'un de son espèce _avait dit le sorcier arrogant pour désigner Malfoy, et bien qu'Harry ne porte pas exactement ce dernier dans son cœur, il sentit une bouffée de colère le submerger. Il avait ressenti ces mots-là comme une gifle, comme s'il était encore ce petit garçon craintif que les Dursley arrosaient des mêmes mots injurieux et blessants._ Quelqu'un de son espèce_. Il associait ces mots dans son esprit à quelques-uns des pires souvenirs de sa vie, à ces moments où impuissant et blessé, il avait senti l'énorme poids du dédain l'enserrer en une étreinte cruelle. Il savait au plus profond de lui-même à quel point il était injuste d'être méprisé pour ce que l'on est.

"Vous êtes absolument ignoble, monsieur".

Les mots _ plus forts qu'il ne les avait voulus _s'étaient échappés de ses lèvres avant qu'il n'ait pu les retenir. Surpris par sa propre audace, il jeta un regard perdu au Lord dont les yeux semblaient lui crier "reste en dehors de ça".

Le visage de Sire Desmond passa par toutes les teintes du rouge avant de se décider pour un violet prononcé qui jurait horriblement avec sa robe de sorcier.

"Mais enfin… vous savez bien que les Malfoy sont des vampires depuis des générations."

La révélation laissa Harry sans voix. Une sorcière pas loin de lui marmonnait "Jamais, au grand jamais, je n'ai vu ça." Il fixa en silence le visage indigné de l'homme qui lui faisait face, sentant la brûlure du regard de Malfoy sur sa nuque. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas pu ressentir ça avant. Malfoy avait surement trouvé le moyen de le lui dissimuler d'une manière ou d'une autre, il en était certain : cela avait été si facile de deviner que Lawrence était un vampire, un simple contact avait suffi. Etrangement, la nature même de ce qu'il apprenait sur Malfoy l'agaçait moins que sa propre incapacité à découvrir la chose par lui-même.

"Mais je croyais que les Malfoy étaient nos alliés?" demanda-t-il au Lord Linsen. "Le fait qu'il soit un vampire ne devrait pas poser de problème, n'est-ce pas?"

Le Lord secoua la tête pour confirmer son assomption et Harry jeta un regard légèrement triomphal au dénommé Desmond.

"La tragique histoire du seul Castus qui a eu un vampire comme chef de sa garde devrait vous instruire grandement sur le risque que vous courrez en suivant ses traces, messire" répondit-il. "Je ne fais que vous apporter mon humble opinion sur le sujet, libre à vous de composer votre cour comme il vous siéra. Cependant, laissez-moi vous dire que Sire Ulrich…"

Il désigna du menton l'homme à la lourde épée qui fut l'un des premiers à s'inscrire.

"… représente la meilleur protection que vous pourriez espérer."

Harry se renfrogna. Alors comme ça, tout ce qui intéressait ce Desmond, c'était d'écarter un obstacle de taille à la réussite de son propre champion.

"Je suis navré de vous l'apprendre, mais, à la fin, c'est le dragon qui décidera." Rétorqua-t-il avec raideur."J'accepterais sa décision, quelle que soit la personne qu'il choisira, fut-ce un nain de jardin armé de boules de papier. Et vous ferez de même. Passez une bonne soirée."

Le sorcier querelleur s'éloigna alors, non sans avoir grommelé inintelligiblement dans sa barbe. Harry se retourna, et son regard se posa sur Draco Malfoy qui discutait à voix basse avec Blaise.

"Peut-être faudra-t-il que tu sache que les vampires, bien qu'ils fassent toujours partie de la coalition, ne sont pas très appréciés dans notre société" lui dit Leonard." Ca explique en partie la réaction de Desmond et de beaucoup d'autres."

Le pli soucieux qui barrait son front semblait encore plus prononcé à présent. Harry le fixa du regard, curieux.

"Je croyais que cette coalition comprenait aussi des créatures des ténèbres?" demanda-t-il perplexe."Les vampire en font bien partie que je sache?"

Le Lord acquiesça.

"Ils en font partie, d'autant plus qu'ils ont été les principaux acteurs de l'accord signé des siècles auparavant qui a donné naissance à la coalition. Cependant, un évènement est survenu et a complètement bousculé l'ordre des choses."

Harry ne dit rien, impatient de connaître la suite.

"Lady Eliana_ le premier Castus, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié_ a été enlevée par un vampire. Leur chef, qui plus est."

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un hoquet de surprise.

"Mais je croyais qu'elle avait aidé à installer la paix ! N'est-ce pas ce que tout le monde voulait ?"

"Le geste de Thor, le vampire en question, n'était ni vindicatif, ni gratuitement sanguinaire. Bien que nos meilleurs historiens se divisent sur la question, il est probable qu'il l'aie enlevée sous l'emprise de l'amour ou, plus vraisemblablement, du désir."

"Il aurait risqué de compromettre la paix si précaire simplement pour… pour ça?" s'exclama Harry, incrédule.

"Harry! Ne sous-estime pas l'attrait que représente le Castus, surtout pour un vampire. En tant que premier Castus, Eliana avait un pouvoir pur, non encore dilué par des générations successives d'héritiers. On raconte que sa présence seule donnait l'impression qu'un soleil éclatant s'était levé, même au plus profond de la nuit la plus noire. On lui associe également un grand nombre de pouvoirs curatifs que les sorciers en deux mille ans de progrès n'ont pu égaler."

Il avait posé une main derrière le dos d'Harry et le guidait à travers la foule.

"Lorsque Thor vint arracher Eliana à sa famille, elle avait déjà deux enfants. Son époux mobilisa tous les hommes du pays pendant vingt ans pour la rechercher, en vain. Il est probable qu'elle aie péri par les mains de ses geôliers, si elle ne s'était pas déjà donnée la mort."

Harry frissonna. Il eut un élan de pitié pour cette inconnue qui avait vécu quelques temps, quelque part dans le monde, et qui avait connu un si funeste destin.

"Depuis son enlèvement, les vampires ont été exclu de l'Assemblée des douze. Bien sur, ils ne nous ont jamais trahis, et le pacte a pu être maintenu tant bien que mal. Cependant, jamais un vampire n'a été le chef de la garde du Castus. On estime qu'ils représentent un danger."

"Mais Malfoy n'est pas comme ça!" protesta Harry." Jamais il ne me verra comme autre chose qu'un fardeau ou un sujet de moquerie particulièrement amusant!"

La simple idée que Malfoy puisse le trouver assez attirant pour l'enlever lui donnait envie de rire.

"Je suis d'avis que cette règle tacite qui marginalise les vampires est surannée et profondément injuste, c'est pourquoi tu ne m'a pas vu m'opposer à ce qu'il participe à la quête au même titre que les autres compétiteurs" approuva Lord Linsen. "Tu devrais t'asseoir, tu m'as l'air un peu pâle."

Il l'avait mené jusqu'à un sofa adossé à une poutre, à l'écart des festivités. Harry s'assit avec gratitude. D'un geste de la main, l'homme fit apparaître une flasque remplie d'un breuvage ambré dont il lui tendit un verre.

"Bois, ça te revigorera" lui dit-il. "C'est une potion fortifiante" ajouta-t-il lorsqu'Harry renifla avec prudence le contenu du verre en Crystal.

La potion n'avait pas aussi bon goût qu'elle n'en avait l'air, mais elle emplit Harry d'une sensation de chaleur agréable.

"Je suppose aussi que tu as entendu parler de l'assemblée de douze que Desmond a mentionné en passant. Et bien ton gardien gagnera de fait un siège pour un membre de son clan, le "treizième" siège en quelque sorte. Tu imagines bien que les douze veulent à tout prix éviter que ça n'arrive"

Harry hocha la tête.

"J'espère que Malfoy ne va pas gagner" grommela-t-il." Je n'ai aucune envie de passer tout mon temps avec cet imbécile de Serpentard. Il ne va pas gagner, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, il est trop jeune, non?"

"En fait, c'est l'un des favoris si tu veux mon avis."

Harry se figea. Lorsque Blaise lui avait vanté les innombrables atouts de Malfoy, il avait juste pensé que c'était l'ami dévoué qui s'exprimait. Ainsi donc, ses prétendues qualités de "guerrier" n'étaient pas que vaines louanges… Il se demandait si sa nature de vampire était un avantage ou un inconvénient dans la course pour le poste convoité. Harry regarda l'autre garçon debout à l'ombre d'une alcôve, de l'autre côté de la pièce. Etait-il un prédateur comme son regard dur laissait deviner, ou était-il l'esclave de sa condition, suspendu à une gorgée de sang ?

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Il devait cependant admettre que la soirée s'avérait moins ennuyeuse qu'il ne l'avait présagé. Adrian n'était pas là, ce qui en soi était une aubaine inespérée. Blaise l'avait rejoint sur le sofa, et il avait bien rit à ses remarques cyniques sur les invités présents, et les surprenantes affaires de mœurs qu'ils cachaient derrière leurs mines placides.

« ... Il paraît que depuis que Lord RoundPebble est décédé, Lady Roundpebble organise des orgies grandioses dans les cachots de son château du Lancashire. »

Harry failli recracher son jus de citrouille. Il jeta un regard curieux à la quinquagénaire à la robe austère tout en commençant à sérieusement douter de la véracité des propos du Serpentard. Son regard se posa sur Leonard qui conversait d'un air grave avec le duc Romanov ( « un allié indéfectible » selon les propres mots du régent), puis sur Malfoy, assis à une table, entourée de son clan. Plusieurs visages ne lui étaient pas tout à fait inconnus. Il reconnut plusieurs des laquais (comme Ron et lui aimaient à les appeler à l'école) du blond : Théodore Nott jetait un regard blasé sur le reste de l'assistance et un peu plus loin, Pansy Parkinson murmurait quelque chose à Malfoy qui croisa alors son regard. Harry se détourna précipitamment le sien. Blaise dût surprendre son geste.

« Tu sais Potter… Draco a vraiment changé. Ce n'est plus le garçon querelleur que tu as connu. »

« On dirait que tu essaie de me le vendre, rétorqua Harry en riant. C'est lui qui t'as demandé de me dire ça ? »

Blaise eut un sourire désabusé et se tut. Harry se sentit choir sous le poids de la fatigue et passa une main sur son visage. Il ferma les yeux, mais savait que Zabini Blaise l'observait en silence.

« Je ne sais pas … tout cela est si nouveau, si soudain… et cette histoire de vampire par-dessus le marché. Toi aussi tu en es un, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le garçon à la peau sombre hésita un instant avant d'acquiescer.

« Nous ne sommes pas des monstres, juste de simples sorciers avec un « don » spécial. »

« Un don ! »

« Oui, un don. Tu n'as pas idée de l'étendue des pouvoirs d'un véritable vampire. »

« Mais la nécessité de se nourrir de sang humain, n'est-ce pas là une majeure faiblesse ? objecta Harry. »

Le Serpentard le regarda comme s'il était tombé sur la tête.

« Tu rigoles j'espère ? Potter, il y a tellement d'avantages à boire du sang humain, je ne sais même pas par où commencer. Le problème de l'approvisionnement ne se pose même pas : la liste des donneurs volontaires est interminable, surtout pour un vampire puissant et influent. Le sang peut même être stocké, transporté, acheté et vendu… Soit rassuré : nous n'en sommes pas encore réduits à nous nourrir d'animaux de basse-cour. »

« Je … je ne voulais pas… »

« Et puis, pourquoi crois-tu que les vampires ont toujours convoité les Castus, sacrifiant la paix, leur propre honneur et parfois même leur vie pour goûter à leur sang ? »

Blaise pris une gorgée de jus de citrouille. Harry était suspendu à ses lèvres, avide d'en savoir plus.

« On raconte que le sang du Castus rendrait un vampire invincible. »

Harry sursauta.

« Quoi ? S'exclama-t-il, prenant instinctivement ses distances de l'autre garçon. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Blaise non sans un rictus gentiment moqueur. Tu n'es pas encore pleinement révélé, il y a peu de chance qu'un vampire vienne se jeter sur toi pour te vider de ton sang. Toute l'espèce de… fronde tout à l'heure contre la participation de Draco était ridicule à mon avis. Le sang du Castus s'est tellement dilué depuis Eliana, je ne pense pas que le tiens ait l'attrait nécessaire pour rendre un vampire complètement incontrôlable. Et puis, si Draco avait _vraiment _l'intention de faire de toi son donneur personnel, il aurait été plus simple pour lui de simplement t'enlever sous le nez de ton garde du corps, au lieu de s'infliger une confrontation avec un dragon qui risque d'être éprouvante, même pour lui. »

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir soulagé de ne pas être une proie de choix pour les vampires ou offensé de se voir sous-estimé de la sorte.

« Je veux dire, poursuivit le vampire, je ne répugne pas vraiment à l'idée de plonger mes crocs dans… »

Un instant plus tard, la baguette du brun était pressée contre la gorge du Serpentard.

« Je sais me défendre, Zabini, fit-il entre ses dents. »

Le sourire de celui-ci ne s'effaça pas complètement. Harry rangea sa baguette. Zabini était absolument inoffensif, il pouvait le sentir. Pendant le bref moment où sa baguette était entrée en contact avec la peau de son voisin, il avait été submergé d'images et de sensations confuses. Il se leva.

« Dis bonjour à tes petites sœurs pour moi, dit-il en guise d'au-revoir. »

L'expression de Zabini était absolument jouissive.

* * *

Le jour suivant au château fut plutôt mouvementé, chaque pièce et chaque corridor s'étaient animés d'une vie pour le moins inhabituelle. En effet, selon la réglementation en vigueur, les différents champions qui prenaient part à la compétition passeraient quelques jours aux châteaux, tout comme leur suite et l'ensemble de leurs domestiques, dans l'attente que le départ fut donné. Harry passa toute la matinée à chercher un coin tranquille pour entamer ses devoirs de vacances et était au bord de l'exaspération : Un groupe de sorcières américaines occupait la bibliothèque, le jardin était devenu un véritable champs de bataille où champions et championnes s'exerçaient sans relâche pour perfectionner leur technique, quand à ses propres appartements, il avait très vite compris que les déserter réduisait grandement la probabilité de voir la face ridée de miss Pemberley surgir soudain pour critiquer la couleur de ses chaussettes.

Il se décida pour la volière, bien que le sol jonché de squelettes de rats morts et de plumes de hibou fût pour le moins dégouttant. Il sortit sa baguette pour conjurer un tapis avant de se souvenir qu'il risquait l'expulsion de Poudlard. Il soupira et s'adossa contre le mur de pierre. La vue seule du ciel bleu qui s'étendait à l'horizon, contrastant avec la cime vert sombre des pins environnants lui réchauffait le cœur, évoquant les après –midi passés avec Hermione sur la pelouse du parc de Poudlard dans l'espoir fou d'arriver à se plier à ses terribles plannings de révision, ou alors les entraînements de quidditch avec Ron et ses frères, lorsqu'il s'était envolé avec insouciance à leurs côtés, les cheveux ébouriffés par le vent.

Il eut soudain une idée. Il posa un genou sur le rebord de la fenêtre puis se mit debout, les pieds solidement planté sur les briques grises. Evoluant avec précaution, il tâta le mur convexe de la tour, à la recherche d'une aspérité. Quelques minutes plus tard, il parvenait à se hisser sur le toit bordé de crénelages de la tour, et se laissé retomber sur le dos haletant après un tel effort. Il avait toujours aimé monter sur les toits, depuis le temps où, chez les Dursley, il s'y réfugiait pour fuir les cris et les remontrances de son oncle et de sa tante. Là, il se délectait des quelques heures où, dans le silence et la solitude, il pouvait travailler, réfléchir, ou regarder oisivement les nuages se faire et se défaire dans leur course paresseuse à travers le ciel.

« Potter, si tu étais tombé, ça n'aurait pas été bien beau à voir. »

Sursautant, Harry fut sur pieds en un bond et aurait pu perdre l'équilibre et glisser si la main de Malfoy ne l'avait pas attrapé in extremis par le bras. Evidemment, c'était trop beau pour être vrai : Il ne pouvait pas être le seul à avoir pensé au toit. Il refusa cependant de montrer sa surprise.

« Malfoy, dit-il d'un ton neutre avec un léger signe de la tête en guise de salut. Le blond était débout, contre le vent puissant qui soufflait sur eux, s'appuyant sur le fourreau de son épée comme sur une canne, sa cape tourbillonnant furieusement. Il fixait l'horizon, sans bouger d'un cil, comme plongé dans une profonde méditation.

Harry essaya d'ouvrir son grimoire de métamorphose mais se rendit vite compte que le vent l'empêcherait de faire tenir les pages en place. Plusieurs minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles il fouilla dans son sac-à-dos, plus pour s'occuper que dans un but bien défini. Sa curiosité eut finalement raison de lui.

« Pourquoi tu ne t'entraînes pas avec les autres ? demanda-t-il . »

« Ce ne sont pas quelques heures d'exercice qui feront la différence, Potter, répondit le blond d'un air impénétrable. »

« Tu as l'air si sûr de toi. Quel est ton plan au juste ? je suis curieux de le connaître, poursuivit Harry. En effet, Malfoy ne pouvait pas utiliser de magie pour des raisons évidentes, quand à son épée, il doutait qu'elle puisse être d'une quelconque utilité contre un dragon colossal.

« Il y a d'autres sortes de magie que celles que le ministère peut réguler, répondit le Serpentard comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Je t'en ferais bien une démonstration mais je doute que Lord Linsen apprécierait de voir son château endommagé. De plus, je doute fortement que quiconque ait le cran de m'exclure de l'école après les montagnes d'or sous-lesquelles mon père a noyé le conseil d'administration. »

Malfoy faisait à nouveau tourner l'épée entre ses doigts d'un geste absent. Etait-il nerveux ou était-ce là une simple manie ? Harry regarda le M et le F briller sous le soleil, comme hypnotisé. Il se leva et s'approcha avec précaution.

« Puis-je la voir ? »

Il fut quelque peu surpris que Malfoy la lui tende presque immédiatement. Il la prit entre ses doigts et l'examina. Elle était plus lourde qu'une épée normale. Une chaleur diffuse s'en dégageait, comme si elle était douée de vie. Ce n'était décidément pas une arme ordinaire. Harry passa un doigt tremblant sur les lettres en relief qui l'ornaient et la tira légèrement, très légèrement de son fourreau, dévoilant une infime partie de la lame, une partie aussi fine qu'un fil de laine.

Le monde d'Harry tangua. Il perdit pied et se sentit tomber en arrière. Les yeux grands ouvert, il ne voyait pourtant rien d'autre que l'éclat aveuglant du métal. La lame lui raconta son histoire, la lui hurla aux oreilles comme la confession d'un forcené, comme un flot de lave propulsé par la gueule d'un volcan, ravageant tout sur son passage. C'était l'histoire de villes entières détruites, d'enfants pleurant à pleins poumons, de femmes violées, de corps mangés par la vermine, de guerriers écartelés, de ténèbres rampantes et ce feu, tout ce feu, incendiant sans discriminer le brave et le vil, le vertueux et le lâche. La lame avait enfanté l'enfer, depuis le jour maudit où elle sortit, encore fumante, des entrailles d'une forge romaine…

« POTTER! »

Quelqu'un était en train de le secouer par les épaules. Il était tombé à genoux sur le toit de tuiles et Malfoy s'était agenouillé pour se mettre à son niveau. Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. « Vais bien » murmura-t-il, et Draco arrêta de le secouer mais ne le lâcha pas pour autant, de peur sans doute de le voir dégringoler. Harry se dit qu'il avait bien raison : Il avait l'impression d'avoir des jambes en coton. Il vit du coin de l'œil que l'épée était solidement attachée à la ceinture du blond. Il sentit ses jambes quitter le sol.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » protesta-t-il d'une voix faible. Mais Draco l'avait déjà hissé sur son dos.

« Accroche-toi » lui intima-t-il. Harry se sentait lentement glisser dans l'inconscience mais il parvint malgré tout à passer des bras fatigués autour du cou de son porteur. Par une manœuvre agile que l'esprit engourdi de Harry ne comprit pas vraiment, Draco parvint à les mener sains et saufs sur le sol ferme de la volière.

« Ton épée… ce n'est pas un simple bout de métal n'est-ce pas ? » dit Harry la voix pas plus haute qu'un murmure, la bouche à quelques centimètres de l'oreille du blond, qui marchait le long du couloir du septième étage.

« Evidemment que ce n'est pas un vulgaire bout de métal. »

« Je veux dire, ce n'est pas une épée ordinaire ? Elle m'a raconté des choses, des choses horribles. »

Sa voix vacilla. Il resserra sa prise autour du cou du Serpentard . Avait-il frissonné ?

« Elle est possédée par un esprit très ancien. Mais ce n'est pas un esprit malveillant. Je-je crois… qu'on l'a manipulé à mauvais escient. »

Draco continua de marcher sans dire un mot.

« Bonne chance pour demain » ajouta Harry du bout des lèvres. N'en pouvant plus, il finit par s'endormir, la tête contre le dos du Serpentard, bercé par le bruit de ses pas sur le sol de pierre.

Il rêva d'un dragon, un dragon qui ressemblait curieusement au magyar à pointes à qui il avait dû voler un œuf au cours du tournoi des trois sorciers. Dans son rêve Malfoy le transperçait avec sa lame, et le dragon partait en fumée dans un grognement d'agonie. Et puis soudain, Malfoy était lui-même dragon, il lui poussait des écailles et des griffes. Il crachait un feu ardent. Il avait l'air invincible mais il saignait abondamment, là où une épée scintillante était plantée, juste au-dessus de son cœur.

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, il faisait déjà nuit. Une pellicule de sueur recouvrait sa peau et il avait froid. Il regarda autour de lui. Il était dans l'infirmerie et Mathilda s'affairait autour de lui dans un bruissement de tissu.

« Où est Malfoy ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

La jeune fllle sursauta et baissa les yeux.

«Milord. Je l'ignore, milord. Il y a une heure que la Quête a commencé »

.

* * *

Oui, ça fait une éternité que je n'ai rien posté. Non, je ne manquais pas d'inspiration. Et non je n'ai pas d'excuse. Je sais, je suis lamentable... La suite arrivera sûrement très vite.

Je suis impatiente de connaître votre avis sur ce chapitre !


	5. Chapter 5

**Vie de cour**

« Votre Grâce, je vous attendais. »

Harry se retourna. Il avait passé la dernière heure à errer dans la forêt de conifères, à la recherche de la prophétesse. Lord Linsen lui avait dit qu'elle l'attendrait sous un grand séquoia, mais après plusieurs minutes de recherches infructueuses, il s'était avoué vaincu et avait fini par s'asseoir sur un petit rocher pour se reposer, maudissant ses piètres connaissances en botanique.

« Je vous demande de m'excuser pour le retard, je me suis perdu en route… » Marmonna-t-il embarrassé. La même femme qui avait posé une main ridée sur sa tête pour proclamer lors de la cérémonie qu'il était bien le l'élu se tenait devant lui, emmitouflée dans une épaisse fourrure couleur fauve, malgré la température assez élevée de cette matinée de Juillet. Son regard aveugle le scruta en silence, ce qui ajouta à son malaise.

« La forêt aime à se jouer des promeneurs imprudents. » dit-elle simplement.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte, faisant craquer à chaque pas les brindilles cassantes qui tapissaient le sol. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil curieux au profil figé de la prophétesse se demandant comment elle pouvait connaître aussi bien son chemin elle qui ne voyait pas. Ils finirent par atteindre une grande clairière, et Vera la prophétesse s'arrêta de marcher pour frapper le sol de trois coups secs de son bâton. Harry retint son souffle.

D'abord Il ne se passa rien. Puis un grondement sourd monta autour d'eux et la terre se mit à trembler, faisant vibrer l'air et effarouchant un groupe d'oiseau qui quitta précipitamment le sol dans un frou-frou de plumes. Sous les yeux ébahis d'Harry, une espèce d'ombre apparut au milieu de a clairière. Elle se mit à s'élargir et à s'épaissir et le jeune homme se rendit alors compte que c'était un trou qui s'était creusé dans le sol recouvert de mousse. Une branche en sortit, puis deux, et se fut comme s'il assistait à la croissance d'un arbre en mode accéléré. Quelques secondes plus, tard, là où le décor avait été auparavant complètement nu, un grande amandier majestueux se dressait, habillé de vert et de blanc.

Vera s'avança, Harry sur ses talons. Elle tendit un bras noueux et cueillit une poignée de fruits verdâtres. Elle les décortiqua d'un geste habile de la main (bien qu'Harry soupçonne l'intervention de la magie). Au creux de sa paume, trois amandes se détachaient nettement contre la peau sombre.

« Des amandes de l'autre monde » expliqua-t-elle, devinant son regard interrogateur. « Pour les jours où les portes de l'invisible refusent de laisser entrer un esprit rationnel. »

Enigmatique, elle resserra son manteau autour de ses épaules.

« Le Lord m'a appris que vous requériez mes conseils. Mon humble savoir est à votre disposition »

En fait Harry n'avait pas _exactement_demandé à voir la prophétesse. Il avait parlé au Lord des étranges visions qui l'assaillaient en présence des autres, et aussi des rêves perturbants qui peuplaient ses nuits et l'empêchaient de se reposer. Il ne voulait surtout pas paraître trop geignard mais il estimait que tressaillir aux moments les plus imprévus de la journée et avoir le cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine sans que les évènements ne justifient le moins du monde une telle réaction, ne devait pas être très sain à la longue. (Alors qu'il prenait un bain extrêmement relaxant la veille, il avait sursauté si fort qu'il s'était cogné la tête contre le carrelage. Son crâne en était toujours endolori) Le Lord lui avait alors vivement conseillé d'aller voir la prophétesse, arguant qu'elle saurait répondra au mieux à ses inquiétudes.

Vera eut l'air pensif lorsqu'il lui eut fait part de ses préoccupations. Elle se remit à marcher, et Harry lui emboîta le pas.

« Quels sont vos dons Harry? »demanda-t-elle de sa voix grave.

Désarçonné, Harry faillit répondre « Le Quidditch » mais se ravisa juste à temps de peur de paraître ridicule. Ce n'était visiblement pas la réponse que son interlocutrice attendait.

« Eh bien… certains disent que je suis un empathe. »

« L'empathie est un don inestimable quand utilisée correctement, un don bien plus redoutable qu'on ne pourrait le penser de prime abord, plus redoutable même que la legilimancie. »

Harry émit un petit bruit incrédule.

« Un legilimens doit sonder, fouiller l'esprit pour en extirper les secrets les plus inavouables. Il agresse et laisse la marque indélébile de l'effraction. L'empathe subtilise sans s'exposer. Il ne se demande pas où il doit regarder, ce qu'il cherche s'offre à lui et il n'a plus qu'à se pencher pour le cueillir »

« Il s'offre même à lui lorsqu'il n'en demande pas tant ! » répliqua Harry.

« Il faut que vous appreniez à dompter l'empathie, à réduire sa voix à simple murmure qui flotterait à la périphérie de votre attention, et ne le solliciterait que lorsque cela serait absolument impératif. »

Et devant son silence, elle ajouta :

« Je vous apprendrez, si vous le souhaitez. »

« Vous aussi, vous possédez ce pouvoir ? »

« L'empathie est un don naturel des Castus », clarifia Véra, « mais les simples mortels peuvent également s'y essayer, bien que le prix se révèle souvent un peu élevé. »

Une ombre passa sur son visage vénérable.

« Vos yeux- » Il s'interrompit soudain et jeta un regard inquiet à son interlocutrice, craignant de l'avoir offensée. Il fut surpris de la voir sourire.

« Non, ma cécité n'a rien à voir avec cela, mon sacrifice fut d'une autre nature. »dit-elle d'un air indulgent. « C'est mon impertinence qui m'a coûté les yeux, elle a même failli me coûter la vie. »

« Je ne comprends pas »dit Harry, intrigué.

« J'étais jeune et ambitieuse. Mais je ne veux pas vous ennuyer avec des fables d'un autre temps. Je vous dirais simplement une chose : La vérité ne vous sera jamais donnée sur un plateau, il vous faudra écarter un millier de présupposés et les sophismes fallacieux si vous voulez ne serait-ce que l'apercevoir de loin. A ce moment-là, ce sera l'obstination de vos pairs qu'il faudra combattre. »

Sa voix était toujours aussi monocorde, mais Harry crut y déceler un voile d'amertume qui lui serra le cœur. Ils approchaient une partie de la forêt où les arbres, plus denses, formaient un toit de branchages enchevêtrés au-dessus de leurs têtes. Il se racla la gorge.

« Vous avez d'autre dons, Castus. Je l'ai senti, au moment même où ma paume a frôlé votre tête lors de la cérémonie, aussi sûrement que je sens ce bâton entre mes doigts. Vous êtes puissant. Bien plus puissant que lady Elisabeth, et que lady Meredith avant elle.»

« Quelles sortes de pouvoirs ? » demanda Harry, depuis en plus désespéré. Pour d'obscures raisons, tout le monde voyait en lui une sorte de super héros, et à chaque fois qu'il demandait des éclaircissements, il se retrouve à contempler des interrogations encore plus nombreuses et complexes.

« Vous serez pleinement révélés dans quelques semaines, peut-être même dans quelques jours. A ce moment-là, vous aurez votre réponse. D'ici-là, vous devriez cesser de vous tracasser.»

Il regarda en silence ses bottes s'enfoncer dans le sol légèrement boueux. Depuis le début de la semaine _ et de la Quête_ il s'était senti fébrile. Quatre jours étaient passés sans qu'un vainqueur ne se soit montré. Des nouvelles atroces parvenaient aux oreilles d'Harry : des récits de jeunes hommes et femmes à peine sortis de l'enfance qui n'avait plus donné signe de vie depuis lundi, des récits de corps tellement mutilés qu'ils en étaient absolument inidentifiables. Bien qu'il ait habituellement du respect pour les traditions, sans nécessairement y prendre part, celle-ci lui paraissait superflue et particulièrement sanglante. Quand tout cela allait-il s'arrêter ? Ca n'aidait assurément pas ses nerfs déjà mis à rude épreuve. Dans sa frustration il frappa du bout du pied un vieux cocon desséché qui alla bringuebalant s'écraser contre une souche d'arbre.

« Vous pensez que… que je ferais un bon Castus ? »

La prophétesse prit sa main dans la sienne, ses longs doigts aux griffes acérées s'enroulant autour de son poignet.

« Placez votre confiance en ceux qui la méritent : cela pourra vous éviter bien des déboires. Ne vous prosternez devant personne, même si les Cieux même pesaient sur vos épaules. Enfin, soyez impertinent, on ne vous en tiendra pas rigueur. »

Il sentit le poids d'un objet dans sa main tendue. Il baissa les yeux pour voir trois amandes parfaitement ovales dans le creux de sa paume.

Entretemps, la prophétesse avait disparu.

« Hey ! » s'exclama-t-il rompant la douce quiétude de la forêt. « J'ai encore des choses à vous demander ! »

Il eut le silence pour seule réponse. Dépité, il prit le chemin du retour.

* * *

Il y avait quelque chose d'extrêmement distrayant dans la manière dont un morceau de papier roulait entre le pouce et l'index jusqu'à prendre une forme sphérique, puis, sous l'impulsion d'un mouvement sec du poignet, décrivait une trajectoire aérienne en arc de cercle, pour enfin terminer sa course dans un col de chemise.

« Arrête ça. » protesta le propriétaire dudit col en jetant un regard noir à Harry, assis de l'autre côté d'une table de la bibliothèque. Ce dernier souffla bruyamment, sans cesser une seule seconde de se balancer sur sa chaise. Il était en train d'essayer de faire ses devoirs, mais il s'était très vite rendu compte qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à se concentrer. Et Blaise qui ne le laissait pas copier sur lui…

« De toute façon, tu peux le garder ton devoir de potion, je suis sûr qu'il ne vaut pas plus qu'un D ! » avait été sa réponse puérile au refus de Blaise, agrémentée d'un tirage de langue qui avait agacé le serpentard. Il avait quand même consenti à lui tenir compagnie dans la salle d'étude, tout en feuilletant négligemment un manuel d'histoire qu'il avait pioché au hasard sur une étagère.

« Tu as des nouvelles ? » demanda Harry, posant enfin la question qui lui avait brûlé les lèvres depuis qu'il avait croisé Blaise ce matin-là. Ce dernier compris la référence tacite à son meilleur ami et sa bouche sombre s'étira en un sourire narquois.

« Alors c'est ça qui te rendait aussi nerveux ? Et moi qui croyais que tu étais en pleines menstrues… »

Harry lui jeta un regard noir, ne trouvant pas la plaisanterie très à son goût. En temps normal il aurait toléré l'humour salace de Blaise, mais il le trouvait assez déplacé dans les circonstances actuelles (A vrai dire, il appréciait aussi moyennement d'en être lui-même la cible). Le visage de son voisin de table prit tout de suite un air plus sérieux.

« Lady Narcissa m'a informé qu'il touchait au but. Apparemment, il avait pris en filature un spécimen assez courant dans les alpes suisses, avant de perdre sa trace. Maintenant il a rejoint l'Ecosse à ce qu'il paraît. Ça ne devrait plus être très long, connaissant le niveau la-men-table des autres participants. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il l'ait déjà vaincu, ce dragon, et qu'il ait pris des vacances histoire de laisser une petite chance à cette bande de nuls. »

L'assurance de Blaise laissa Harry dubitatif. Il tritura pensivement une plume entre ses doigts. Il ne voulait certainement pas de Malfoy comme garde-du-corps, mais il ne voulait pas non plus que ce dernier meurt seul, au fin fond de l'Europe continental, le corps déchiqueté par un reptile hypertrophié. Il espérait juste qu'il déclarerait forfait.

Le bruit d'une chaise glissant sur le plancher le tira de sa réflexion.

« Blaise, je n'aurais jamais cru que je te verrais un jour traîner avec Potter. »

Pansy Parkinson prit place à la droite d'Harry, sans y être invitée, et posa sur la table un sac en cuir d'une taille démesuré, dans un bruit suspect de tintement de métal.

« Et la prochaine fois, ne me demande plus d'aller chercher ton _arsenal_ à l'armurerie ou je t'enfonce un fleuret dans… »

« J'aurais voulu qualifier tes propos de charmants, mais je ne suis même pas d'humeur à faire de l'ironie. » la coupa précipitamment Blaise.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Parkinson » intervint Harry.

La jeune fille aux cheveux bruns lui tendit cérémonieusement une main gantée, qu'il serra en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas s'esclaffer.

« Comprenons-nous bien Potter : Je trouve toujours ta compagnie extrêmement désagréable, mais je promets d'être civile avec toi au nom de l'étiquette et des bonnes manières. »déclara-t-elle d'une voix pincée.

« Euh … très bien » répondit le brun, ne sachant qu'en penser. « J'apprécie l'effort. »

Blaise lui, riait ouvertement de son amie.

« Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas te faire _embrocher_ par son futur gardien au moindre faux pas. »

« Honnêtement Blaise, tu devrais juste la fermer. »

Elle sortit un épais grimoire de son sac, et en tourna quelques pages. Harry se leva et commença à ranger ses affaires dans son sac.

« Où tu vas comme ça ? » s'étonna Blaise. « Personne ne peut remplir cinquante centimètre de parchemin à cette vitesse ! »

« Je terminerais mon devoir plus tard », dit Harry. « J'en ai assez de cette pièce, je vais juste… me promener. »

« Je viens avec toi » déclara d'emblée Blaise.

Harry soupira, agacé. Depuis que le bruit avait couru dans le château qu'il était sujet à des douleurs sporadiques et à des évanouissements, son entourage se montrait suspicieusement réticent à le laisser seul, surtout Blaise qu'il semblait croiser de plus en plus souvent dans les couloirs.

« Non, je me débrouillerais tout seul merci. » répondit-il d'une voix ferme.

« Tu as plus d'ennemis dans ce château que tu ne le penses Potter. » argumenta Parkinson d'une voix chargée de sous-entendus. « Ce n'est pas parce qu'un seigneur te fait une petite courbette qu'il ne va pas essayer de te poignarder dans le dos. »

Haussant évasivement les épaules, Harry pris congé des deux serpentard et sorti de la bibliothèque. Il fut accueilli par la fraîcheur plaisante du corridor, où s'engouffrait par de hautes fenêtres entr'ouvertes un vent vigoureux. Il descendit rapidement les escaliers de pierre, se dirigeant vers la salle d'arme. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'y rendait. La première fois qu'il y avait mis les pieds, il était tombé par hasard sur un spectacle des plus fascinants : Deux hommes se battaient à l'épée avec une habileté époustouflante, leurs lames n'étant plus que des éclairs de lumière diffuse qui dansaient une valse rapide dans les airs, rythmée par le bruit de l'acier entrechoqué. Sentant sa présence, les deux combattants s'étaient brusquement interrompus. L'un d'eux était Lawrence Alexander, le vampire qui était venu le chercher au 4 Privet Drive. Harry s'était alors confondu en excuses devant l'homme toujours haletant après l'effort qu'il avait fourni. A sa grande surprise, ce dernier l'avait invité à venir le regarder s'entraîner aussi souvent qu'il le souhaitait. Harry ne s'était pas fait prier, et était retourné le voir à plusieurs reprises, comme magnétisé par la pure puissance de ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, une puissance indépendante de toute influence magique, seulement la force brute de corps en mouvement.

Arrivé à destination, il passa une tête hésitante dans l'embrasure de la porte. Alexander était seul et lui faisait dos, penché sur une lourde caisse en bois.

« Je ne pensais plus que vous alliez venir, Harry. » dit-il de sa voix suave sans se retourner.

Harry marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible tout en continuant de fixer le dos voûté du vampire. Celui-ci fit alors volte-face, une mince épée entre les doigts.

« Attrapez.» dit-il sans crier gare, et Harry dut attraper l'épée au vol.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? » dit-il d'une voix incertaine. Puis il baissa les yeux.

« Vous m'avez donné une épée de bois ! » protesta-il, vexé. Il n'était pas un enfant.

Le visage d'Alexander se fendit en un large sourire.

« Une épée de mage n'est que ce que son porteur décide d'en faire. Regardez-y de plus près : Je ne vous ferais pas l'offense de vous donner une épée de bois. »

Harry souleva l'objet à hauteur de son visage et en examina le bois sombre et noueux. Soudain, le vampire était à ses côtés sans qu'il n'ait la moindre idée de la façon dont il était arrivé là. Il lui encercla le poignet de la main et, sous les yeux ébahis du brun, ce qui n'était jusqu'alors qu'une stupide planche se métamorphosa en lourde épée d'airain à la garde incrustée de rubis. Il dut s'y prendre des deux mains pour ne pas la laisser tomber. Une magie qui n'était pas la sienne lui parcourait le bras droit, courant du haut de son épaule jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Il frissonna. Ce n'était pas une sensation désagréable.

« Les armes magiques sont forgées par les elfes des bois » expliqua Lawrence sans lui lâcher le poignet. « Elles obéissent à leurs maîtres, tout comme le ferait une baguette magique. Mais attention… »

Il le lâcha, mais ne s'écarta pas.

« … commander une épée magique n'est pas aussi simple qu'agiter un simple bout de bois. »

L'épée était en train de rétrécir et sa surface se recouvrait de rainures toutes végétale. Paniquant légèrement, Harry ferma les yeux et visualisa de toutes ses forces une épée métallique. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il serrait entre ses doigts une petite dague complètement ébréchée.

« Pas mal pour une première tentative » commenta Lawrence d'une voix où perçait un amusement à peine dissimulé. Harry se retourna pour lui faire face. Il était vraiment grand et sa voix grondait dans sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'il parlait. Harry eut subitement une pensée pour Sirius et sa voix caverneuse, et son cœur se serra. Il se sentait coupable de ne plus avoir pensé à lui depuis quelques temps, depuis que sa vie avait pris un tournant aussi imprévisible. Les yeux de Lawrence scintillaient d'une lueur bienveillante et Harry lui sourit avec gratitude. Il avait l'impression que c'était la seule personne à Blackhill qui ne le traitait pas comme une petite chose fragile et il lui en était reconnaissant.

Le sourire d'Harry s'effaça aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Son cœur rata brusquement un battement. Son agitation constante qui avait débuté quelques jours plus tôt semblait culminer en une bouffée d'angoisse qui le laissa pantelant. Non, ce n'était pas de l'angoisse. Il avait du mal à mettre un nom sur ce sentiment intense. Lawrence lui passa un bras autour des épaules pour le soutenir.

« Ça va ? »demanda-t-il avec sollicitude.

« Sir ! »

C'était Mathilda. Elle se tenait sur le pas de la porte, une pile de linge sur les bras. Elle avait surement dû être interrompue au milieu de ses occupations par un évènement inattendu. Elle jeta un regard craintif au vampire qui le tenait toujours en une sorte de demi-étreinte.

« Le lord m'envoie vous chercher. Il faut absolument que vous vous rendiez dans le hall, Sir ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il à la soubrette tandis qu'il dévalait les escaliers à ses côtés.

« Une championne ! Une championne a vaincu le dragon !»

Et en effet, lorsqu'ils atteignirent le hall au haut plafond en coupole, Harry fut d'abord frappé par le nombre de personnes présentes. Une multitude de Lord et de Lady reportèrent simultanément leur regard sur lui. Il sentit le sang lui monter aux joues, comme à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait au centre de l'attention générale. Lord Linsen posa une main sur son épaule, et le guida vers le centre de la pièce. Sur le sol de marbre était posé un croc blanc _ou était-ce un crochet ?_ de la taille d'une crosse de hockey, nageant dans une flaque de sang.

Une odeur pestilentielle s'en dégageait : La puanteur insoutenable de la mort. Harry se sentit un peu nauséeux.

« Où est la championne ? » demanda-t-il sans vraiment s'adresser à personne en particulier. Il ne pouvait décrocher son regard de l'objet macabre, et plus il s'attardait dessus, plus il sentait une étrange excitation monter en lui, prenant le dessus sur son dégoût instinctif. Ce croc avait jadis appartenu à un dragon, une créature bien vivante.

« Dans l'infirmerie. » répondit le Lord. « Elle est … assez mal en point »

« Milord »

Une voix s'était élevée parmi la foule.

« Si je puis me permettre », dit une femme coiffée d'un chapeau de crêpe à l'allure désuète. « Ne devrions-nous pas proclamer tout de suite la nomination de la championne ? »

C'était visiblement la chef de clan de la championne en question. Harry se rendit compte que c'était à lui qu'elle s'adressait. C'était après tout à lui que revenait le dernier mot. Lord Linsen lui serra brièvement l'épaule en signe de soutien. _Quelle__championne ?_Lança quelqu'un dans l'assistance, déclenchant quelques rires.

« Oui, quelle championne lady Galloway ? » dit un petit homme trapu

« Elle va s'en remettre » protesta Lady Galloway «Elle a juste quelques égratignures. Les guérisseurs … »

« Les guérisseurs sont très talentueux, j'en conviens, mais la résurrection ne fait certainement pas partie de leur domaine de compétence ! »

Un murmure d'assentiment traversa l'assemblée des présents.

« Il faut que je la voie. » dit Harry d'une voix audible.

Sa poitrine s'élevait et s'abaissait au rythme de sa respiration laborieuse. Une large blessure lui déchirait le flanc, imbibant abondamment la grosse couche de pansement blanc d'un sang sombre et épais.

« Nous n'avons rien pu faire de plus » lui dit un guérisseur en robe blanche qui se tenait de l'autre côté du lit. « Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. »

La gorge nouée, il regarda les paupières de la jeune femme trembloter incessamment comme si elle luttait contre la mort pour pouvoir les ouvrir une dernière fois et contempler le monde. Ses traits n'avaient pas encore perdu les angles arrondis de l'enfance. Elle ne devait pas être bien plus âgée que lui.

« Est-ce que vous ne pouvez pas lui faire une transfusion de sang ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

Sa voix tremblait et il se haït pour cela. Il voulait tellement faire quelque chose pour la malade et son impuissance le frustrait terriblement.

« On pourrait, mais le poison a déjà pénétré trop profondément dans son organisme. Elle ne recouvrera probablement jamais l'usage total de ses membres. » Répondit le guérisseur d'un air grave.

Harry prit la main tailladée dans la sienne. Ce soir-là, il regarda pendant de longues heures le visage inerte auquel l'éclairage des chandelles donnait un air d'outre-tombe. Les autres quittèrent la pièce un par un, le soleil déclina lentement jusqu'à disparaître complètement derrière l'horizon. Il se sentait tellement proche de cette femme qui s'était sacrifiée pour un idéal dont il commençait seulement à saisir l'importance.

« Tristan…Tristan ! »

La petite voix rauque et faible, le réveilla au milieu de la nuit. Il avait dû s'endormir au chevet de la malade. Elle semblait s'être réveillée. Elle se débattait, suait abondamment … Elle délirait aussi.

« Tristan… c'est toi Tristan ? » coassa-t-elle, ses yeux bruns fixant un point invisible dans le plafond.

Il lui serra la main, mais ne dit rien.

« Le dragon a gagné. J'ai perdu, Tristan. Je suis désolée. »

Une larme orpheline coula sur sa joue. Elle se tut, et seul le bruit de sa respiration saccadée emplit le silence. Harry regarda par la fenêtre le ciel prendre les couleurs irisées de l'aurore. Il se leva et quitta la pièce.

* * *

Lorsque Draco asséna le coup de grâce au dragon, il était environ dix heures du matin et Harry supervisait les dernières touches données au petit monument qu'il avait tenu à ériger dans le parc, en l'honneur de la championne décédée quelques heures plus tôt. Il avait fait poser le croc ensanglanté dans un vivarium de verre, avec une plaque qui disait simplement « Adenora Manning (1975-1996), chasseuse de dragons». Il n'aurait su réellement expliquer comment il l'avait su. Une heure plus tard, Malfoy déposait devant lui un cœur de dragon de la taille d'une petite voiture. Il aurait juré avoir vu battre l'organe encore fumant.

Le jeune serpentard n'en menait pas large : son visage ensanglanté portait une vilaine blessure qui s'étirait de sa tempe gauche jusqu'à son menton, et ses vêtements d'habitude irréprochables semblaient avoir connu des jours meilleurs. Il n'en arborait pas moins un air légèrement triomphal, attendant d'un pied ferme que quelqu'un vienne constater sa victoire.

« Tu te rends compte que tu vas déclencher une véritable crise politique ? » dit Harry ne quittant pas des yeux l'organe palpitant maculé de sang.

« J'y… compte…bien » répondit Malfoy d'une voix entrecoupée de halètements, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur de défi. Il planta son épée dans le sol et s'appuya dessus comme Harry l'avait vu faire sur les toits quelques jours auparavant.

Le Castus envoya un jardinier prévenir le lord et reporta son regard sur la balafre suintante du blond. Il s'approcha pour y voir de plus près.

« Merlin, c'est un miracle qu'il ne t'ait pas décapité. »

« Tu aurais préféré ? »

« Pas vraiment. Quitte à avoir un garde du corps, autant qu'il ait encore sa tête. Pas comme ce poulet sans tête _ Mike, je crois qu'il s'appelait_ qu'ils ont montré l'autre jour à la télévision. Il passait son temps à essayer de picorer des graines, le pauvre animal. Je crois qu'il est mort étouffé.»

Malfoy le regarda comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser avant d'éclater d'un rire sonore et communicatif. Harry qui ne l'avait jamais vu aussi hilare se sentit vaguement vexé.

« Désolé, mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont tu parles Potter. » déclara Malfoy lorsqu'il eut repris quelque peu contenance.

Harry posa une main sur son front et fit mine de vérifier sa température. Passer plusieurs jours à traquer un dragon dans une sombre forêt écossaise pouvait s'avérer particulièrement pénible, et le comportement de Malfoy était après tout suspicieusement inhabituel. Ce dernier lui attrapa l'avant-bras comme pour l'écarter mais n'en fit rien. Le rythme de sa respiration était toujours rapide et Harry sentait son souffle chaud lui balayer le visage.

« Ton dédain pour la souffrance animale est révoltant. » murmura le brun.

« Vraiment, Potter…» dit l'autre en haussant un sourcil. « Un poulet sans tête ? »

Un bruit de détonation brisa soudain le silence. Lord Linsen avait transplané non loin de là, accompagné d'un vieil homme au crâne dégarni dont les petits yeux noirs se fixèrent automatiquement sur les deux jeunes hommes, puis sur le cœur de dragon posé sur la pelouse. Sa barbe bien fournie frémit.

« Réunion urgente du conseil des douze. Immédiatement. » Tonna-t-il d'une voix forte.

* * *

Si au réveil on avait informé Harry qu'il allait ce jour-là quitter le sol britannique pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'y serait mentalement préparé. Quelques heures après l'arrivée spectaculaire de Malfoy au château, il se trouvait dans le bureau du Lord Linsen, attendant patiemment l'activation du Portoloin international qui allait les emmener au siège du conseil. La perspective excitante de visiter la toscane mettait Harry dans un état fébrile, lui qui n'avait jamais été plus loin que l'Ecosse. Il gigotait inlassablement sur sa chaise sous l'œil amusé de son mentor. Ce dernier lui avait bien précisé que le conseil se trouvait dans une région quasiment désertique, qu'ils n'auraient le temps de visiter ni Sienne ni Florence, mais cela n'avait pas suffi à courber son enthousiasme. Il allait en Italie !

Harry était néanmoins conscient de la gravité de la situation. La discorde menaçait de frapper la communauté magique si une solution n'était pas trouvée. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, le conseil était une assemblée démocratique élue par l'ensemble des créatures magiques au suffrage universel indirect, chaque chef de clan offrant sa voix au candidat de son choix. Les sorciers y étaient curieusement surreprésentés, avec huit sièges sur les douze disponibles, les trois autres étant occupés par les elfes sylvestres, les loups garous, et les gobelins. Les vampires, eux, en avaient été radiés depuis le jour où Thor, leur chef, avait commis l'irréparable.

Selon les dires du régent, le conseil n'était pas une simple assemblée consultative, bien au contraire. Il veillait à ce que le corpus de lois que des générations de familles avaient contribué à forger _quoiqu'informel_ soit respecté, quitte à s'opposer fermement aux décisions du Castus s'il jugeait qu'elles s'en écartaient un tant soit peu. Harry était impressionné par l'importance primordiale que prenaient les institutions dans ce monde qu'il découvrait à peine, mais se sentait quelque peu perdu quant au rôle qui était attendu de lui. Leonard l'avait pourtant rassuré, lui garantissait que rien ne serait vraiment requis de lui avant quelques mois au moins, et qu'entre temps, il continuerait, lui, d'assurer la régence.

« C'est l'heure » dit Leonard de sa voix profonde, rompant le silence tranquille qui régnait dans la pièce.

Harry leva les yeux vers l'horloge. Elle affichait presque dix-neuf heures. Il posa un doigt sur la bouteille de whisky vide à l'étiquette écornée posée sur le bureau pendant que le Lord faisait de même. Quelques secondes plus tard, la sensation familière et non moins désagréable d'être tiré par le nombril l'assaillit. Il tituba, mais parvint à garder l'équilibre.

Ils se trouvaient au milieu d'une vaste plaine dont les contours se perdaient à l'horizon. Ici et là s'élevaient des rochers d'un blanc crayeux, et des touffes de plantes jaunissantes poussaient parmi les caillous. Non loin de là, une imposante bâtisse s'élevait, ses colonnades d'un blanc crayeux supportant le poids des voûtes immenses qui composaient la façade. Le bâtiment, bien qu'ayant l'aspect d'une ancienne basilique romaine, semblait être en excellent état, comme s'il avait été achevé la veille. C'était le palais du conseil.

« Un moldu qui s'aventurerait ici ne verrait rien de plus qu'un vulgaire chantier de construction » expliqua Leonard.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée, faisant crisser sous leurs pieds les pierres craquelées qui tapissaient le sol. Dès leur arrivée dans le hall d'entrée, un homme en uniforme blanc leur demanda de le suivre. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry pénétrait dans une vaste salle au milieu de laquelle trônait une table rectangulaire qui semblait être faite de la même pierre blanche que le reste de l'édifice. Plusieurs rangées de fauteuils étaient disposées de chaque côté de la pièce, preuve que les séances du conseil ne se tenaient pas à huis-clos comme il l'avait secrètement espéré : Il avait horreur de prendre la parole en public.

Dès qu'il avait franchi la porte de la salle déjà pleine, tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui dans une répétition grotesque de ce qui s'était passé au cours de la cérémonie quelques jours plus tôt. Il fut invité à prendre place autour de la table, ce qu'il fit, sentant toujours la brûlure des regards sur sa nuque. Il se dit que s'il voulait survivre, il allait devoir s'habituer à être l'objet de l'attention. A sa droite, assis à l'extrémité de la table, Harry reconnu l'homme à la barbe épaisse qu'il avait vu plus tôt dans le parc du château : Leonard lui avait appris que c'était Dimitri Samarine, le chef du conseil. C'était lui qui décidait de l'ordre du jour et qui présidait aux séances. D'ailleurs, Lord Linsen lui-même était assis juste en face d'Harry et lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement que ce dernier lui rendit. D'autres personnes, dont il reconnut un certain nombre, prirent place à leurs côtés : Sir Desmond par exemple, ce sorcier détestable avec lequel il avait eu un accrochage. Celui-ci ne lui fit pas moins un signe de tête respectueux qu'Harry rendit par politesse. Assis plus loin, un homme à la carrure impressionnante et au visage encadré par des favoris, le regardait fixement de ses yeux étincelant, la curiosité brillant dans son regard.

Samarine s'éclaircit la gorge et jeta un regard circulaire sur la pièce. Les dernières rumeurs de conversation s'éteignirent. Mais avant qu'il ne put prononcer un mot, le majordome à l'uniforme blanc entra en trombe dans la salle, s'essuya le front visiblement mortifié d'avoir interrompu une séance du conseil et annonça d'une voix forte l'arrivée du clan des Malfoy.

Ce dernier entra alors d'un pas conquérant, ignorant royalement les regards mauvais dirigés sur sa personne. Il était flanqué d'une dizaine de personnes, parmi lesquelles Harry reconnut Parkinson et Blaise qui lui fit un sourire quelque peu figé. Sans hésiter, Malfoy tira bruyamment l'une des lourdes chaises et prit place à la gauche d'Harry, après avoir brièvement posé la main sur son épaule. Harry ne savait pas s'il découvrait en lui une personne étrangement tactile, ou si la gestuelle du blond était juste un énième acte de défi.

« Je vous demanderais de vous lever » lui intima Samarine d'une voix calme. « Vous n'avez pas votre place à cette table. Pas encore. »

« Vraiment ? » répliqua Malfoy tout aussi calmement. « Pourtant je crois bien me souvenir que la place du chef de la garde est à la gauche du Castus. »

« Vous n'êtes le chef de rien du tout, si ce n'est de votre tribu de sauvages assoiffés de sang ! » s''exclama Desmond, en frappant du point sur la table.

Malfoy le regarda comme s'il était une larve rampant à ses pieds. Harry ne manqua pas de remarquer la cicatrice encore rose qui se détachait contre la peau pâle de sa joue.

« Desmond, Desmond… tu es vraiment le plus mal placé pour ouvrir ta bouche. » Dit-il d'un ton où perçait une lassitude manifeste. « La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, ton imbécile de champion pourrissait au fond d'un ravin. Quelqu'un t'as dit qu'il Il fuyait comme une petite fille, lorsque le dragon l'a écrasé (Il illustra ses paroles d'un geste de la main) ? Ça n'a pas pris plus de trois secondes. »

Le visage de Desmond blêmit.

« Malfoy, personne ici ne doute de votre capacité à chasser le dragon. » dit Samarine. « Vous n'êtes pas pour autant au-dessus des institutions. Le conseil doit d'abord _valider_… »

« Vous voulez dire _fabriquer_ un gagnant de pacotille pour m'écarter de la compétition ! »

« Qu'en est-il de la jeune Frida ? » intervint une petite sorcière assise à la gauche du régent. « Elle a bien vaincu un dragon, il serait injuste de l'exclure des discussions simplement parce qu'elle n'a pas de clan... »

Frida, la jeune femme qui se battait à l'aide d'une main de minerve, étrange artefact magique dont Harry ne savait pas grand-chose, était revenue victorieuse de sa Quête quelques heures seulement après Malfoy.

« Des discussions ? » s'exclama Malfoy incrédule. Il commençait visiblement à perdre son calme.

« Draco… »

Une sorcière aux cheveux blonds noués en un élégant chignon avait quitté son fauteuil de spectatrice pour se positionner derrière Malfoy. Elle posa une main sur sa nuque tendue.

« Lady Black » la salua Samarine avec un léger signe de tête.

« Malfoy » le corrigea-t-elle froidement.

C'était Narcissa, la mère de Draco Malfoy. Harry qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment rencontrée lui trouva une frappante ressemblance avec son fils. C'était d'elle que ce dernier tenait l'arrogance de sa voix traînante.

« Ce que mon fils Draco veut dire » dit-elle d'une voix douce et claire, « c'est que les règles sont claires, et que tous les champions sans exception se sont engagés à s'y plier par leur consentement même à participer à la Quête : le premier champion à apporter une preuve tangible de sa victoire contre un dragon devient le chef de la garde. Des discussions, de quelque nature qu'elles soient, reviendraient purement et simplement à remettre en cause la probité et l'intégrité du conseil. Et nous savons tous quelles graves conséquences cela engendrerait pour l'équilibre de notre société. »

« … et pour la sécurité du Castus. » ajouta l'homme aux favoris, le regard de nouveau fixé sur Harry.

Un silence pesant s'installa avant que Leonard ne prenne la parole.

« Si je puis me permettre, Dimitri, je crois que je vais me ranger du côté de Lady Malfoy. Je pense que le jeune Malfoy ici présent ferait un excellent gardien, ne serait-ce que par sa présence permanente, en tant qu'élève, aux côté du Castus à l'école de sorcellerie et de magie de Poudlard. Il vaudrait mieux que, pour l'instant, ce soit lui qui se charge de veiller sur Harry, pour des raisons purement pratiques. J'invite le conseil à y réfléchir. »

Harry intercepta le regard de gratitude que Malfoy adressa au régent.

« Oui, Desmond » dit le prince des elfes, reconnaissable à ses oreilles pointues et à sa peau presque translucide. « Qu'est-ce que tu suggères que l'on fasse lorsque le jeune Harry sera revenu à l'école sans garde ? Merlin sait ce qui pourrait lui arriver lorsque son nouveau titre sera rendu public. C'est toi, Desmond, qui ira le défendre ? »

La salle fut parcourue de quelques rires. Samarine semblait prêt à abdiquer. Il s'adossa à sa chaise et souffla dans sa barbe.

« Je veux bien vous croire Leonard, Cathal. Mais qu'est-ce qui nous garantit qu'il ne va pas le faire disparaître au fond de son château du Wiltshire pour le vider de son sang ? »

Harry tressaillit. Samarine venait de jeter un pavé dans la marre.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ressassiez _encore_ cette vieille histoire. » dit Draco, incrédule. « En réalité, vous êtes bien contents d'enterrer la hache de guerre quand vous avez besoin de nous, mais que vous vous empressez de ressortir cette affaire vieille de mille ans dès que vous sentez votre suprématie menacée. »

Un bourdonnement de conversation monta dans la salle. Les membres du conseil semblaient être divisés sur la question. Samarine lui, semblait excédé. Il se pencha vers Harry, et celui-ci se pencha à son tour.

« A vous de jouer maintenant. Après tout, vous êtes bien le principal concerné. »

S'il voulait être franc avec lui-même, Harry devait s'avouer que les conciliabules sans fin qui prenaient place sous ses yeux commençaient à sérieusement l'agacer. Les règles du concours étaient claires, et seule des velléités nauséabondes empêchaient le conseil de le reconnaitre. Il se racla la gorge. Le silence revint peu à peu.

« Pour être tout à fait honnête, Malfoy est la dernière personne que j'aurais aimé avoir comme gardien. » confessa-t-il « On ne s'est jamais vraiment entendu lui et moi. »

Il vit du coin de l'œil Desmond arborer soudain un air suffisant et prit une profonde inspiration.

« Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je n'accepterais pas le résultat de la compétition. » Poursuivit-il. « Ça serait mesquin et irresponsable. Des gens sont morts en poursuivant l'espoir de faire partie de la garde ! Reniez sa victoire à Malfoy, et ils seront morts pour rien. Peu importent vos raisons, je refuse de m'y résoudre. »

Il se tourna vers le serpentard et lui fit un sourire crispé. Ce dernier avait l'air choqué de la voir prendre sa défense.

« Toutes mes félicitations Malfoy, tu seras chef de la garde. »

* * *

Adossé à une poutre, Harry regarda un lézard serpenter rapidement sur le sable et disparaître sous un caillou. La nuit était tombée, et avait jeté un rideau de ténèbres sur le paysage méconnaissable. Harry frissonna et ramena sa mince cape d'été sur ses épaules : La température avait chuté de plusieurs degré. A l'intérieur, les membres du conseil discutaient toujours des derniers détails avec Malfoy, notamment de la composition de la future garde. Ils étaient en train d'essayer de lui proposer des candidats de leurs propres maisons, lorsqu'Harry fatigué de les voir se quereller, sorti. A sa plus grande exaspération, quelques bribes de mots lui parvenaient toujours aux oreilles à chaque fois que quelqu'un haussait le ton.

« Je crois pouvoir dire sans me tromper que nous n'avons pas encore été présentés. »

Narcissa Malfoy était apparue sur le pas de la porte, et se dirigeait vers lui d'un lent pas digne. Il secoua la tête.

« Je sais qui vous êtes » dit-il d'un ton sec. Elle sourit mais ne montra aucun signe de vexation.

« J'en suis consciente, Harry Potter. J'ignore ce qu'on vous a dit de moi, mais je voudrais vous assurer que votre méfiance à mon égard, et à l'égard de mon fils, est absolument infondée. »

« Vous savez bien pourquoi je me méfie de vous, Mrs Malfoy » répondit-il. « Il me semble que vous et moi, nous ne faisons pas partie du même camp. »

« Vous vous trompez, Harry » fit-elle d'une voix sûre d'elle. « Notre ennemi est le même. »

« Vous voulez dire que vous n'avez jamais courbé l'échine devant Voldemort ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix innocente.

Si lady Malfoy avait tressailli, elle ne montra rien.

« Peut-être, dans le passé… J'essayais de protéger les intérêts de mon fils. » Se justifia-t-elle. « C'est un homme maintenant, je lui fais confiance pour diriger notre clan. Il n'a plus rien à craindre de son père. »

Harry se dit que ses explications tenaient debout après tout. Il pouvait comprendre qu'une mère recoure aux moyens les plus extrêmes pour protéger son enfant.

« Et Lucius ? »

« … n'est plus le bienvenu au manoir. » fut la réponse de Narcissa.

Harry prit le temps d'examiner la femme qui se tenait à ses côtés vêtue d'une robe pourpre qui complimentait son teint pâle. Elle était dotée de la beauté intemporelle d'une vierge de Raphael, si loin de l'éclat tape-à-l'œil des jeunes filles de son âge. L'aura qu'elle dégageait était une aura de puissance tranquille, maternelle et bienveillante. Il avait tellement envie de la croire.

« Lord Linsen vous fais confiance. » reconnut-il après réflexion « Il ne s'est après tout pas opposé à ce que votre fils dirige la garde. Pour ma part, je vous accorderais le bénéfice du doute. »

« Je ne suis pas mon mari, et Leonard est bien placé pour le savoir. » dit Narcissa. « Ses… allégeances n'engagent que lui, soyez en certain. »

« Mère, je vous cherchais. »

Draco était sorti en trombe du palais qui abritait le conseil.

« Ces vieux croûtons sont devenus complètement fous ! Ils voudraient que- »

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il reconnut l'interlocuteur de sa mère. Son regard s'arrêta immédiatement sur ses épaules tremblotantes.

« Tu devrais rentrer à l'intérieur, tu as l'air gelé. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Non merci, Je préfère encore mourir de froid que d'entendre encore une seule fois Desmond essayer de vendre je ne sais lequel de ses vassaux. »

« Alors je t'emmène à Blackhill. » insista le serpentard. « Mon portoloin part dans une dizaine de minutes de toute façon. »

Harry mourrait d'envie de rentrer pour s'enfoncer dans son lit moelleux et s'abandonner à une nuit de sommeil enfin complète. Il ne s'était pas beaucoup reposé ces derniers jours.

« Vous devriez, Harry » dit Narcissa. « Vous avez l'air fatigué, et je ne pense pas que votre présence soit encore requise ici. J'espère seulement que notre petite conversation aura changé votre vision des choses.»

Elle s'inclina, lui souhaita une bonne soirée et retourna au palais après avoir jeté un regard appuyé à son fils.

« Merci, pour tout à l'heure » lui dit Malfoy, le regard évasif.

Ils avaient pris la direction opposée du palais, et marchaient côte à côte, le long d'un sentier uniquement éclairé par le ciel constellé d'étoiles.

« Ne me remercie pas » répondit Harry. « Je ne t'ai pas vraiment fait un cadeau. »

« Au contraire »protesta le blond « C'est un immense honneur d'être le chef de la garde, je ne crois pas que tu t'en rende bien compte. »

« C'est toi qui ne te rends pas compte dans quoi tu t'es engagé ! » fit Harry « Me protéger n'est pas une sinécure, ce n'est pas contre de petits tyrans de cour de récréation que tu vas devoir te battre cette fois ! »

Il trouvait l'assurance de Malfoy absolument déplacée.

« Je SAIS que le seigneur des ténèbres en a après toi » dit Malfoy, s'emportant légèrement. « Je ne suis pas complètement idiot d'accord ? »

Pris au dépourvu, Harry regarda le blond comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

« Alors pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il perdu. « Pourquoi prendre un tel risque ? Il y a sûrement d'autres moyens de se construire une réputation. »

Malfoy s'arrêta soudain de marcher. Harry ne parvenait pas très bien à distinguer les traits de son visage dans la semi-pénombre environnante.

« Que… qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je faisais ça pour ma _réputation ?_ » demanda le blond d'une voix franchement incrédule.

« Rien, je me posais juste des questions, et te connaissant cette réponse me paraissait être la plus plausible. » se défendit Harry.

« Et… tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi je n'ai consenti à participer à la Quête qu'après avoir eu la certitude que c'était toi le Castus ? » Continua Mafoy tout en faisant un pas vers lui.

Harry ne dit rien. Il ne voyait pas du tout où le blond voulait en plus, son regard insistant, qu'il devinait fixé sur lui, le rendait mal à l'aise. Il détourna vivement le regard. Ses yeux se posèrent alors par hasard sur un rocher à la forme étrangement sphérique.

« C'est quoi ce truc ? » dit-il, content de changer de sujet de conversation. « On dirait un ballon de basket. »

Il fut soulagé d'apprendre que c'était le portoloin. Deux minutes plus tard, ils atterrissaient sur la pelouse du parc du château. Malfoy insista pour l'escorter jusqu'à sa chambre. Lorsqu'Harry voulut refermer la porte, le serpentard la bloqua d'un mouvement du bras, une lueur de détermination brillant dans son regard gris.

« Je ne laisserais pas affronter ça tout seul. » Dit-il le regard fixé sur le sien. « Je te protégerais à n'importe quel prix, même si je dois pour cela t'enfermer au sommet d'une tour.» 


	6. Chapter 6

**Altercation  
**

Les jours passèrent, l'insouciante quiétude de l'été laissant place à l'atmosphère orageuse d'une fin d'Août capricieuse qui fit pleuvoir sur le château des torrents d'une pluie sporadique. L'automne approchait, et Harry sentait monter en lui l'excitation qui accompagnait chaque année la perspective de son retour à Poudlard.

Hermione et Ron avaient enfin répondu à ses lettres : Hermione semblait surexcitée d'apprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, ses mots d'habitude clairs et bien espacée se chevauchant dans un flot continu d'informations et de recommandations bibliographiques. Ron, lui, semblait ne pas vraiment réaliser l'importance du bouleversement qu'avait subi la vie d'Harry. Après réflexion Harry trouva cela normal : La famille Weasley bien que de sang pur n'était ni bien ancienne, ni bien prestigieuse. Ron n'avait sûrement qu'une vague idée de ce qu'était le Castus. Tous deux lui faisaient part de leur impatience de le revoir sur le quai 9 ¾.

Ces dernières semaines, Harry avait vu le temps voler, entre ses entrevues avec la prophétesse et ses séances d'épéisme avec Lawrence. Vera était sans doute le professeur le plus étrange qu'il n'avait jamais eu, ses longs silences et ses phrases cryptiques le maintenant dans un état de confusion permanente. Il devait tout de même reconnaître qu'il avait appris beaucoup de choses sous sa supervision. Ses sens étaient devenus extrêmement aiguisés : Il était à présent capable de sentir une présence étrangère à plusieurs centaines de mètres s'il se concentrait suffisamment et avait réussi à dompter son empathie qui empiétait beaucoup moins sur sa vie de tous les jours.

En outre, Harry s'était découvert une passion jusque-là insoupçonnée pour le combat à l'épée. Lawrence était un maître patient et pédagogue, et Harry se mettait à espérer pouvoir atteindre un jour un niveau honorable en tant qu'épéiste, à défaut de devenir un véritable virtuose. Pour le moment, son plus grand exploit avait été de conjurer une épée d'une cinquantaine de centimètres qui ne s'était pas immédiatement effritée en un tas de cendre informe.

Ce jour-là, Harry émergea du sommeil le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait encore rêvé de la petite fille aux pieds nus, il avait été submergé par sa joie toute enfantine, comme s'il se tenait lui-même au bord de la falaise, ses cheveux dansant dans le vent. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette enroulée autour de la taille, ses pieds humides laissant des traces luisantes sur le sol marbré, un curieux objet posé sur la commode attira son attention : une boîte rectangulaire incrustée de pierreries qu'il voyait pour la première fois. On y avait collé une petite note de papier.

_Harry,_

_Cette boîte à bijoux appartenait à Lady Eliana. J'ai pensé qu'elle devait te revenir._

_Leonard Linsen de Blackhill._

Harry s'assit sur un tabouret et effleura la surface froide et cuivrée de l'objet. Oui, c'était bien la boîte d'Eliana. Harry pouvait presque voir les longs doigts délicats, près de deux mille ans auparavant, passer lentement sur le fermoir doré, avec révérence, comme si la valeur de la boîte était inestimable. Ce n'était pas un simple objet de décoration, Il était certain que le premier Castus y était émotionnellement attaché. Il souleva lentement le couvercle, et un parfum de bois de santal lui submergea les narines. Au fond de la boîte tapissée de velours vert, un unique rubis brillait d'un éclat rouge sublime au bout d'une chaîne d'argent. Il souleva le bijou à hauteur de ses yeux pour l'inspecter. Il avait la curieuse impression qu'il était enchanté, à en croire la douce chaleur qu'il diffusait, comme si des mains chaudes venaient de le déposer quelques secondes avant qu'Harry ne mette la main dessus. Oui, il pouvait visualiser l'écarlate de la pierre se détacher contre un mince cou hâlé, tandis que des mains pâles soulevaient doucement les mèches de cheveux dorés pour refermer la chaîne derrière la nuque.

Véra lui avait appris que certains sorciers développaient souvent un attachement tout particulier à certaines de leurs possessions. Ce pouvait être des armes, des objets précieux et même des animaux de compagnie. Lorsque tel était le cas, ces objets devenaient les récipients de leurs émotions et de leurs souvenirs, parfois à leur insu. Harry s'était alors tout de suite souvenu de l'épée de Malfoy qui s'était tellement imbibée du mal et de la destruction dont elle avait été témoin et actrice, qu'elle irradiait littéralement d'ondes malfaisantes.

Il frissonna et tourna le pendentif entre ses doigts. Gravés dans l'anneau argenté qui maintenait le rubis attaché à la chaîne étaient ces mots :

_Ad Astra*  
_

« Ad Astra… terriblement mièvre. »

Harry sursauta si fort qu'il crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Il se retourna pour se trouver face à face avec le visage rieur d'Adrian qui, quelques secondes plus tôt, lisait par-dessus son épaule.

« Qui t'as laissé entrer ? » dit Harry d'une voix étranglée, la main posé sur son cœur qui tambourinait toujours dans sa poitrine. « Sors d'ici tout de suite ! »

Il ne s'était pas encore habillé et maudissait à présent sa fâcheuse tendance à flâner. Il resserra instinctivement la serviette autour de sa taille. Pourquoi Adrian devait-il toujours surgir de nulle part aux moments où il s'y attendait le moins ? Ce dernier haussa les épaules et se laissa lourdement tomber sur le lit à baldaquin.

Harry ne se fit pas prier pour attraper une paire de pantalons et une chemise et s'abriter derrière un grand paravent pour se changer.

« Prude… » Entendit-il l'autre murmurer d'une voix railleuse.

« Je ne suis pas prude, c'est toi qui envahis mon espace personnel ! »

« Les sorts de protections étaient d'une faiblesse ridicule » l'entendit-il se défendre d'une voix où perçait l'ennui. « Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de les tester. »

Harry ferma le dernier bouton de sa chemise d'un geste sec. Il décida d'ignorer son visiteur impromptu et se dirigea vers son bureau, espérant enfin finir ses devoirs de vacances.

Alors qu'il se penchait sur sa dissertation de botanique et avant qu'il ne put émettre la moindre objection, il sentit de grandes mains puissantes se poser sur ses épaules et commencer à les masser avec douceur.

« Tu m'ignores Harry ? » murmura Adrian à son oreille. « Je déteste qu'on m'ignore. »

Cet imbécile était doué. Son devoir de botanique lui parût très vite extrêmement secondaire tandis que toute la tension accumulée ces derniers jours dans son dos disparaissait lentement.

« Où tu étais passé dernièrement ? Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis au moins trois semaines » s'entendit-il demander d'une voix pâteuse.

« Je t'ai manqué ? »

Il devina le sourire en coin qui s'était dessiné sur les lèvres minces d'Adrian. Il avait marché en plein dedans.

« Pas vraiment, non » grommela Harry.

Il se sentit dodeliner de la tête tandis que les mains d'Adrian se focalisaient à présent sur sa nuque endolorie. On frappa à la porte.

« Entrez » dit Harry d'un air absent.

Il entendit la porte pivoter sur ses gonds, obéissant à la commande de sa voix. Pendant quelques secondes, le silence se fit. Mais au moment où Harry, les paupières de plus en plus lourdes se dit que les coups à la porte avaient été de simples produits de son imagination, un grand craquement retentit, et un juron des plus imaginatifs s'échappa des lèvres d'Adrian. Toute trace de somnolence quitta brusquement Harry.

Devant ses yeux, Draco Malfoy était en train de reprendre son souffle. Il avait de toute évidence donné un grand coup de poing dans la mâchoire d'Adrian à en croire la position de celui-ci, à moitié affalé contre la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le balcon. L'une des vitres s'était brisée en mille morceaux, se répandant sur le sol. Un filet de sang coulait à la commissure de ses lèvres.

« MALFOY ! » s'exclama Harry « Tu es devenu COMPLETEMENT FOU ! »

Il se précipita au côté d'Adrian pour lui porter assistance. L'habituel sourire narquois de celui-ci avait l'air plus large que jamais. Il s'essuya le menton avec sa manche.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Malfoy ? » dit-il en se relevant et en faisant mine d'épousseter ses vêtements. « Tu as vu quelque chose qui ne te plaisait pas ? »

Malfoy l'attrapa au col, rapprochant son visage du sien. Il était furieux. Ses yeux étaient devenus si sombres qu'ils en étaient presque noirs et ses lèvres serrées ne formaient plus qu'une fine ligne tendue.

« Un _assassin_ n'a rien à faire dans la chambre du Castus » siffla-t-il.

« Et c'est toi qui me donne des leçons ? » répliqua Adrian en se dégageant d'un mouvement du bras. « Regarde-toi Malfoy, tu es à peine _humain_… »

Et ce fut à ce moment-là que la situation devint absolument hors de contrôle. Malfoy avait dégainé à une vitesse fulgurante et avait lancé un assaut vigoureux, pour rencontrer le bouclier translucide qu'Adrian avait fait apparaître avec une facilité remarquable (Harry aurait juré qu'il n'avait même pas utilisé sa baguette magique !). La lame de Draco sembla alors chauffer à vue d'œil, sa surface argentée virant au rouge et dégageant de faibles volutes de fumée. Le bouclier se craquela sous l'intensité de la chaleur, et Adrian dut esquisser une feinte compliquée pour éviter le coup que lui asséna alors le serpentard, au moment même où sa protection se brisait dans un grand bruit de porcelaine cassée.

« Arrêtez-ça tout de suite !» tenta de dire Harry mais les deux belligérants avaient l'air complètement absorbés par leur rixe.

L'attaque suivante de Malfoy fut également esquivée par Adrian avec une relative facilité, et l'arme du plus jeune alla se loger dans l'un des gros oreillers d'Harry qui explosa en une pluie de plumes. Après quelques minutes il devint évident qu'Adrian, bon prince, ne contre attaquait même pas, se contentant d'éviter les agressions de l'autre avec une certaine aisance. Linsen envoya une œillade complice au brun qui leva les yeux au ciel. Le vampire profita cette distraction momentanée pour bondir en avant et presser le bout de son épée contre la gorge d'Adrian, à l'endroit de sa veine jugulaire.

Harry déglutit : La tension était presque palpable. La magie du serpentard imprégnait l'air, faisant claquer les volets et bouillonner l'eau d'un vase posé sur la table de nuit.

« Tu réalises sans doute que, l'aurais-je voulu, tu serais déjà à l'infirmerie à l'heure qu'il est, _vampire.._. » Déclara nonchalamment Adrian, ne semblant pas le moins du monde indisposé par la pointe acérée de l'épée qui menaçait de lui déchirer la peau.

« J'aimerais bien te voir essayer » répliqua Malfoy les dents serrées.

« Vraiment ? » dit le plus âgé. « Je me demande quand même pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état…Je ne faisais que rendre visite à ce cher Harry. Et Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air de vouloir me mettre à la porte. »

Malfoy raffermit sa prise, un grondement menaçant montant dans sa poitrine.

« Ah mais j'oubliais ! » dit Adrian, feignant l'étonnement. « C'est vrai que tu diriges la garde maintenant. Content que mon oncle t'ait donné un os à ronger, après tout c'est _mieux__que__rien_. »

« Jaloux ? » fit Malfoy.

« Absolument pas » répondit le neveu du régent avec un grand sourire. « Mes ambitions sont d'une toute autre nature »

Il coula un regard équivoque à un Harry déconcerté. Malfoy avait l'air absolument hors de lui.

Sans réflechir, le gryffondor fit alors un bond en avant pour s'interposer entre les deux avant que la situation ne dérape complètement. Il sentait la pointe froide de l'épée qui passait juste au-dessus de sa tête lui effleurant presque le cuir chevelu, mais ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Les pieds fermement plantés au sol, il mit Malfoy au défi d'aller au bout de son dessein.

« Reste en dehors de ça ! » s'exclama Malfoy d'une voix autoritaire.

Mais Harry tint bon. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait encore, Malfoy avait clairement sur réagit à la présence de l'intrus dans sa chambre.

« Il ne t'a RIEN fait ! » rétorqua-t-il avec véhémence. « Et ce n'est pas en l'embrochant que tu règleras quoi que ce soit ! »

« Potter, tu ne sais vraiment pas de quoi tu parles… »

Ils se toisèrent pendant plusieurs secondes, mais devant le regard déterminé de son camarade de classe, Malfoy finit par lentement baisser son arme et la remettre dans son fourreau, non sans jeter un regard meurtrier à Adrian.

« Voilà qui est mieux » dit Harry d'un air satisfait presque surpris de son propre exploit. Puis il se tourna vers Adrian et le foudroya du regard.

« Et toi ! Si tu entres encore une seule fois dans ma chambre sans y être invité, sois sûr que je ferais moi-même en sorte que tu finisses à l'infirmerie. »

Adrian fit la moue. Mais ses yeux s'éclairèrent bientôt d'une lueur de malice et il l'attrapa brusquement par la taille, le fit basculer en arrière et posa furtivement les lèvres sur sa bouche fermée. Il transplana ensuite dans un grand éclat de rire, laissant derrière lui un Harry sonné.

Malfoy avait l'air franchement dégoûté. Mais aussi blessé, profondément blessé.

« Tu… tu te laisses faire. » dit-il en s'approchant de lui.

« Je n'avais pas vraiment mon mot à dire, ok ? » répondit-il en se frottant vigoureusement les lèvres avec sa manche. « Ca ne m'amuse pas plus que toi. »

« Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé lui apprendre une leçon ? » demanda alors Malfoy.

Harry croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Je n'étais pas vraiment en danger de mort » répondit-il. « Et puis quel bien ça t'aurait fait de tuer le neveu du régent ? Tu aurais eu du mal à faire passer ça pour un accident. »

Malfoy secoua la tête d'un air désabusé.

« Tu ne comprends pas… Cette crapule fait partie de la congrégation des assassins. »

Harry prit au dépourvu, le regarda avec étonnement.

« Tu veux dire que toi, tu n'as jamais tué personne ? » lu demanda-t-il incrédule.

Malfoy secoua de nouveau la tête.

« C'est différent. Il n'y a personne de plus dépravée, de plus dénuée de tout sens de l'honneur ni de plus impitoyable qu'un assassin. »

Harry eut du mal à faire correspondre le jeune homme malicieux qu'était Adrian avec le portrait que lui en dressait le serpentard. Certes, il manquait quelque peu de retenue mais il le voyait mal commettre un meurtre de sang-froid.

« Et puis personne ne sait jamais pour qui ils travaillent vraiment » poursuivit Malfoy. « Linsen prétend agir pour le Conseil, mais le bruit court qu'il sert d'autres maîtres aux intentions beaucoup moins louables. Alors non, je ne lui fais pas confiance. »

Il lui remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille, mais ne retira pas la main ensuite. Au lieu de ça, il posa un regard hésitant sur sa lèvre meurtrie par les soins du brun, là où l'assassin l'avait embrassé. Harry frissonna, mais soutint le regard de Malfoy, regard étrangement sombre, aussi sombre qu'un gouffre.

« Tu as son odeur » murmura Malfoy , les sourcils froncés.

Harry se dégagea alors de son emprise.

« Je vais aller prendre l'air » annonça-t-il d'une voix claire. Il voulait en savoir plus sur la boîte à bijoux. Mais c'était sans compter le serpentard qui lui bloqua le passage.

« Lave-toi d'abord. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je t'ai dit que tu sentais comme lui »

« Je viens de prendre une douche! » protesta Harry. Malfoy se montrait de plus en plus autoritaire avec lui, à son plus grand agacement. « Je… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Le grand blond l'avait soulevé avec une facilité presque surnaturelle et se dirigeait vers la salle de bain.

« Repose-moi tout de suite ! » tempêta Harry, en vain. La seule réponse qu'il eut fut un jet d'eau froide qui le laissa complétement trempé en l'espace de quelques secondes, debout dans la baignoire sur pied où son gardien l'avait reposé sans ménagement.

« Je t'aurais bien déshabillé moi-même, mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu aurais apprécié. » dit Malfoy goguenard.

Harry allait le tuer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortit de sa chambre déjà tout habillé et d'une humeur massacrante. Dans la petite antichambre attenante, Malfoy l'attendait de pied ferme, plongé dans la gazette du sorcier. Blaise et Parkinson étaient également présents et jouaient aux échecs assis autour d'une table basse.

« Bouge ton pion qu'on en finisse ! » s'exclama la jeune fille lorsqu'il franchissait le pas de la porte. « On dirait que tu essaies de nous pondre un poème en runes ! »

« Pansy, Pansy… » Fit Blaise en secouant la tête d'un air exaspéré. « C'est un jeu de _réflexion _je te rappelle, pas un combat d'hippogriffes.»

Harry s'assit sur un pouf et regarda l'un des pions de Blaise mordre furieusement dans le mollet d'un cavalier de Pansy en se disant qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait raison.

« Alors ? Prêt à connaître la liste définitive des membres de la garde ? » Lui demanda alors Blaise l'air surexcité.

Harry hocha la tête tandis que le jeune homme noir sortait un rouleau de parchemin d'une sacoche.

« Bon, sans surprise, j'en fais moi-même partie.. .et Pansy aussi. »

Harry haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Pourquoi Parkinson ? »

« Hey, ce n'est pas parce que je suis une fille que je ne sers à rien ! » protesta celle-ci en faisant mine de se lever. « De nous trois, c'est plutôt toi qui ne peux pas te défendre tout seul ! »

Outré, Harry se tourna vers Blaise, attendant patiemment que celui-ci reprenne.

« Draco a aussi recruté d'autres membres du clan : Nott, Pucey, Bletchley… et aussi des personnes que tu ne connais probablement pas, principalement des membres de la branche française de la famille Malfoy »

Harry émit un toussotement qui ressemblait étrangement à « népotisme » mais ne dit rien.

« Toi aussi tu préfèrerais t'entourer de ta propre famille si le monde entier se dressait soudain contre toi » dit calmement Malfoy en lui lançant un regard perçant par-dessus son journal.

Harry continua de l'ignorer. Légèrement décontenancé, Blaise continua :

« Alors, où en étais-je ? Ah oui, Frida Eriksson. Elle a vaincu un dragon, et s'en est plutôt bien sortie alors comme elle n'a pas de clan on s'est dit, pourquoi pas ? »

Harry acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Quelqu'un l'avait déjà mentionnée lors de la réunion du conseil.

« Il faut aussi que tu sache que la plupart du temps, on sera en comité réduit » lui expliqua Blaise. « Probablement juste nous trois, ou peut-être même Draco seulement, lorsque ta sécurité ne sera pas particulièrement en jeu. »

Harry toussota une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois tout le monde entendit distinctement le nom d'oiseau qu'il venait de prononcer.

« Tu es malade Potter? » lui demanda Malfoy, amusé.

« Essaie de prendre une douche froide _tout__habillé_ sans attraper une pneumonie, toi. » cracha-t-il passablement énervé.

Il avait l'impression désagréable que, aussi humiliant cela fut-il pour lui, Malfoy avait cherché à le _punir_ plus tôt, comme s'il avait commis une faute, alors que, quand bien même il aurait eu envie de laisser Adrian le prendre à même le sol de la chambre, Malfoy n'aurait certainement pas eu son mot à dire. Une pensée soudaine germa dans l'esprit d'Harry : Malfoy était-il dégoûté par les relations entre homme ? Ça aurait peut-être expliqué l'expression d'horreur intense qu'il avait affiché lorsqu'Adrian l'avait embrassé. Harry, lui, ne s'en formalisait pas autant : il aurait fallu qu'il soit complètement stupide pour ne pas réaliser qu'Adrian lui faisait des avances.

Pourtant, le monde des sorciers était extrêmement tolérant vis-à-vis de ce genre de penchants. Peut-être que Malfoy avait eu une éducation particulièrement austère ?

Blaise avait suivi l'échange, interloqué.

Minos, le chien loup au pelage blanc, vint renifler la main droite qu'Harry avait posée sur son genou. Le bout de son museau était froid et humide et lorsqu'il passa les doigts dans sa fourrure soyeuse, l'animal émit un jappement de contentement. Harry sourit : il avait toujours voulu avoir un chien, un vrai, pas un de ces molosses baveux que la tante Marge affectionnait.

« Minos est bien entendu un membre honoraire. » dit Blaise sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

« Il n'y a que ce chien qui m'aime. » dit-il avec un air affecté, tandis que Minos posait les pattes avant sur ses genoux en agitant frénétiquement la queue.

Blaise émit une espèce de rire étranglé et le front de Malfoy , seule partie visible de son visage, pris une couleur rose éclatante.

« Au fait » dit Harry. « Quand est-ce qu'on va sur le chemin de traverse ? Je n'ai pas encore mes manuels pour Poudlard. »

« Ne sois pas ridicule Potter, les domestiques s'en sont déjà occupé » répondit Malfoy sans lever les yeux de son journal.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma aussitôt. Il était évidemment déçu, mais il n'était pas assez stupide pour penser qu'il pouvait débarquer dans une rue bondée pour faire joyeusement des emplettes sans se mettre en danger. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Se sentant tout à coup étouffer, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, tandis que Blaise et Pansy reprenaient leur partie d'échecs. Il vit Draco se lever du coin de l'œil mais le blond se rassit aussitôt, intimidé par le regard noir que lui décocha Harry. Il n'allait pas lui pardonner de sitôt.

* * *

_Harry_

Harry se retourna et scruta le long corridor orné de tapisseries. Personne. Il haussa les épaules : il avait depuis longtemps ajouté les hallucinations auditives à la longue liste des étranges effets secondaires de son récent héritage et ne s'en formalisait plus vraiment.

Il avait prévu d'aller récupérer son éclair de feu dans la réserve et de faire le tour du voisinage. Avec la météo imprévisible de ces derniers jours, il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de respirer. Il bifurqua à gauche pour descendre les escaliers qui le mèneraient au hall d'entrée. A ce moment-là un étrange phénomène attira son attention et il s'arrêta un instant pour contempler, intrigué, le couloir opposé qui menait vers l'aile gauche du château. Car au lieu d'être noyé dans la pâle lumière qui avait déchiré le ciel grisâtre le temps d'une éclaircie, le passage était plongé dans une demi-obscurité des plus inhabituelles.

Abandonnant son projet initial, Harry fit quelques pas dans la galerie tout en s'appuyant contre le mur par précaution. Par les hautes fenêtres à la française, il ne put distinguer que des étendues d'un noir d'encre, comme si celles-ci avaient été condamnées pour empêcher toute lumière de filtrer. Les torches en cuivre gravé qui longeaient les murs s'allumèrent alors presque simultanément et Harry put enfin voir où il mettait les pieds. En empruntant uniquement les passages éclairés, le gryffondor s'aperçut très vite que ses pas le menaient vers la tour est du château de Blackhill, à savoir, les appartements du régent. De toute façon il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour : c'était comme-ci ses pieds le portaient malgré lui. Une légère brise soufflait doucement, faisant voyager en son sein un parfum grisant de roses rouges et de jasmin sauvage.

La porte en acajou qui donnait sur le bureau de Leonard était entrouverte, et la lumière tremblotante de cierges allumés jaillissait de son embrasure. Harry trouva une nouvelle fois curieux qu'on en ait allumé en plein jour. Il pouvait entendre un échange étouffé de voix animées, comme si elles ne voulaient pas être entendues.

« Lord Linsen ? » appela-t-il tandis qu'il poussait la porte du bureau qui grinça faiblement en glissant sur ses gonds. Il fit quelque pas dans la pièce.

« Harry » dit Leonard Linsen en se levant de son fauteuil. Son visage soucieux ne disait rien qui vaille.

Harry se figea.

« Tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre, nous parlerons plus tard. »

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Le lord ne l'avait jamais congédié de la sorte. Ils n'étaient d'ailleurs pas seuls dans la pièce. Une demi-douzaine d'hommes en uniforme officiel se tenaient de chaque côté du bureau, leurs glaives scintillant contre leurs flancs. Ils avaient l'air sur le point de dégainer. Une voix grave et sirupeuse surgit alors de nulle part et s'éleva dans la pièce, commençant comme une douce caresse et finissant comme un étau qui l'enserra et lui coupa le souffle.

« J'ai eu ouïe dire que le nouveau Castus s'était déjà montré… » dit-elle « … Et dire que j'ai été le seul à n'avoir pas été invité. C'est bas, vraiment bas venant de notre régent. »

Une haute figure émergea d'une alcôve plongée dans la pénombre. Harry tressaillit et fit un pas en arrière, son dos heurtant le rebord du bureau. Des yeux d'un vert glacé le regardèrent fixement, des yeux d'une dureté si frappante qu'il ne put en soutenir bien longtemps la vue. Il baissa les yeux, submergé par la peur. Il voulut fuir, ouvrir la bouche pour appeler à l'aide, mais sa langue semblait s'être collée à son palais et ses jambes flageolantes étaient clouées au sol. Le visage de la personne lui apparut enfin à la lumière des cierges : Son visage blafard aux pommettes saillantes, ses long cheveux rouges sang qui retombaient sur ses épaules...

« Allons, il ne faut pas avoir peur. » dit l'inconnu avec un sourire à la bonhomie feinte qui ne correspondait absolument pas à la voix terrifiante. « Regarde-moi »

Il s'avança vers lui et prit son menton entre les doigts pour lui soulever la tête. Les narines d'Harry furent alors submergées par le même parfum floral qu'il avait humé plus tôt, enrichi cette fois-ci des relents âcres d'un funeste poison. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il plongea de nouveau dans le regard polaire du visiteur. Pendant une fraction de seconde, le brun vit une étincelle de plaisir intense passer dans ceux-ci. Malgré sa répulsion, il se trouva incapable de détourner le regard.

« C'est ce qu'il me semblait, oui. » Dit-il de sa voix hypnotique et terrifiante, comme s'il avait fini par trouver ce qu'il cherchait. « Quel gâchis, vraiment »

« Il suffit Gaius. » Dit le régent d'une voix claire, une étincelle rougeoyante crépitant au bout de sa baguette magique.

« Tu oses me donner des ordres Linsen ? » siffla l'homme sans détacher ses yeux de ceux d'Harry. « La seule raison pour laquelle il est ici et pas au manoir est que je n'ai pas mis la main dessus en premier. Et nous savons tous les deux à qui revient la faute. »

Harry avait la vague impression d'entendre les armes des gardes du Lord cliqueter avec impatience.

« Dis à tes hommes de ne rien faire de stupide, ils pourraient y perdre plus que leur vie. »

La mise en garde était claire. Le regard perçant du dénommé Gaius continuait de le scruter, l'examinant sous toute les coutures et Harry se sentit de plus en plus exposé, de plus en plus nu. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas bouger ? Il aurait pourtant pu résister au sortilège de l'imperium. Non c'était une force autrement plus puissante qui le maintenait captif des mots de cet homme. Il parvint à peine à esquisser un mouvement erratique du bras pour sortir sa baguette magique, mais échoua misérablement.

« Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi, hm ? » dit Gaius en souriant de plus belle. « Ne crains rien, je ne suis pas venu t'arracher à ce repaire de répugnants opportunistes. Je ne te ferais pas cette offense. Tu finiras bien assez tôt par reconnaître les tiens. Je te fais confiance, noble Castus. »

Il le relâcha brusquement, et Harry reprit enfin l'usage de la parole.

« Qu-qui êtes-vous ? »

Deux gardes l'avaient tout de suite tiré en arrière et s'étaient postés devant lui. A l'abri derrière eux, il jeta un regard intrigué à l'intrus. Le lord passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules.

« Je suis la seule personne qui mérite ton intérêt, Harry Potter. » Répondit celui-ci du haut de sa taille imposante. « Quelle ironie que tu ne saches pas même mon nom, alors que tu aurais dû n'avoir que lui à la bouche. Heureusement que cela peut être aisément corrigé : Bientôt, je le sais, tu feras partie des miens. »

« Des tiens, Gaius ? Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas d'obligation contractuelle envers ton partenaire en affaire ? » Ironisa le Lord.

« Voldemort n'est qu'un moyen, tout comme tu es celui de Dumbledore. » répliqua Gaius d'une voix qui claqua comme un fouet. « J'ai besoin de lui, et il a besoin de moi, mais dès que j'aurais récupéré ce qui est mien, ne croit pas que je m'encombrerais d'un vulgaire _sorcier_alors que mes aspirations dépassent de loin vos petites guerres sordides. »

« Si tu t'avises d'effleurer un seul de ses cheveux, par Junon, je vous décimerais un à un, toi et ta petite armée de conspirateurs !» S'exclama alors le régent qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu aussi furieux.

Ce qu'Harry avait d'abord pris pour de simples ombres se mirent alors à se détacher du mur et à glisser en avant, leurs figures sombres et encapuchonnées lui évoquant l'image saisissante d'un groupe de détraqueurs. L'atmosphère de la pièce devint électrique, et Harry tira machinalement sa baguette magique de la poche de son pantalon. Gaius leva la main pour ordonner à ses sbires de garder leur calme. Son visage avait perdu toute trace d'amusement.

« Ah mais tu oublies que le pouvoir dont tu te crois investi n'est depuis longtemps qu'un miroir de fumée, Linsen » susurra Gaius avec flegme. « Ta régence n'est rien de plus qu'une sinécure, le conseil a tellement hâte que tu rejoignes ta catin de femme dans l'autre monde, je serais surpris qu'il ne soit pas déjà en train de comploter. »

Harry était réellement en admiration devant l'incroyable self-control dont faisait preuve Leonard : Son expression avait considérablement durci, une gerbe de flamme jaillissant de sa baguette magique, trahissant la tempête d'émotion qui bouillonnait sans doute en lui, mais dont la violence ne vint pas à bout de son masque de sang-froid.

« Pars, Gaius. » dit-il sans élever la voix, mais en donnant à ces mots un accent terrifiant qui donna la chair de poule au jeune Castus. « Pars, et ne reviens jamais. »

L'homme leva une longue main anguleuse et réajusta lentement l'un de ses gants.

« J'étais simplement venu transmettre mes sincères amitiés au jeune Harry mais comme tu l'as déjà empoisonné avec tes idées plus que discutables, je n'ai plus qu'à prendre mon mal en patience et à attendre qu'il reprenne ses esprits. »

Il claqua des doigts, et Harry regarda ses sbires se rassembler autour de lui en formation serrée.

« Tu sauras où me trouver. » dit-il à ce dernier.

« Allez en enfer » rétorqua Harry avec toute l'effronterie qu'il put trouver en lui.

Après un dernier sourire sucré à son adresse, Gaius disparut.

« Finite incantatem » murmura le régent.

L'épaisse obscurité se dissipa peu à peu, absorbée par les murs de la pièce, et ce fut comme si le soleil se levait une deuxième fois ce jour-là.

« Lawrence »

Le vampire s'avança. Il avait été là tout le long de l'entrevue et Harry ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Sanglé dans son uniforme bleu nuit, il s'inclina légèrement la tête.

« Oui, milord ?»

« Je veux que les fortifications de ce château soient renforcées. Veille à ce qu'Esther et Brünhild s'en charge. Je veux voir une vraie forteresse à mon retour. Explique leur bien la situation, et envoie un messager à Samarine. Dis-lui de convoquer une réunion extraordinaire du conseil. »

Sans un mot, Lawrence disparut dans un pop sonore. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour poser les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres mais fut coupé.

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû quitter ta chambre seul. » lui dit le Lord en les sourcils froncés dans une expression réprobatrice. « Je croyais pourtant t'avoir expliqué que le château n'était pas un endroit sûr. J'en toucherais deux mots à Draco. »

« Mais je… »

« A vrai dire, je n'aurais jamais cru que Gaius aurait l'audace de s'inviter ici sans avoir formellement requis d'audience, mais n'est _pas_une raison pour que tes gardiens relâchent leur vigilance. »

« C'est de ma faute » avoua Harry « Malfoy voulait venir mais je… je voulais être seul. »

Il baissa les yeux n'osant pas croiser le regard de son mentor. Ce dernier posa la main sur son épaule.

« Harry » dit-il d'un ton indulgent « Je sais que ça te fait l'effet d'une restriction de ta liberté, mais il faut que tu apprennes à accepter la présence de ton escorte, surtout après ce que tu as vu aujourd'hui. »

Harry acquiesça lentement.

« Cet homme… c'est un mangemort, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Harry.

« Je ne sais pas si le terme « mangemort » est adapté. C'est quelqu'un à qui Voldemort donne certainement plus de considération qu'à un simple laquais. Après tout, s'il y a une seule chose que le seigneur des ténèbres respecte c'est bien le pouvoir, et Gaius en a à revendre. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut au juste ? »

« Gaius a toujours tenté de s'attirer les faveurs des Castus, avec des méthodes à la moralité discutable. Il pense sans doute qu'en te ralliant à sa cause, il remettrait son clan sur le devant de la scène politique. Quant aux raisons de sa détermination, elles sont sans doute d'avantage liées au…folklore et aux croyances des êtres de l'ombre. Je pense qu'un vampire serait plus apte à t'expliquer »

Harry prit le temps de réfléchir à ce que Leonard venait de lui apprendre. Il se promit de demander à Malfoy à la première occasion.

« J'ai reçu votre présent » dit-il soudain, se souvenant du pendentif. « Je tenais à vous remercier. Il est magnifique »

Leonard sourit, une étincelle brillant dans ses iris bruns.

« Je suis heureux qu'il te plaise. »dit-il.

« Ce n'est pas… un simple bijou, si ? » fit Harry prudemment.

« Non ce n'est pas qu'un bijou. » répondit Leonard. « Il fait partie des reliques d'Eliana Volubili. »

« Des reliques… » Répéta Harry songeur. Le peu qu'il avait appris de la vie d'Eliana avait fait naître en lui un intérêt que jamais les illustres sorciers du cours de Mr Binns n'avait su provoquer. Le personnage, par son importance historique et son destin tragique l'intriguait au plus haut point.

« J'ignore totalement où se trouvent les autres, mais je crois qu'elles sont tombées entre les mains de familles magiques influentes qui ont su tirer leur épingle du jeu au moment du sac de Rome. »

Le lord du voir l'avide curiosité qui s'était dessinée sur son visage.

« Harry, ce sont des objets d'une valeur inestimable » ajouta-t-il alors. « Je serais extrêmement surpris si leurs propriétaires acceptaient de s'en séparer. »

Déçu, Harry ne s'avoua tout de même pas vaincu.

« Quel genre d'objets ? »

« Eh bien, il y a aussi le Manuscrit sibyllin. On raconte qu'Eliana y a consigné ses mémoires pendant sa captivité. De toutes les personnes qui s'y sont essayées, aucune n'a su le déchiffrer. Les historiens en ont perdu la trace au moment de la campagne d'Italie. Il a très probablement traversé les alpes, et repose aujourd'hui au fond d'un château français, précieusement conservé par un amateur d'antiquités. »

Un tableau représentant un trio de merles noirs s'anima soudain, emplissant la pièce d'un chant mélodieux et énergique. C'était le signal que la présence du régent était requise au conseil. Celui-ci s'excusa alors et quitta promptement la pièce, laissant Harry en proie à ses interrogations.

* * *

MERCI pour toutes les reviews souvent dithyrambiques et désolée si je n'ai pas répondu à certaines, je suis débordée en ce moment. J'ai quand même noté que plusieurs lecteurs s'étaient plaints du résumé. Vous pensez que je dois en changer?

Un avis sur ce chapitre sera bien sûr fortement apprécié!


	7. Chapter 7

**NdA: **Ce chapitre est la première partie d'un "arc" en deux ou trois chapitres. J'aurais voulu le poster en un seul morceau, mais il commençait à être dangereusement long!

Merci à tous pour vos reviews très très flatteuses (*blush*). Elles me donnent vraiment envie de continuer à écrire. Désolée de ne pas toujours y répondre individuellement, j'essaierais de le faire le plus souvent possible, promis.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapitre 7: La forêt d'Aurora**

« C'est encore un prototype mais Fred dit que le panel-test s'est montré très réceptif, et qu'ils pourraient bien en vendre quelques un à Poudlard pendant les fêtes. »

Harry était assis avec Hermione et Ron dans un compartiment reculé du Poudlard Express. Les vacances s'étaient terminées, et même si Harry avait eu du mal à faire ses au-revoir à tout le monde, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux de commencer une nouvelle année. Il s'était rendu sur le quai 9 ¾ quelques heures plus tôt accompagné d'un garde du Lord, mais il avait vite pris ses distances avec celui-ci lorsqu'il avait repéré une touffe d'épais cheveux bruns dans la foule de jeunes sorciers qui se pressaient aux portes du train. Il avait eu droit à une étreinte chaleureuse de la part de son amie, et d'une tape amicale dans le dos de la part de Ron. Tous les trois avaient alors passé des heures à discuter de tout et de rien, tout en engouffrant des quantités ridicules de chocogrenouilles.

« Vraiment Ron ? » dit Hermione l'air sceptique « Les jumeaux auraient produit quelque chose d'aussi inoffensif qu'un jeu de société ? »

Harry était tout aussi dubitatif devant la boîte cubique sur laquelle brillait en lettres violettes : CHAUDRON INFERNAL- JEUX POUR SORCIERS DESOEUVRES.

« Chaque joueur y jette un morceau de papier avec son nom inscrit dessus, et le chaudron propose des questions et des gages. » expliqua Ron. « Enfin, les règles sont plus compliquées que ça à mon avis, connaissant les jumeaux et leurs esprits tordus… »

« Vous avez votre propre chaudron ? Tout le monde ne parle que de ça dans tout le train ! »

C'était Neville. Il referma la porte coulissante derrière lui pour se joindre à la conversation.

« Ca va Harry ? » demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur la banquette. « Grand-mère m'a parlé de ce qui t'est arrivé cet été. Ca a dut être éprouvant pour toi toute cette attention ? »

« Je suis habitué maintenant » répondit Harry avec un sourire.

Depuis qu'il avait pris place dans le train, il avait été bombardé de questions sur les évènements récents, et avait essayé d'y répondre du mieux qu'il pouvait. Hermione avait été la plus insistante, leur correspondance irrégulière ayant n'ayant pas suffi à satisfaire sa curiosité dévorante. Apparemment, la presse s'était emparé de l'affaire et en avait fait l'évènement de l'été. « HEROS NATIONAL OU PRINCE COURONNE ? HARRY POTTER EST PROCLAME CASTUS A SEULEMENT SEIZE ANS » était le gros titre qu'Harry avait vu briller en lettres violettes à la une du numéro de la gazette qu'Hermione lui avait montré. Dans la sécurité et la quiétude du château de Blackhill, il n'avait pas réalisé l'ampleur qu'avait prise la chose.

« Grand-mère a dit que sa famille avait l'habitude d'être invitée à l'Intronisation, plus tellement ces dernières années… Dommage, j'aurais aimé être présent »

« Ron aussi est un sang pur » intervint Hermione « Il n'a pas été invité pour autant »

Harry évita leurs regards pour fixer le bout de ses chaussures. Il n'était pas vraiment de sang pur non plus, mais il avait été bien conscient de l'ombre du suprématisme puriste qui planait sur ceux qui l'avaient proclamé Castus et ça le mettait légèrement mal à l'aise. Ron émit un grognement évasif.

« Les Weasley n'ont jamais été une famille très influente de toute façon. » dit-il en haussant les épaules, et Harry lui en fut reconnaissant.

« Alors t'as reçu de nouveaux pouvoirs ? Un entraînement intensif ? Des objets enchantés ?» Martela Neville avide d'information. « Ça pourrait être utile à l'AD… »

Harry n'eut pas le cœur de démolir les fantasmes de son camarade de classe en lui expliquant à quel point ses nouvelles fonctions relevaient d'avantage de la politique que des prouesses guerrières.

« Euh des petits sorts, pas grand-chose… » Précisa-t-il tout de même, quelque peu embarrassé par tant d'enthousiasme.

Devant le regard attentif de ses amis il eut une idée soudaine.

« Il y a bien quelque chose que je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion d'essayer » déclara-t-il avec un sourire en coin « Tu veux bien être mon cobaye Neville ? »

Le grand brun dégingandé déglutit, mais sa bravoure gryffondorienne l'emporta sur ses réticences et il acquiesça lentement.

« Du moment que tu ne me transforme pas en canari. »

Harry sourit la tête d'un air amusé. Ron et Hermione, s'étaient redressés sur leur banquette et les observaient avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

« Ok, ne bouge pas Nev' » dit Harry en fermant les yeux.

Il se remémora les mots de la prophétesse et ce fut comme si sa voix profonde et caverneuse retentissait dans le petit compartiment. Il fit le vide dans son esprit, et respira profondément, se concentrant uniquement sur sa voix intérieure. Bientôt ce fut comme si le monde autour de lui avait complètement disparu et il sentit la magie affluer brusquement vers ses yeux et les extrémités de ses doigts.

Il ouvrit les paupières et plongea les yeux dans ceux écarquillés de Neville, qui perdirent petit à petit de leur éclat jusqu'à ne plus être que deux globes bruns et ternes.

_Lève-toi._

Il se leva presque instantanément et Harry entendit le haut-le-cœur d'Hermione au loin. Il avait l'impression d'être Maugrey Fol-Œil en train de tester des impardonnables sur des élèves innocents. Il réfléchit à une question inoffensive qu'il pourrait poser sans avoir révéler d'information privée sur sa victime.

_Quelle note tu as eu à tes BUSE de Potions ?_

Il n'eut d'abord pas de réponse, puis après un temps qui lui sembla interminable, Neville murmura entre ses dents :

« A-acceptable »

Harry était tellement heureux qu'il faillit rompre le contact visuel. Lorsque la prophétesse lui avait appris à manier le contrôle mental, il n'avait réussi qu'à en assimiler les bases. Le sujet avait été un jeune écuyer du Lord et il avait facilement réussi à lui faire faire le tour de l'étable en marche arrière. Mais malgré ses efforts n'était pas parvenu à lui faire prononcer la moindre confession.

Harry referma les yeux et ce fut comme si ses sens se réveillaient graduellement après avoir été engourdis pendant de longues minutes. Neville clignait rapidement des yeux et regarda autour de lui semblant se demander ce qui venait de se passer.

« Bon sang Harry ! » s'écria Ron d'un air abasourdi « C'était quoi ça ? Le sortilège de l'impérius ? »

« Ne soit pas ridicule, Ron » dit Hermione, étudiant Harry d'un œil perçant. « L'impérius sert à faire dire à la victime ce qu'on veut bien lui faire dire pas à lui extirper des informations»

Elle jeta un air soupçonneux aux mains vides d'Harry, comme si elle s'attendait à le voir brandir une fiole de Veritaserum.

« Tu as fait ça… sans baguette magique ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Ca a un rapport avec l'empathie ? » demanda Hermione.

Il secoua la tête.

« De la légilimancie alors ? »

L'avantage avec la technique de la prophétesse était que, contrairement à la légilimancie, une question précise était posée à la cible, ce qui évitait de fouiller pendant des heures dans un maelström d'idées et de sensations confuses.

« J'en sais rien Hermione. » répondit-il prudemment « Ça faisait partie de mon entraînement. »

Toujours sonné, Neville repris sa place en face d'Harry.

« C'est fou, j'avais l'impression d'être dans le noir total. »

Le Castus se dit qu'il avait encore du chemin à faire avant de parfaitement maîtriser sa technique. Normalement, il devait pouvoir plonger sa victime dans un monde artificiel, lui faire revivre ses pires souvenirs, la soumettre à une torture illusoire mais non moins insoutenable pour lui soutirer les secrets les plus inavouables. La première étape était l'annihilation de la vue du sujet, et Harry l'avait réussie à la perfection. Il s'était certes senti quelque peu nauséeux lorsqu'on lui avait raconté dans quelles circonstances cette capacité avait été utilisée : Il voyait presque les sinistres geôles où des esprits privés de sommeil, affamés et confus, était maintenus des jours durant prisonniers de leurs propres cauchemars. Son intime conviction était pourtant que la magie pouvait_ et _devait__ toujours être utilisée pour le bien de l'humanité. C'était ce qu'il allait en faire qui allait compter.

Ils passèrent le reste du voyage à parler Quidditch, à partager leurs pronostics pour la coupe des quatre maisons, et à se plaindre à l'avance de la charge de travail que McGonagall allait certainement leur imposer (tous sauf Hermione, qui elle se plaignit de la légèreté du programme de sixième année). Le moment d'enfin enfiler leurs uniformes scolaires arriva alors et ils se levèrent pour ouvrir leurs malles.

On frappa alors à la porte du compartiment. Ils échangèrent un bref regard, puis Hermione se leva et fit glisser la porte coulissante.

C'était Malfoy. Le silence se fit.

« Granger… » Dit-il froidement en guise de salut. La concernée ne répondit pas et sembla légèrement déconcertée. Elle s'était visiblement habituée à un autre traitement de la part du jeune homme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire dans _notre_ compartiment Malfoy ? » s'exclama Ron en guise d'attaque préventive.

« Certainement pas profiter de tes talents conversationnels, Weasel » rétorqua sèchement le Serpentard. « J'aurais mieux fait de m'adresser au crapaud de Londubat »

« Je m'en charge Ron ! » s'exclama Harry avant que la situation ne dégénère. Les oreilles de Ron avaient viré au rouge vif.

Avant que son meilleur ami n'ait eu le temps de répondre Il poussa Malfoy dans le couloir, l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna vers les toilettes du wagon. Il se dit qu'au moins, le Serpentard s'était abstenu de faire de commentaire sur le pull orange vif qu'arborait Ron.

Lorsqu'il eut refermé derrière lui la porte de la petite cabine sans fenêtres, il se tourna vers Malfoy et lui jeta un regard réprobateur.

« C'est ton copain qui a commencé » se justifia son gardien et Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Alors ? Tu voulais me parler ? »

Malfoy hocha la tête et tira de sa poche un morceau de papier plié en deux.

« Un des préfets en chef m'a transmis un message du directeur. » lui apprit-il.

« Dumbledore ? » demanda Harry avant de se rendre compte, presque instantanément, de la stupidité de sa question.

« Ils ont pris les arrangements… convenus. Tu as ta propre chambre maintenant, au deuxième étage. »

Harry pris le temps de digérer l'information.

« _Convenus_ ? C'est toi qui lui as demandé ça ? »

Malfoy acquiesça lentement, comme s'il redoutait sa réaction.

« Je lui ai envoyé un hibou pendant l'été. Ne fais pas cette tête Potter, ça rendra les choses beaucoup plus faciles pour moi ! »

Harry, qui avait ouvert la bouche, la referma. Malfoy était dans son droit, et c'était justement cela qui le rendait livide. Il avait le sentiment de perdre le contrôle de sa propre vie et il avait horreur de ça.

Le soleil était sur le point de se coucher, et dans la semi-pénombre, les yeux de Malfoy scintillaient comme ceux d'un chat. Il baissa la tête et fixa le bout de ses chaussures, qui effleuraient presque celles de son interlocuteur dans l'étroitesse confinée des toilettes. Lui qui avait pensé que son nouveau statut ne changerait rien ! Il était naïf. Il ne se réveillerait plus jamais dans la tour de Gryffondor au son des jurons de Ron, furieux de ne trouver que des chaussettes dépareillées au fond de sa malle. Il ne passerait plus ses soirées dans la salle commune à copier les devoirs d'Hermione, Pattenrond ronronnant doucement sur ses genoux. Sa gorge se serra.

« Tu devrais voir le bon côté des choses » lui dit Malfoy « Tu pourras inviter la belette et la s-Granger quand tu veux, et même toute la tour de gryffondor si ça te chantes. Même avec un père membre du conseil d'administration je n'ai pas eu droit à ce luxe. Remarque, tu me laisseras peut-être dormir dans ton placard à balai, j'ai entendu dire qu'il était assez spacieux. »

Les lèvres d'Harry s'étirèrent en un sourire. Malfoy avait senti son malaise et avait essayé de lui remonter le moral. C'était une notion étrange mais réconfortante.

« Pas de plaisanteries sur les placards à balais Malfoy » dit-il d'une voix faussement grondeuse. « Je pourrais me vexer. »

Devant son air interloqué, Harry changea rapidement de sujet.

« Je serais toujours à Gryffondor, non ? Je suivrais mes cours avec les autres? »

« Evidemment » Et c'était au tour de Malfoy de lever les yeux au ciel « _Rien_ ne va vraiment changer Potter, à part un nouveau mot de passe et un lit franchement plus spacieux. »

Quelqu'un tourna alors la poignée de la porte, mais elle tînt bon sous le poids de Malfoy qui s'y adossait. Il posa un index contre ses lèvres pour signifier à Harry de garder le silence. On secoua encore une fois la poignée sans succès. Un soupir agacé se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte et Harry qui soudain trouvait la situation extrêmement cocasse dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas pouffer de rire.

« Je t'ai entendu chuchoter » dit une voix féminine. « Allez, ouvre la porte Draco ! »

Ce dernier fit claquer la langue en signe d'irritation. La porte s'entrebâilla et la tête brune de Pansy Parkinson apparût dans l'embrasure.

« Ah tu es là aussi, Potter. » observa-t-elle en les rejoignant tant bien que mal dans l'espace exigu. Son regard se posa tour à tour sur Harry et Malfoy et elle sourit malicieusement « Je n'interromps rien j'espère ? »

« Mais tu vas te taire oui ? » s'emporta son camarade de maison. « De toute façon, il n'y pas assez de place pour trois ici !»

En effet, depuis que Parkinson avait fait irruption dans les toilettes, Harry s'était retrouvé coincé, avec d'un côté le coude de Malfoy qui lui vrillait les côtes et de l'autre, l'épaule anguleuse de la jeune fille pressée contre la sienne. La situation devenait de plus en plus comique.

« J'ai du nouveau » révéla alors Parkinson d'une voix sérieuse.

« Aurora ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça d'un air grave.

« Apparemment c'est de pire en pire. Ils menacent même de sortir de l'Alliance. »

« Et… »

« La sans-clan n'a rien pu obtenir. Ils savent ce qu'ils veulent et ils ne changeront pas d'avis. »

Malfoy frappa du poing contre une paroi du train, l'air furieux.

« Il n'est pas prêt… » Murmura-t-il à lui-même. « Et nous non plus »

« Si ça rate, et que Samarine l'apprend… » dit Parkinson « Tu es conscient qu'ils n'attendent que ça ? »

« C'est quoi cette histoire? » demanda Harry qui avait suivi l'échange en silence, curieux. « Je devrais me sentir concerné ? »

Il chercha le regard de Malfoy qui évitait soigneusement le sien. Parkinson, elle, faisait mine d'examiner ses boutons de manchette.

« _Merlin_, vous parlez de moi c'est ça ? » s'écria-t-il presque. « Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez tous les deux ? »

« Calme toi Potter, on est tous de ton côté ici. » dit Parkinson sur la défensive.

« On est presque arrivés » dit Malfoy comme pour faire diversion. « Va chercher tes affaires, on se retrouve devant les diligences »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Malfoy avait déjà mis un pieds dehors.

« Je t'expliquerais tout à l'heure d'accord ? » lui dit le Serpentard avant qu'il n'ait put proférer un mot. L'inquiétude qui se lisait sur ses traits ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Et sur ces mots, le train amorça son arrêt, ralentissant lentement avant de s'immobiliser complètement.

* * *

« On se revoit dans la grande salle » dit Harry par-dessus son épaule, en s'éloignant à grands pas de Ron et d'Hermione. « Gardez moi une place !»

Il faisait nuit, mais le ciel constellé d'étoiles qui avait gardé sa clarté estivale baignait le village de Pré-au-Lard dans une lumière pâle. Il avait aperçu la silhouette élancée de Blaise, debout devant la porte ouverte d'une diligence, et se dépêcha de le rejoindre. Il prit place à côté de Parkinson, face à Malfoy.

« Hey, dégage d'ici toi »

Un minuscule première année avait tenté de grimper dans le véhicule avant de s'enfuir en courant, terrifié par la figure menaçante de Blaise. Lorsque la diligence amorça son périple vers le château, bringuebalant sur les chemins pavés, Malfoy se pencha en avant et posa les coudes sur les genoux comme pour se donner contenance.

« Il y a quelques jours, une homme qui disait s'appeler Carwyn a essayé de s'introduire par effraction au château de Blackhill. Naturellement, il a été stoppé quelques minutes après avoir franchi les barrières de protection. Lorsqu'il a été interrogé, il a avoué avoir agi par dépit, parce qu'on lui avait refusé une audience avec le Castus. Son plan était de parvenir jusqu'à toi, pour te présenter en personne les doléances de son peuple.»

« Mais je n'ai jamais refusé d'audience à qui que ce soit… » Dit Harry, confus. Il n'avait pas accordé d'audience. Il n'était même pas au courant qu'on lui en demandait.

« Lord Linsen a estimé que tu n'étais pas encore prêt » expliqua Blaise « Visiblement, tout le monde n'est pas du même avis. »

Harry décida de ne pas trop réfléchir à ce que cela impliquait. Le lord avait probablement de bonnes raisons de penser ainsi.

« Et ce _Carwyn_ » reprit-il en se tournant vers Malfoy « qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? »

« Eh bien, c'est là que les choses deviennent intéressantes » répondit le Serpentard. « Carwyn n'est pas un homme à proprement parler, c'est un elfe sylvestre. »

« Comme Cathal ? »

Harry se souvenait de l'homme à la peau presque translucide et aux yeux perçants qui siégeait au conseil en tant que représentant des elfes.

Malfoy hocha la tête. Son visage était tour à tour illuminé par les réverbères ou plongé dans l'obscurité, tandis que la diligence poursuivait son trajet.

« Oui, comme Cathal. Mais le plus étrange, c'est qu'il semblerait que le prince des elfes souffre d'une vraie crise de légitimité auprès des siens. Carwyn le voyait comme un vendu, un usurpateur, qui délaissait son peuple.»

Les elfes des bois. C'étaient des créatures magiques méconnues, ne s'aventurant que très rarement hors de leur habitat naturel, les forêts de Grande Bretagne. Héritiers d'une magie ancestrale, ils étaient surtout connus pour leur habileté inégalée dans le forgeage d'armes magiques. Extrêmement énigmatiques et repliés sur eux-mêmes, ils avaient été les derniers à rejoindre l'alliance. Tout comme les centaures et les géants, ils étaient très méfiants vis-à-vis des sorciers, et se mêlaient rarement à eux. Si un elfe des bois avait pris autant de risque pour parvenir jusqu'à lui, c'était que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Et à en croire l'expression soucieuse sur le visage de Malfoy, il était arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que lui.

« Donc on a envoyé un membre de la garde, histoire de voir de quoi il en retournait. » dit Blaise « Ils ne l'ont pas laissée aller plus loin que l'orée du bois. »

« Ils n'accepteront pas de compromis. » asséna Parkinson, scrutant la mine sombre de Malfoy. « Où il y va, où ils coupent tout lien avec les sorciers »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds était plongé dans une profonde réflexion.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous en faîtes tout un plat »

Les trois Serpentards se tournèrent simultanément vers lui, et le regardèrent comme s'il lui avait poussé une seconde tête.

« Ça ne doit pas être bien grave. » Poursuivit Harry sans se laisser démonter par leurs mines incrédules. « C'est vrai non ? Ils auraient fait moins de secrets sinon. »

« Potter, tu ne comprends pas. » dit Malfoy les sourcils froncés. « Ça pourrait être n'importe quoi, d'une invasion de termites à une attaque de Loup-garous ! Et tu feras quoi à ce moment-là ? Tu leur lanceras des Expelliarmus? »

« Alors on fera de notre mieux pour les aider ! » s'emporta Harry. « Si vous avez tellement peur, alors j'irai seul. »

« On a beau être des Serpentards, lâches et retors, ce n'est pas pour nos vies que nous avons peur, Potter. » dit Blaise avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

« Je sais me défendre, Lawrence m'a appris. » répliqua-t-il avec véhémence.

La bouche de Malfoy s'étira en un sourire en coin. Harry haïssait ses sourires en coins.

« Te défendre contre un Scroutt à pétard, ça je n'en doute pas. » dit-il. « Mais devant un loup adulte, tu n'as aucune chance. Il t'arracherait la tête, et la ramènerait à son chef de meute comme un trophée.»

Harry lui jeta un regard noir. Mais il avait déjà pris sa décision et rien, pas même une montagne de sarcasme n'allait le faire changer d'avis. Il se laissa tomber en arrière et regarda le paysage défiler à sa fenêtre, perdu dans ses pensées.

* * *

« Bon, c'est oui ou c'est non ? »

Harry rentrait de son cours de botanique. C'était son dernier de la semaine, et il était plus que soulagé que celle-ci se soit enfin terminée. Escorté par Blaise, il remontait le grand escalier de marbre.

« J'ai passé toute ma soirée à le faire » dit Blaise « Cinquante centimètres de parchemins ! Et tu crois que je te laisserais voler le fruit de mon dur labeur sans opposer de résistance? D'ailleurs, j'ai beau être ton gardien, t'aider à tricher ne relève sûrement pas du domaine de mes compétences ! »

Harry souffla bruyamment. Il devait rendre lundi sa dissertation sur les propriétés de la peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap et il n'avait même pas encore commencé ses recherches. Rogue allait le tuer si son devoir n'était pas fait à temps.

« Tu veux que je te supplie c'est ça ? » dit le brun d'un air boudeur. « Que je me mette à genou ? »

Blaise le regarda d'un air goguenard.

« J'aimerais beaucoup voir ça oui »

Il faillit recevoir le manuel de métamorphose avancée sur la tête mais se baissa juste à temps pour l'éviter. Ils étaient arrivés devant le portrait de Philibert le crasseux, un vieil homme sénile qui vivait dans un tonneau.

« Mot de passe ? » grommela ce dernier agacé de devoir sortir la tête de son abri de fortune.

« _Fiat Lux_ »

Le portrait pivota sur ses gonds, libérant le passage.

« Bon, dimanche j'ai rendez-vous avec Lawrence pour un cours d'épéisme, alors- »

« Shh » le coupa Blaise d'un air soudain alarmé « Il y a quelqu'un dans ta chambre. »

Il tendit le bras, le tira en arrière et se posta fermement devant lui.

« Ne sois pas stupide » murmura Harry « Je n'ai donné mon mot de passe à pers- HEY ! »

Blaise avait lancé un « Stupéfix ! » tonitruant.

Le sort ricocha contre un mur

« Blaise …»

La voix de Malfoy s'était élevée dans le noir, calme et froide, avec une pointe indéniable d'énervement.

« Il fallait me le dire si tu allais attendre Potter dans sa chambre. » grommela Blaise en rangeant sa baguette magique dans sa poche. « J'aurais pu te faire mal »

Harry alluma les cierges d'un mouvement circulaire de sa baguette, et la pièce spacieuse s'illumina brusquement. Il se laissa lourdement tomber sur son lit et se massa les tempes. La journée avait été longue et éreintante, il ne voulait rien de plus que se glisser sous les couvertures et dormir jusqu'à lundi. Malfoy s'assit près de lui tandis que Blaise prenait place sur un pouf.

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire Potter » dit Malfoy en haussant les épaules.

« Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre jusqu'au matin ? » protesta Harry. « Nous autres simples mortels, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de passer nos nuits à courir les villages pour mordre des innocents dans leur sommeil, on a besoin de dormir, nous ! »

Blaise pouffa de rire tandis que Malfoy se pinçait l'arête du nez en signe d'irritation.

« Je ne mords… tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber. » Dit-il l'air résigné. « Je suis juste venu te prévenir que nous partons demain rencontrer les elfes. A l'aube »

« Vraiment ? »

Harry s'était soudain redressé, empoignant le bord du matelas pour ne pas glisser. Malfoy avait à présent toute son attention.

« Mais entendons-nous bien. » poursuivit ce dernier. « Si ça n'en tenait qu'à moi, je les aurais laissé cre- euh se débrouiller tout seul. »

« Bizarrement, ça ne m'aurait pas tellement surpris » répondit Harry du tac au tac.

« Tu ne feras rien de stupide. » reprit le Serpentards comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. « Tu rencontreras leur chef, tu écouteras leurs doléances, et on repartiras tranquillement. Et Surtout, _surtout, _tu ne leur promettras rien. Ils risquent de prendre ça très sérieusement. »

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ? » demanda-t-il, curieux. Une semaine plus tôt, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds n'avait pas eu l'air très convaincu.

« Il n'a juste pas envie que tu te mettes en danger pour rien. » répondit Blaise. « Te connaissant… »

« En parlant de danger » lui dit Malfoy en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. « Tu ne t'éloigneras pas de moi, ok ? Même si on te le demandait expressément. C'est très important Potter.»

« Promis » dit Harry en hochant la tête.

Il bailla, la main devant la bouche. Les deux autres durent prendre ça comme un signal puisqu'ils prirent rapidement congé de lui. Malfoy s'attarda sur le pas de la porte, eut l'air sur le point dire quelque chose, puis se ravisa et sortit sans dire un mot. Plus tard, dans la tiédeur des couvertures, il ne put empêcher un frisson d'excitation de le traverser. Quelqu'un, quelque part avait besoin de lui, et il allait être en mesure de lui venir en aide. L'idée qu'il allait enfin pouvoir se montrer utile _après plusieurs semaines perdue en entraînements et en vains protocoles l'emplissait de joie. Il finit par s'endormir, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Le portoloin les avait emmenés à l'orée d'une forêt de conifères. Au moment où ses pieds avaient touché le sol, Harry avait perdu l'équilibre comme à son habitude et aurait atterri sur le ventre si Blaise ne l'avait pas retenu par le poignet. Il n'était de toute évidence pas fait pour emprunter les moyens de transport magiques.

« Qu'est-ce que… umf » fut sa première réaction dès qu'il se fut redressé. L'odeur pestilentielle qui flottait dans l'air l'avait frappé de plein fouet, et il dut couvrir son nez avec la paume de sa main pour pouvoir respirer normalement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Blaise et Malfoy qui n'en menaient pas large. Il se dit que Pansy avait bien fait de ne pas les accompagner : La connaissant, elle se serait surement déjà mise à taper du pied et à se plaindre bruyamment.

« On ne devrait pas s'attarder ici. » dit Malfoy en posant brièvement la main sur le bas de son dos, pour le pousser à avancer. « Tu te feras à l'odeur. Tu ne t'en rendras même pas compte dans quelques secondes.»

Ils pénétrèrent l'atmosphère riche et bourdonnante de la forêt. La végétation était si épaisse que les arcs que formaient les arbres en s'entrecroisant au-dessus de leurs têtes empêchaient le plus gros de la lumière de filtrer, maintenant les environs dans un perpétuel crépuscule.

« Cette odeur, on aurait dit celle de la chair en putréfaction. » dit Harry d'un air pensif. Il n'y prêtait presque plus attention mais il savait qu'elle était toujours là, la puanteur insoutenable de la mort.

« Ne sois pas aussi mélodramatique Potter. » répondit Malfoy en le tirant par le bras pour l'empêcher de trébucher sur une racine desséchée. « Je ne sens déjà plus rien. »

Harry se renfrogna. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Dans une forêt normal, la flore aurait été de plus en plus abondante, de plus en plus sauvage, à mesure que l'on avançait vers son centre. La forêt d'Aurora elle semblait morte, sans vie. Les arbres étaient de plus en plus dégarnis, leurs feuilles de plus en plus ternes. Un silence inquiétant régnait, interrompu de temps en temps par le croassement sinistre d'un corbeau.

Il lança un regard de biais à Blaise, puis à Malfoy. Ils n'avaient pas l'air très rassurés, mais montraient un calme de façade, probablement pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Les états d'âmes de Blaise avait toujours été les plus faciles à déchiffrer: C'était peut-être pour ça qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés ces dernières semaines. Malfoy, lui, était le plus souvent insondable. Harry ne parvenait que très rarement à voir au-delà de son extérieur froid et contrôlé. Il restait un mystère total pour lui.

« On y est » annonça Blaise d'une voix claire. « On n'a plus qu'à attendre qu'on vienne nous chercher. »

Ils étaient arrivés devant un séquoia géant, qui ne semblait pas vraiment avoir sa place dans une forêt écossaise. Harry se laissa tomber sur le sol, pour reposer ses jambes après leur longue marche. Il avait chaud, le sang battant à ses tempes lui donnait mal à la tête et il commençait à avoir soif.

Malfoy lui, avait l'air plus soigné que jamais. Pas un cheveu ne dépassait de sa tête altière, parfaitement coiffée. Harry jura dans sa barbe inexistante. Il le regarda s'asseoir sur une souche d'arbre, sortir une petite flasque métallique de sa poche et en boire le contenu, observant avec fascination les muscles tendus de sa nuque, ses larges épaules qui exsudaient la puissance, le mouvement rythmique de sa pomme d'Adam tandis que le mystérieux liquide glissait dans sa gorge. Une sensation étrange le pris au ventre, comme lorsque sur son éclair de feu il fendait l'air à toute vitesse en direction du sol, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

« … à tout moment maintenant. »

Harry sursauta. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Blaise s'était assis en tailleur près de lui, et était en train de lui faire la conversation.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? »

« Person- je veux dire, Rien ! Je ne regarde rien ! » Répondit précipitamment le gryffondor, sentant ses joues s'embraser.

Blaise lui décocha son sourire le plus goguenard.

« Si tu le dis. »

Un silence gênant s'installa.

« Blaise ? »

« Mmh ? »

« Malfoy…qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de boire à l'instant? » demanda le brun, osant enfin poser de nouveau son regard sur la silhouette de son gardien, qui avait rangé la flasque et était à présent plongé dans l'examen minutieux d'une carte.

« Du Fàl Séim. » Répondit Blaise. Puis, devant le regard confus d'Harry, il reprit la parole :

« C'est du sang, du sang _commercial_ si je puis dire. Draco s'en fait envoyer du manoir. Mrs Malfoy s'en procure chez les meilleures maisons spécialisées. »

La bouche d'Harry forma un ''o'' surpris. Ainsi donc, les vampires pouvaient survivre sous le soleil, même s'ils ne l'appréciaient pas beaucoup ils ne mordaient pas leurs victimes tant qu'ils pouvaient l'éviter, et étaient en général des membres parfaitement fonctionnels de la société magique. Ces révélations brisèrent ce que années de littérature romanesque lui avaient appris. Blaise du voir la surprise se dessiner sur son visage car il ajouta :

« Evidemment, certains vampires ne veulent pas se contenter du Fàl Séim. Ils trouvent ça tellement mieux de vider de pauvres gens de leur sang. Ils forment des clans dissidents et sont plutôt mal vus par le reste des vampires. »

Harry revit le visage à la beauté terrifiante de Gaius et il frissonna malgré la chaleur de cette matinée de Septembre.

« Comme… comme Gaius ? » dit-il dans un souffle.

Blaise hocha la tête.

« Tu sais Harry, le jour de ta rencontre avec Gaius, on s'en est tous beaucoup voulu de ne pas t'avoir accompagné, surtout Draco : Ca le rendait malade, parce qu'il savait exactement de quoi cet homme était capable. »

Harry baissa les yeux mais ne dit rien. Leurs ombres s'allongeaient sur le sol, et il faisait de plus en plus chaud.

« Gaius est un fou, complètement obsédé par le pouvoir. Et il a l'air convaincu que ton sang peut le lui offrir. Il ne s'arrêtera devant rien pour l'obtenir.»

« Encore une personne qui veut m'achever » plaisanta Harry. « Décidemment, je ne ferais pas de vieux os. »

« Ah mais Gaius ne veut pas te tuer Harry » lui apprit Blaise. « Ce qu'il veut faire de toi est bien _pire_. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de chuchoter tous les deux ? »

Malfoy s'était approché d'eux.

« Le gardien des clés va arriver d'un moment à l'autre. » dit-il en regardant le cadran de la luxueuse montre-bracelet attachée à son poignet. « Tu ferais mieux de te préparer Potter. »

Avant qu'il n'ait fini sa phrase, une silhouette longiligne sembla émerger de la cavité formée au creux de l'arbre millénaire : Une tête d'abord, puis des épaules, un tronc, et de longs membres minces.

C'était une jeune femme aux cheveux courts et sombres qui scruta d'abord Malfoy, puis Blaise, comme si elle ne s'attendait pas à les voir là, et finit par s'incliner devant Harry.

« Votre Grâce. » dit-elle d'une voix légèrement rauque en le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Mon peuple est honoré de votre visite. »

Comme toujours en de telles occasions, Harry se sentit incroyablement gêné. Il inclina légèrement la tête et lui fit un petit sourire.

« Je suis heureux de pouvoir vous venir en aide. » dit-il

Elle se releva alors et leur fit signe de la suivre. Comme un portail vers un autre monde, le tronc du séquoia s'était fendu en deux et laissait entrevoir une clairière qu'Harry n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir traversé. Malfoy l'attrapa délicatement par la main en lui lançant un regard qui semblait lui dire « _Ne t'éloignes pas de moi_ ». Harry lui sourit comme pour le rassurer.

« Allons-y »

Et tous les trois grimpèrent dans l'arbre creux, suivant leur guide vers l'inconnu.

* * *

L'autre côté de la barrière magique avait beau être aussi aride et stérile que le reste de la forêt, au moins il n'était pas dépourvu d'âme. Harry se sentit réchauffé à la vue du village bouillonnant d'entrain qui s'étendait sous ses yeux : des cabanes en bois bruissant de vie, de petits jardinets où séchait du linge blanc, des chemins de terres où couraient des enfants aux oreilles pointues en riant aux éclats. Deux petites filles aux cheveux de feu et aux joues légèrement creuses s'avancèrent jusqu'à lui pour lui faire une révérence maladroite. L'une d'elles lui tendit un bouquet d'orchidées sauvages.

« Pour moi ? » dit-il en se penchant à leur hauteur. Il accepta les fleurs avec un grand sourire. Lorsque plus tard Malfoy insista pour vérifier si elles comportaient un quelconque poison, Harry lui jeta un regard noir.

Ils suivirent la garde des clés à travers le village, les elfes s'arrêtant à leur passage, les regardant avec révérence pour les plus grands, avec une curiosité plus ou moins bien dissimulée pour les plus jeunes. Ils arrivèrent devant une construction en bois, une sorte de véranda surdimensionnée, balayée par le vent.

« C'est ici. Le chef vous attend. » Dit leur guide.

Elle s'effaça pour leur laisser le passage.

Le chef des elfes étaient un homme aux cheveux grisonnants et au regard franc, vêtu d'une cape en peau et d'un torque d'or qui scintillait autour de son cou. Ses traits durs et sa carrure imposante anéantirent complètement l'idée que se faisait Harry des elfes. Ils furent accueillis avec chaleur, bien que Carwyn, le fils et émissaire du chef soit toujours détenu à Blackhill.

« Je te présente mes excuses, Harry Potter, pour nos méthodes quelque peu brusques » lui dit le chef. « Nous sommes un peuple conciliant, hélas, poussé par le désespoir à commettre le pire »

Harry hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il comprenait. A sa droite, Malfoy émit un grognement d'incrédulité. Il n'était toujours pas convaincu des bonnes intentions des créatures sylvestres.

« Viens-en au fait, elfe » dit-il sèchement.

Harry lui donna un coup de coude. Ce n'était pas une manière de s'adresser à un seigneur de la trempe de celui-ci. Une aura de sagesse et de bienveillance émanait de lui, forçant le respect.

« Tes amis s'impatientent, noble Castus. » dit alors le chef. « Alors permets-moi de te parler de ce mal qui ronge nos terres, de la raison pour laquelle depuis des mois, nos vaines suppliques tombent dans les oreilles sourdes du conseil et de Blackhill. »

Il se leva, aidé par un jeune page, et s'appuya sur son sceptre de bois.

« Mon peuple n'est pas un peuple guerrier. Nous ne cherchons jamais la confrontation. Quelle ironie, alors que nous forgeons les épées qui tailladent et lames qui versent le sang ! »

Il se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

« Nous avons toujours vécu en harmonie avec la forêt, acceptant ce qu'elle nous donnait et lui offrant respect et vénération en retour. Elle se montrait alors extrêmement prodigue, faisant pleuvoir ses bienfaits alors même que nos paniers croulaient sous les victuailles, que les besaces de nos druides débordaient d'herbes médicinales et que les démons s'étaient retranchés au plus profond de leurs grottes et de leurs marécages, plus faibles que jamais. Nous étions alors un peuple heureux et uni dans l'abondance. »

Il s'arrêta un instant et regarda longuement l'étendue déserte d'herbe brûlée qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Derrière une souche d'arbre noircie par la vermine, une carcasse d'animal finissait de se décomposer, une dizaine de mouches orbitant autour d'elle.

« … Aujourd'hui nous ne sommes plus que l'ombre de nous-même. Les Dieux nous on désavoués avec tant de cruauté qu'ils nous ont laissés hagards et pantelants. »

Harry revit les visages émaciés des elfes du village. Le chef n'avait pas besoin de le lui dire, il l'avait déjà compris. Ce qu'il avait d'abord pris pour une minceur caractéristique devait donc beaucoup à la privation et au dénuement. Plus tard, lorsqu'il retourna auprès de ses hôtes avec Blaise et Malfoy, il tendit l'oreille avec attention. Seul le vivant pouvait mourir, et le faible mugissement du vent dans les branchages n'était autre chose que la plainte éraillée d'une forêt agonisante. Et si Harry était sûr d'une chose, c'était que tout trouble, toute maladie, avaient une source.

« Malfoy, Blaise … »

Les deux Serpentards se tournèrent vers lui. Le soleil était déjà bas dans le ciel.

« On va passer la nuit au village. »

* * *

Review? Review.


	8. Chapter 8

Note de l'auteur :** HE****Y ! **Je sais que j'en ai fait attendre plus d'un, mais j'ai enfin réussi à ficeler ce chapitre. Pas mal d'action dans celui-ci (dans le prochain aussi d'ailleurs), les liens entre les personnages se renforcent un peu plus... et l'histoire avance enfin ! (Il était temps)

Enjoy!

* * *

**L'esprit de la forêt**

Harry passa le reste de la journée au village, interrogeant les elfes tout en s'efforçant de ne pas les gêner dans leurs tâches quotidiennes. Leur confiance aveugle et inconditionnelle en sa capacité à les sortir d'affaire le mettait mal à l'aise, mais il faisait en sorte d'afficher un sourire rassurant à chaque fois que l'un d'eux lui exprimait ses craintes.

Il fit plusieurs fois le tour des maisons, cherchant inlassablement un indice, un signe qui le mettrait sur le bon chemin. Le sentiment omniprésent de son impuissance le rattrapait, mais il tentait tant bien que mal de se convaincre que ceux qui lui avaient ainsi confié leur destin devaient avoir vu en lui une qualité qu'il ignorait lui-même. Il s'accrochait à cet espoir pour se redonner courage.

Il longea les jardins infertiles et les sentiers sablonneux, Blaise et Malfoy sur les talons. Trônant au milieu de la place principale, une statue exposait sa surface terne et écaillée aux rayons déclinant du soleil. Harry passa la main sur sa surface brûlante. Elle représentait un cerf aux bois majestueux, un serpent cornu enroulé autour de l'encolure. Elle avait sûrement été couverte d'or par le passé, mais Harry pouvait à présent distinguer de nettes encoches là où le métal précieux avait été raclé.

« Je vois que ces philistin n'ont aucun respect pour les arts » lui dit Malfoy en arrivant à sa hauteur. Sa voix n'avait pas encore perdu le ton réprobateur qu'elle avait adopté plus tôt, lorsqu'Harry lui avait annoncé ses plans pour la journée. Visiblement, il boudait.

Harry soupira bruyamment et s'assit au bord du piédestal, s'adossant à la patte antérieure du cervidé de pierre. Le soleil avait presque disparu derrière la cime des arbres et la sueur commençait à lui perler au front.

« Harry » lui dit Blaise d'une voix douce en s'agenouillant près de lui. «Je ne veux pas jouer les vile Serpentards lâches et égoïstes, mais qu'est-ce qu'on cherche exactement ? Ça fait des heures qu'on tourne en rond.»

« Une solution » rétorqua Harry, laconique.

Malfoy émit un grognement d'incrédulité et le brun lui jeta un regard noir.

« On va essayer, ok ? » répondit-il à la critique silencieuse du vampire. « Ça serait très malvenu de quitter les lieux juste après les avoir écouté s'épancher avec une telle sincérité. »

« Tu ne pouvais rien faire pour eux ce matin, comme tu ne pourras rien faire cette nuit. » répondit Malfoy en jouant avec la garde de son épée. Il faisait ça assez souvent ces jours-ci. « D'ailleurs tu ne pourras rien faire demain non plus. Ces gens-là croient encore aux contes de fées, à un Castus surpuissant qui pourrait guérir les pestiférés et redonner la vue aux aveugles… »

Harry se demanda si la référence était intentionnelle.

« … Mais ce n'est plus le cas, pas depuis Eliana au moins. » Continua le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds. « Ce qu'il leur faut, c'est une saison pluvieuse et un peu de savoir-faire. Tu as tort de leur donner tant d'espoir. »

Harry sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Blaise ne disait rien, mais l'approbation se lisait sur son visage expressif.

« Il n'y a pas eu de pluie depuis au moins dix ans ! » répondit-il avec véhémence. « Je n'ai pas le souvenir que le reste du pays ait été concerné ! »

Et puis il y avait cette atmosphère pesante, macabre, qui faisait monter en Harry une angoisse irrationnelle. On aurait dit que la forêt toute entière était victime d'une malédiction, comme si une source magique la maintenait dans cet état de désolation artificielle, alors qu'elle ne demandait qu'à bourgeonner et à verdir. Cette vie, il la sentait sous ses pieds, menaçant d'éclater au grand jour, sous la surface desséchée du sol. Il aurait voulu parler de tout ça à Malfoy, mais celui-ci était tellement borné qu'il se moquerait sûrement de lui.

« On repart demain matin. » fit Malfoy comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. « Vingt-quatre heure, c'est largement suffisant pour une visite diplomatique, je suis sûre qu'il ne t'en tiendrons pas rigueur si tu ne remplis pas leur agenda. »

Harry revit les petits visages pleins d'espoirs qui l'avaient accueilli dans le village et sa gorge se serra un peu plus. Le froid cynisme de Malfoy avait achevé de l'exaspérer.

« Je vais me coucher » dit-il d'une voix claire et sèche. Le soleil avait à présent complètement disparu, plongeant la place quasiment déserte dans l'obscurité.

Il prit le chemin des appartements qui leurs étaient désignés, mais entendit bien vite le bruit de pas traînant mais rapide de Malfoy qui le rattrapait. Blaise n'était pas bien loin derrière.

« Potter, attends. »

Il essaya de l'attraper par le poignet, comme il le faisait souvent, mais Harry se déroba. Il continua à marcher d'un pas raide, regardant droit devant lui.

« Je croyais qu'on avait déjà discuté de ça. » dit le Serpentard les dents serrées. « Ecoute, j'essaie juste de faire mon travail .J'apprécierais que tu m'en laisse l'occasion. »

« Pas si ton travail consiste à refuser à tout un peuple son droit le plus stricte, le condamnant à des années de souffrance imméritée. »

« Et le tiens n'est pas de leur promettre monts et merveilles, mettant en péril ta sûreté ainsi que l'équilibre du monde magique tout entier » répondit Malfoy du tac au tac. « A cette heure-ci, tu aurais dû être de retour dans ta chambre, et moi j'aurais déjà écrit mon rapport au conseil. »

Harry enfonça ses poings serrés au fond des poches de sa robe de sorciers. Il faisait soudain beaucoup plus froid, et il frissonna tout en s'efforçant de garder une mine impassible. Il dut échouer lamentablement car quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit le poids agréable d'une épaisse cape en fourrure tomber sur ses épaules tremblantes. Elle sentait l'encre et l'eau de toilette, et lui chatouillait légèrement le cou. Les mains froides et anguleuses de Malfoy s'attardèrent quelques instants sur ses épaules.

« Laisses-moi te protéger. »

Les mots avaient été prononcés à quelques centimètres de son oreille, dans un souffle à peine audible. Harry sentit un nouveau frisson le traverser. _Le protéger._ Dans toutes les épreuves qu'il avait pu traverser au cours de sa vie, Harry s'était toujours senti seul. Certes, il avait eu des alliés, des amis même, mais il avait toujours su qu'il serait seul au moment d'affronter le danger. Il avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre le zèle que mettait Malfoy à le défendre, allant jusqu'à chercher à l'empêcher de faire ce pour quoi il avait été investi. Il y avait dans le comportement de son camarade de classe quelque chose de tyrannique qui le révoltait profondément, mais aussi une qualité protectrice qu'Harry ne savait pas encore comment prendre. Il s'imaginait que c'était comme avoir un grand frère particulièrement autoritaire.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence religieux, interrompu de temps en temps par les jurons sonores de Blaise qui s'évertuait à chasser les hordes d'insectes bourdonnants qu'attirait son lumos .

Plus tard, dans la chaleur de la chambre qu'on leur avait aménagée, il se retourna longtemps dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Plus loin, sur une couchette de fortune, Blaise dormait à poings fermés, sa baguette magique toujours serrée dans sa main.

Harry regardait les ombres chinoises qu'un pot de fleur décorant le bord de la fenêtre projetait contre le plafond inégal lorsqu'une idée soudaine traversa son esprit et il leva la tête, cherchant du regard la sacoche en cuir de dragon qu'il avait apporté avec lui. Fouillant dans une poche extérieure, il en tira un petit paquet pas plus grand qu'un encrier.

Il examina d'un œil méfiant le minuscule fruit ovale qu'il tenait entre le pouce et l'index. C'était une amande parfaitement ordinaire, et Harry se sentit incroyablement stupide lorsqu'il la mit dans sa bouche et ferma lentement les yeux. Ça ne lui coûtait absolument rien d'essayer. Devait-il l'avaler ? La garder sur sa langue ? La prophétesse n'avait pas précisé, et Harry décida finalement de la mâcher comme il l'aurait fait avec une vulgaire dragée surprise.

L'ombre sur le plafond bougea, légèrement, oscillant de droite à gauche. Les fleurs étaient sûrement agitées par la brise. Le plus étonnant était que les fenêtres étaient hermétiquement fermées dans la chambre d'amis rectangulaire, Harry s'en était assuré avant d'aller se coucher. Mais Harry n'était déjà plus dans la chambre d'amis, et l'ombre qui oscillait était celle de son propre corps, qui flottait à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol. Ou du plafond, c'était difficile à dire. Sol et plafond étaient deux surfaces d'un blanc éblouissant qui s'étendaient à perte de vue.

Il avait la tête incroyablement lourde.

Le plus étrange était qu'il lui suffisait de tordre un peu le cou pour voir sa propre forme inerte toujours étendue sur le lit, son propre visage aux paupières alourdies par le sommeil, à la bouche légèrement entrouverte, pressé contre l'oreiller. Sa gorge laissa échapper un petit rire étranglé lorsqu'il vit son double ouvrir les yeux. Il retint sa respiration quand des yeux d'un vert vibrant rencontrèrent les siens. Il en était à présent certain : il n'y avait pas sensation plus déstabilisante que celle de croiser son propre regard.

Son double lui sourit, se leva, et lui fit signe de le suivre. Il suffisait à Harry de le _vouloir _pour que son corps se mette à glisser en avant à la manière d'un détraqueur. Il ne lâchait pas des yeux le dos de son _guide_. Maintenant qu'il avait une vue imprenable sur sa propre nuque, il se dit qu'il devait vraiment penser à se couper les cheveux. Pourquoi donc les pensées les plus prosaïques envahissaient toujours son esprit dans des moments comme celui-là ?

Ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement de marcher, et il vit son double lever un bras, et faire un geste de la main, comme s'il écartait des rideaux invisibles. Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'un voile imperceptible sembla se déchirer, révélant ce qu'il prit d'abord pour un simple trou. Mais les trous ne brillaient pas de la sorte, ils étaient concaves, pas bombés comme une bille luisante. Non, ce qu'Harry était en train de contempler était un œil d'un noir profond, de la taille d'une petite voiture, un œil animal à en juger par la paupière couverte de fourrure brune qui se baissa pour l'humidifier.

_Oh mon Dieu_, pensa l'esprit engourdi d'Harry avant qu'il ne hurle à pleins poumons, tétanisé par la peur.

Il se leva en sursaut, ruisselant de sueur sous sa fine couverture de lin. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, et il posa une main tremblante contre sa poitrine pour essayer de se calmer. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Avait-il hurlé pour de vrai ? Il se dit que non : Après tout, Malfoy n'avait pas accouru pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours en vie et à quelques mètres de lui, Blaise dormait toujours comme un bébé.

Harry fut pris d'une envie pressante de sortir de là, d'enfin sentir l'air frais du dehors lui emplir les poumons. Il sortit de la pièce et dévala les escaliers qui menaient à la porte d'entrée. Sur le pas de la porte, Malfoy lui tournait le dos, assis par terre. Manifestement, il montait la garde.

« Hey… » Dit Harry en s'asseyant en tailleur à côté de lui.

Malfoy tourna la tête et le regarda s'installer en silence. Il arqua un sourcil interrogateur.

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir » fit Harry. « Tu… tu ne te reposes pas ? »

« Pas fatigué.» répondit Malfoy avec un haussement d'épaules.

Ils regardèrent en silence l'orée du bois d'où s'élevait une symphonie de chants de criquets et d'hululement de hibou.

« Tu es toujours en colère contre moi ? » murmura alors Harry, épiant prudemment la réaction de son camarade de classe.

Ce dernier secoua la tête et Harry aurait juré voir tiquer les commissures de ses lèvres.

« J'aurais juste aimé que tu me parles de ta décision avant. »

« Je sais. » fit Harry d'un air penaud. « Désolé. »

« Stupide Gryffondor »

« Hey ! J'ai dit que j'étais désolé !»

Harry se renfrogna. Il se leva et fit quelques pas sur le sol craquelé pour soulager ses membres engourdis. Un éclair rouge à la périphérie de son champ de vision capta alors son attention, et il tourna brusquement la tête. Sous la lumière pâle de la lune presque pleine se tenait une petite fille au regard curieux, les mains jointes derrière le dos, se balançant d'avant en arrière sur les talons. Dire qu'Harry était déconcerté aurait été un euphémisme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore dehors toi ? Où sont tes parents ? »

Il s'approcha de la petite qui continuait de le regarder sans un mot. C'était l'une des jumelles rousses qui lui avaient offert des fleurs quelques heures plus tôt. Peut-être ne comprenait-elle pas ce qu'il disait ?

« Hey Potter ! » l'appela de loin Malfoy. «À qui tu es en train de parler ? »

Il s'approcha alors d'un pas traînant et Harry fit un signe de tête en direction de la promeneuse nocturne.

« Tu crois qu'elle est venue toute seule jusqu'ici ? » demanda-t-il sans quitter la petite silhouette gracile des yeux.

Comme Malfoy ne disait rien, Harry se tourna vers lui prêt à répéter sa question. Le Serpentard le regardait fixement.

« Potter.»

« Quoi ? »

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu as l'air un peu pâle… » Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je vais bien ! » s'exclama Harry, agacé.

« Je veux bien te croire Potter, mais il l n'y a personne d'autre ici. » murmura alors Malfoy d'une voix lente et à peine audible, comme s'il s'adressait à un individu potentiellement dérangé.

« Tu rigoles ? » fit Harry avec un demi-sourire incrédule. « Elle est juste l-»

Avant qu'il n'ait pu terminer sa phrase, l'enfant s'était brusquement retourné et avait détalé en direction de la forêt, disparaissant au milieu d'un bosquet jaunissant comme happée par l'obscurité.

Sans réfléchir, Harry partit à sa poursuite. Il ne prit garde ni aux appels de Malfoy l'exhortant de s'arrêter, ni à l'air froid qui lui balayait le visage, l'obligeant à plisser les yeux. Sans très bien comprendre pourquoi, il savait qu'il _devait_ la suivre. Elle avait certes pris énormément d'avance, et il ne voyait déjà plus sa petite forme galopant dans l'obscurité, mais la direction qu'il devait prendre apparaissait clairement dans son esprit. La forêt le guidait, les arbres, écartaient leurs branches effeuillées sur son passage. Il grimpa la pente tourbeuse d'un talus et se laissa glisser de l'autre côté, sentant les feuilles rêches d'une plante épineuse lui écorcher les mollets, mais continua à courir de toute ses forces, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux larmoient et la sensation de brûlure dans ses poumons devienne insoutenable. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Malfoy n'était pas loin.

A présent, la végétation était devenue si épaisse, si touffue qu'Harry ne voyait plus vraiment où il mettait les pieds. Brusquement, il s'arrêta de courir. Entraîné dans son élan il se sentit propulsé en avant. Ses doigts se refermèrent par réflexe sur une branche de lierre desséché et il réussit par bonheur à se stabiliser in extremis. Il était parvenu au bord d'un ravin si profond, qu'il arrivait à peine à en voir le fond. L'espace d'un instant, il s'imagina tombant la tête la première, son corps se fracassant contre les rochers qui en formaient la paroi comme un pantin désarticulé. Il déglutit.

Malfoy ne tarda pas à le rattraper. Hors d'haleine, il prit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle.

« Merlin Potter… » dit-il, haletant. « Où est-ce que t'as appris à courir comme ça ? J'ai cru que tu avais vu un épouvantard. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais une série d'évènement se succédèrent alors à une telle vitesse que les mots ne franchirent jamais ses lèvres.

Malfoy l'avait attrapé par les épaules et tiré derrière un arbre avec une brutalité rare, pressant une main frigorifiée contre sa bouche pour l'empêcher de protester. Pétrifié, Harry vit un éclair de lumière violette passer là où sa tête s'était trouvée quelque seconde plutôt et ricocher contre la branche noueuse d'un buisson. Celui-ci prit sous ses yeux la texture grisâtre de la pierre et s'effrita graduellement jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un tas de cendre dispersé par le vent.

« Qui va là ? Montres toi ! »

La voix claqua dans le silence comme un fouet et Harry sentit la prise de Malfoy sur ses épaules se renforcer. Une silhouette sombre et longiligne marchait dans les feuillages. L'homme s'arrêta un instant, comme hésitant, avant d'avancer jusqu'au bord du ravin et d'examiner minutieusement les restes de la plante pulvérisée. Harry l'examina sous la pâle lumière de la lune : C'était un quinquagénaire dégingandé aux cheveux grisonnants et clairsemés, qui balaya les environs de son regard perçant. Le jeune homme retint son souffle.

« Mulciber ! »

Un deuxième homme, celui-là petit et replet, fit son apparition. Il se frotta le menton d'un air absorbé, les sourcils froncés.

« J'aurais pourtant juré voir quelque chose bouger. »

Il se pencha sur le ravin.

« Il est peut être tombé. »

« Tu ne perds pas une occasion de traînasser » dit le plus vieux d'une voix sèche. « Je ne me refuserais pas le plaisir de parler au Lord de tes petites tentatives de diversion. »

Le Lord ? _Voldemort ? _Harry était confus. Que faisaient des Mangemorts au fin fond d'une forêt magique ? Le dénommé Mulciber s'assit à califourchon sur le sol, grommelant dans sa barbe. Harry essaya de pencher subrepticement la tête en avant pour essayer de voir ce qui se passait, mais Malfoy l'attira fermement vers lui, et son dos se pressa contre le torse de son gardien.

« C'est fait. » annonça Mulciber, la fierté se dessinant sur son visage potelé.

« Je suis surpris qu'on ait terminé avant Noël » railla son partenaire.

Il jeta à nouveau un regard circulaire sur les environs. Harry pria pour que l'ombre qui les dissimulait soit assez épaisse.

« On ferait mieux de partir en vitesse avant qu'un de ces _elfes_ ne vienne mettre son nez là où ça ne les regarde pas. »

Lorsque l'homme à la couronne de cheveux gris avait prononcé le mot « elfe », son visage s'était déformé en une grimace de dégoût comme s'il s'agissait d'un mot particulièrement vulgaire et détestable. Les deux compères disparurent alors dans un POP sonore et le silence revint, traversé par un chuintement monotone.

« Tu crois que c'est moi qu'ils cherchent ? » chuchota Harry. Il avait l'impression que les mangemorts pouvaient revenir d'une minute à l'autre.

« Possible, mais peu probable. » répondit Malfoy. Ils gardèrent le silence pendant quelques secondes, guettant le retour des intrus.

« Tu peux me relâcher tu sais … » dit enfin Harry en levant la tête vers son gardien. Il n'avait jamais été si proche de Malfoy, il pouvait même voir les petites rainures bleues qui ornaient ses yeux gris. Ce dernier sembla émerger d'une transe et le relâcha brusquement, détournant vivement la tête pour fixer l'écorce sombre d'un arbre comme si c'était la chose la plus fascinante au monde.

Etait-il … embarrassé ?

Il y avait des problèmes plus pressants à adresser pour le moment. Harry s'accroupit là où Mulciber s'était trouvé quelques minutes plus tôt et scruta le sol. La végétation était brûlée par endroit, des sillons de brins d'herbe roussis formant un dessin complexe qui se détachait contre la terre sombre.

« Malfoy ! » appela-t-il. Malgré les efforts soutenus d'Hermione pour lui faire changer d'avis, il n'avait pas pris de cours de Runes quand il aurait pu. A bien y réfléchir, ça aurait pu lui être utile.

« Ça veut dire quelque chose comme « Constriction » ou bien… « Chaînes » je suppose. » dit Malfoy lorsqu'il eut examiné la rune dessinée sur le sol. « C'est une rune utile pour les incantations, utilisée principalement pour maintenir de larges créatures en captivité. Je dois dire que je n'en avais encore jamais vue d'aussi grande… Attention !»

Harry avait posé le plat de la main contre le symbole. Il fit un sourire à Malfoy pour le rassurer. Au moment où le bout de ses doigts entra en contact avec le sol, un grondement sourd se fit entendre et le sol se mit à trembler.

« Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait Potter ? » S'écria Malfoy, alarmé. Les branches secouées firent pleuvoir sur leurs têtes une averse de brindilles et de feuilles desséchées. Non loin de là, une flopée d'oiseaux pris son envol dans un froufrou effarouché.

« J'ai désactivé l'incantation » répondit Harry le plus calmement du monde bien que ses lunettes soient de travers et ses cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais.

L'horreur se dessina sur le pâle visage du Serpentard. Au fond du ravin, ce qui semblait être une faille sismique se creusait lentement, laissant échapper un rugissement à glacer le sang. Harry s'avança jusqu'au bord du précipice, d'abord en marchant, puis à quatre pattes lorsque il lui devint impossible de se tenir debout tant le sol tanguait sous ses pieds.

« Viens Potter, il faut te sortir d'ici. » lui intima Malfoy en le tirant gentiment mais énergiquement par le bras, un brin d'affolement dans la voix. « POTTER ! »

Mais Harry ne bougea pas, pétrifié devant le spectacle qui se jouait sous ses yeux. La créature la plus impressionnante qu'il avait jamais vue avait surgi de l'énorme crevasse qui déchirait le sol. Il aurait voulu pouvoir mettre un nom d'animal sur ce qu'il voyait, mais il en fut absolument incapable. Elle avait les bois d'un cerf, c'était incontestable mais sa gueule béante armée de crocs acérés, son pelage dont la brillance rivalisait avec celle de la lune, et le reptile géant aux écailles noires comme le jais enroulé autour de son garrot rendaient toute tentative de catégorisation inutile. Il ne put détacher son regard du titan menaçant qui se cabrait sous ses yeux, prêt à attaquer. Son nom s'imposa alors comme une évidence.

« Cernunnos, Dieu des saisons… » Murmura-t-il émerveillé.

Malfoy le poussa violemment sur le côté.

« COURS ! »

Son gardien avait dégainé son épée et adopté la stance caractéristique du guerrier, jambes légèrement écartées, tronc incliné et tête parfaitement droite. Il évita de justesse le sabot de la taille d'une locomotive qui vint se fracasser contre le sol et en profita pour planter sa lame dans la patte couverte de fourrure. Elle glissa contre la peau épaisse et rugueuse du géant sans parvenir à l'entailler. Cernunnos rugit alors une nouvelle fois, et les cheveux d'Harry se dressèrent sur sa nuque.

Il secoua la tête. La Prophétesse lui avait parlé des Dieux, dans son propre langage cryptique et éthéré. C'étaient les esprits surpuissants qui régnaient sur les éléments depuis la nuit des temps. Leurs représentations terrestres vivaient cachées, garantes de l'équilibre entre la Nature et les hommes. Les défier serait une folie, seules la ruine et la destruction résulteraient d'une telle entreprise. Une soudaine réalisation frappa Harry : Malfoy ignorait à qui il avait affaire. Devant le colosse invulnérable, il faisait figure d'un enfant que la déité pouvait terrasser d'un souffle. La peur prit Harry aux entrailles, et il s'élança en avant.

« Arrête ! » cria-t-il presque tout en pesant de tout son poids contre le bras droit de Malfoy pour l'immobiliser. Le sol s'était mis à danser sous leurs pieds, comme le pont d'un navire. Le serpent s'était raidi, oscillant de gauche à droite, choisissant sa proie, prêt à fendre l'air dans leur direction.

Malfoy le dévisagea comme s'il était devenu fou. Il tenta de dégager son bras mais Harry tint bon.

« Lâche ton arme ! LÂCHE-LA !»

Le serpentard continuait de le regarder avec effarement.

« Va te mettre à l'abri ! »

« Tu dois te débarrasser de ta colère … c'est le seul moyen. » lui dit Harry d'une voix douce.

Malfoy ne bougea pas.

« Fais-moi confiance… Draco. »

« Tu… tu es sous le choc. »

Ils regardèrent, pétrifiés, le reptile hypertrophié plonger en avant. L'épée de Malfoy heurta alors le sol avec un tintement métallique, et Harry ferma les yeux, s'agrippant toujours au bras de son gardien comme si sa vie en dépendait. Désarmés et inoffensifs, ils attendirent leur sentence.

Lorsqu'Harry rouvrit les paupières, son regard plongea dans celui, noir, de Cernunnos, ce regard qu'il avait déjà vu en songe et qui l'avait terrifié. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, le sol était redevenu une surface plane et inerte, et la colère du Dieu des saisons, de la prospérité et de toute chose vivante était retombée.

_Ta sagesse est admirable, Castus._

Harry retrouva cette étrange sensation de flotter dont il avait déjà fait l'expérience quelques heures plutôt.

« Je ne suis que ton humble serviteur » balbutia-t-il, intimidé.

_Et mon plus précieux. Les hommes ont cru pouvoir enchaîner leurs maîtres, hélas, ils ne voient pas les chaînes de l'avidité et de la convoitise qui leurs noircissent le cœur. Tu es différent._

« Ils ne sont pas tous rongés par le vice » plaida Harry

_Tu es indulgent avec ta propre race, Castus, mais je ne t'en tiendrais pas rigueur. J'ai fait pleuvoir mes bienfaits sur eux, et ils m'ont tourné le dos en retour. J'eus un sombre gouffre en guise d'Olympe et l'ingratitude pour toute offrande._

Un grondement assourdissant monta dans les environs, faisant tinter les oreilles d'Harry.

« Je… je viens implorer ton pardon pour le peuple des elfes. »

Le grondement s'amplifia.

_Mes propres créatures, la chair de ma chair… Je les ai fait naître de la mousse qui pousse sur les rochers et de l'eau endormie des marécages. Sais-tu, Harry Potter, ce que c'est que de voir tes enfants se détourner de toi pour adorer d'autres idoles ?_

Harry commença peu à peu à se rendre compte de son environnement, le même paysage d'un blanc éblouissant de son rêve. Avait-il un nom ?

_Je leur ai offert mes bienfaits et ils les ont arrachés comme s'ils en étaient les maîtres. Ils ont clôturé, cadenassé, cloisonné la Terre. Mais la Terre n'est pas une possession, elle n'a pas ni seigneur, ni bailleur. C'est pour cela, oui, c'est pour cela Castus que je les ai reniés._

Harry retint sa respiration.

_Je t'accorderais cette faveur, Harry Potter. Tu m'as délivré de mes chaînes et je t'en sais gré. Aurora renaîtra de ses cendres. Va rejoindre les tiens, tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici._

Harry cligna des yeux. Il était toujours de retour au bord du ravin et Cernunnos avait disparu. Malfoy avait l'air encore plus confus que lui.

« Qu- »

Harry posa un doigt contre ses lèvres pour le faire taire et tendit l'oreille. La forêt était toujours aussi silencieuse, mais c'était un silence d'une toute autre nature. On pouvait entendre un bourdonnement à peine perceptible monter dans l'air. C'était peut-être un pur produit de son imagination, mais Harry avait même l'impression que les arbres avaient l'air moins _nu._ Le plus remarquable était sans doute l'absence de l'odeur nauséabonde qui avait empesté l'air quelques minutes plus tôt. Il raconta à Malfoy sa petite entrevue avec le Dieu des saisons. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il prit une grande inspiration et jeta un regard à la crevasse toujours béante.

« Ils le gardaient prisonniers là-dedans…. Je me demande ce qu'ils voulaient en faire. »

« Cette rune était particulièrement élaborée » dit Malfoy d'un air pensif. « Je redoute le pire. »

« Tu sais » dit Harry, hésitant. « L'un d'eux, le plus grand. C'était un vampire. »

Il avait essayé de masquer son aura, mais le gryffondor s'en était rendu compte au moment même où il avait posé les yeux sur lui. Le regard de Malfoy se durcit.

« Tu es sûr ? »

Harry acquiesça. Mais il ne voulait pas se soucier de ça maintenant. Une vague de soulagement l'assaillit lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait rempli sa mission, qu'il n'était peut être pas un imposteur après tout. Il voulait crier à Malfoy le « je te l'avais bien dit » qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Il n'en avait sans doute pas besoin : la satisfaction dut se lire sur son visage car Malfoy se dépêcha de la faire retomber.

« Pas besoin de prendre un air aussi triomphal Potter. Tour à l'heure tu as une nouvelle fois fait montre de ton incapacité à te conformer aux règles les plus élémentaires de sûreté en courant comme un détraqué après ton ami imaginaire… »

« Elle n'était pas imaginaire ! » protesta Harry.

Une bruine tiède se mit à tomber, et ils prirent le chemin du village, faisant crisser sous leurs pieds les feuilles mouillées qui tapissaient le sol. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait connu, Harry était heureux que Draco Malfoy soit à ses côtés. C'était une pensée nouvelle et dérangeante, mais qui ne manqua pas de lui réchauffer le cœur. Il contempla le profil calme de son compagnon de marche, la démarche altière, le nez pointu, les cheveux plaqués en arrière. Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, il détourna précipitamment le regard et se gifla mentalement. Malfoy devait sûrement penser qu'il l'espionnait ou pire, qu'il le surveillait. Mais le Serpentard était un tel mystère pour lui ! Mortifié, il baissa les yeux, décidé à fixer ses pieds pour le reste du trajet.

Malfoy rit.

« Tu as quelque chose dans les cheveux » dit-il d'une voix où perçait l'amusement.

Harry fut tenté d'abandonner toute bienséance et de s'ébrouer énergiquement, effaçant d'un geste le fruit des sempiternelles leçons de Mme Pemberley (Il n'était pas particulièrement épris des insectes estivaux). Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste, Malfoy tendit la main pour le débarrasser du parasite.

Dans un flash fulgurant, Harry vit un éclair de lumière rouge venir se fracasser contre le dos de son gardien, le tailladant de haut en bas, dans un jet obscène de liquide écarlate. Il cligna des yeux. Malfoy était toujours debout devant lui, indemne, et le regardait d'un air perplexe dans la petite clairière calme où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Puis ça arriva.

« Attention ! » Il s'élança soudain en avant, entraînant Malfoy dans sa chute. Plus loin, le sort avait ricoché par terre, laissant une large étendue sombre d'herbe calcinée. Son gardien se redressa immédiatement et scruta les environs. Voir dans le noir était une capacité propre aux vampires et Harry eut beau plisser les yeux il ne distingua rien entre les arbres plongés dans les ténèbres.

« _Hominum revelio » _murmura Malfoy. Rien ne se passa.

Harry tendit l'oreille, le cœur battant. Avaient-ils manqué de vigilance près de ce ravin ? Il se rendit compte que l'apparition de Cernunnos n'avait pas dû être très discrète. Les mangemorts étaient-ils de retour pour les chercher?

Du coin de l'œil, il vit quelque chose miroiter dans les buissons.

« Là-bas ! » s'exclama-t-il «_Stupéfix !_ »

Le sort fut dévié par un bouclier magique. De hautes figures sombres et encapuchonnées émergèrent alors de l'obscurité et les encerclèrent. Elles se mouvaient avec une grâce furtive, comme des détraqueurs. L'épaule de Malfoy effleura la sienne et Harry fut frappé par l'intense fébrilité qui l'agitait. Ça ne l'aida pas à calmer la vague de peur qu'il sentait monter en lui.

« Je me souviens d'eux » murmura Harry. « Ce sont les gardes de Gaius. »

Il le prit par la main et serra très fort.

« Sois prudent. »

Malfoy ne répondit pas, le regard résolu. Ses yeux avaient pris une étonnante teinte métallique. Il brandit sa baguette magique et la pointa vers ses assaillants dans la position du duelliste et attendit. Son cerveau fonctionnait à cent à l'heure. Leurs adversaires avaient l'avantage du nombre, mais Harry voulait tout de même espérer qu'ils avaient une chance. Il réfléchissait au sort le plus inattendu et le plus puissant qu'il connaissait lorsqu'une voix s'éleva dans le noir.

« Alors comme ça, Travers avait raison… » dit-elle « On n'enseigne pas à Poudlard qu'un maître de runes sait toujours, _toujours,_ lorsque quelqu'un s'est amusé à piétiner son œuvre. »

* * *

Le nombre de reviews a drastiquement chuté ces derniers temps T_T Pourtant c'est vraiment la seule manière de faire savoir à l'auteur que son histoire et lue, et peut-être appréciée. Avoir une opinion m'aide vraiment à retrouver de l'inspiration et à m'améliorer. Alors n'hésitez pas !


	9. Chapter 9

Hello !

Nouveau chapitre bourré d'action et beaucoup plus long que les précédents: J'essaie de me faire pardonner de vous faire attendre plus d'un mois entre deux updates ... ( ._.) Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes, je n'ai pas tellement eu le temps de me relire.

**Attention ! : Violence graphique et usage immodéré de mots en italique**. Vous êtes prévenus.

Enjoy !

* * *

**Cognitive dissonance**

Il pressa de toutes ses forces les paumes moites de ses mains contre la poitrine tremblante. Entre ses doigts, il pouvait voir le sang continuer à couler généreusement de la plaie suintante. Prenant de profondes inspirations pour ne pas céder à la panique, il passa en revue tous les sorts qu'il connaissait dans l'espoir d'en trouver un susceptible d'arrêter un tel écoulement de sang, mais seuls des noms de potions lui vinrent à l'esprit. _Episkey_ bien sûr n'avait pas marché : Le sort à l'origine de la blessure lui était totalement inconnu et il n'aurait pas été surpris d'apprendre que l'agresseur avait usé de magie noire. _Réfléchis Harry, trouve quelque chose. _Mais l'inquiétude entravait le fil de ses idées le rendant totalement incohérent. Pour le moment, il se concentra du mieux qu'il pouvait pour maintenir les sorts de protection et de désillusion qu'il avait jeté autour d'eux en état de fonctionnement.

A genoux devant le corps inerte étendu devant lui, épuisé par le manque de sommeil, ses articulations commencèrent à le tirailler. Il ne pouvait cependant quitter des yeux le visage pâle, recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, les cheveux blonds maculés de sang là où la tête de son gardien avait heurté le sol. Harry déglutit et s'efforça de garder courage, d'alléger l'incroyable poids de la culpabilité qui pesait sur sa poitrine, mais il n'y parvenait pas vraiment. C'était de sa faute. Il avait entraîné Malfoy dans ce bourbier malgré les mises en garde de celui-ci, il avait manqué de vigilance en déclenchant le piège qui avait signalé leur présence et pour couronner le tout, il n'avait même pas été capable d'assurer sa propre défense. Pitoyable.

Il se laissa tomber sur le dos pour soulager sa nuque endolorie. Au-dessus de lui les arbres joignaient leurs branches en un toit végétal fait de feuilles jaunies et de brindilles asséchées, laissant passer une pâle lumière mouchetée qu'Harry aurait trouvé charmante en toute autre occasion mais qui à présent lui donnait chaud et l'empêchait de se concentrer. Il passa la main sur son front humide et maculé de terre. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était de les maintenir tous les deux en vie. Le jour s'était levé à présent, Blaise et les autres allaient les trouver d'une minute à l'autre, ils étaient sûrement déjà en train de les chercher.

Oui, ils l'étaient sûrement.

Il restait à savoir qui allait les trouver en premier. Il se remémora ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt et frissonna. 

* * *

« Alors comme ça, Travers avait raison… On n'enseigne pas à Poudlard qu'un maître de runes sait toujours, _toujours,_ lorsque quelqu'un s'est amusé avec son œuvre. »

La phrase avait sonné comme un glas retentissant et tinté aux oreilles d'Harry pendant plusieurs secondes. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'administrer des gifles mentales, il fallait être alerte et réactif, ne pas baisser sa garde et alors peut-être, _peut-être_ allaient-ils s'en sortir en un seul morceau. Il serra sa baguette magique jusqu'à ce que les jointures de ses doigts blanchissent et fixa des yeux la femme qui avait pris la parole. Elle était grande, même plus grande que lui, et avait cet air pâle et maladif, cette lueur de folie dans l'œil qui n'avait rien à envier aux détenues émaciées d'Azkaban. Il avait la curieuse impression de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part mais il ne savait pas où. Flanquée d'une dizaine de gardes drapés dans de lourds manteaux noirs, elle fit quelques pas vers eux sans que son visage blafard ne perde un seul instant sa froide arrogance.

« Qui l'eût cru, deux _enfants_ perdus au milieu de la forêt, mettant le nez dans ce qui ne les regarde pas. » dit-elle d'une voix monotone qui ne s'accordait pas du tout avec la teneur sarcastique de ses propos, son rude accent écossais donnant à ses mots un caractère sentencieux absolument sinistre.

Harry fut légèrement soulagé d'apprendre que visiblement, elle ignorait leur identité.

« Le seigneur Gaius m'a donné une mission, une seule… sais-tu ce que c'est jeune homme ? » dit-elle alors.

Elle s'adressait à Malfoy.

« Eliminer tout élément qui menacerait ses plans pour Aurora. » poursuivit-elle sur le même ton. « Tu m'entends ? E-li-mi-ner. »

Manifestement, l'impassibilité caractéristique de Malfoy l'agaçait au plus haut point. Elle devait être habituée à ce que les autres se recroquevillent de peur sur son passage.

Le ciel s'était déjà paré des couleurs irisées de l'aurore. Harry observa les gardes qui se tenaient immobiles autour d'eux et essaya de les compter du coin de l'œil. Même s'il arrivait à en neutraliser deux d'un seul coup _ ce qui était peu probable étant donné que même au repos, ils irradiaient de puissance_ il ne pourrait jamais en venir à bout. Peut-être avaient-ils une chance de battre en retraite ? Malfoy savait peut-être déjà transplaner, mais si tel était vraiment le cas n'auraient-ils pas déjà été à l'abri au village ?

Au final, Malfoy n'en fit rien. Ce fut bien lui qui ouvrit les hostilités, mais le résultat fut autrement plus spectaculaire que tout ce qu'Harry aurait pu imaginer. Il avait à peine eu le temps d'apercevoir un mouvement furtif à sa droite quand soudain il fut plongé dans le noir le plus total. On aurait dit que quelqu'un avait brusquement éteint la lumière. Il eut beau cligner des yeux, il ne put rien distinguer dans l'obscurité, pas même sa main qu'il souleva inutilement à hauteur de son visage. Cette obscurité-là n'avait rien à voir avec celle, naturelle, de la nuit. C'était comme si l'air autour d'eux avait été peint d'un noir d'encre, comme si un voile opaque avait été posé devant leur yeux.

Harry devait le reconnaître : l'idée était brillante.

Il se remémora ce qu'il avait lu des années plus tôt dans un manuel de défense contre les forces du mal : Si les vampires pouvaient voir dans le noir, c'était uniquement parce que leur iris était extrêmement sensible à la lumière, à la manière des félins. Leur pupille se contracte à souhait, interceptant le plus imperceptible faisceau lumineux. Des siècles d'évolution avaient fini par leur accorder cet avantage non négligeable sur leurs proies diurnes. Mais si le monde était tout à coup totalement privé de lumière, ils perdaient alors cet avantage et se retrouveraient sur un pied d'égalité avec les simples mortels.

Une série de jurons sonores percèrent le silence, ce qui le convainquit qu'il n'était pas le seul à être frappé de cécité. Quoique Malfoy ait fait, cela avait pris l'autre camp complètement au dépourvu et il ne pouvait qu'applaudir. D'ailleurs, ce dernier passa à quelques centimètres de lui pour lancer un sort informulé à l'ennemi le plus proche qui s'écroula alors sans un mot.

Avant que le cerveau d'Harry n'ait pleinement enregistré l'information, il se rendit compte de l'étrangeté de la situation. Il ne pouvait pas même voir la couleur de sa propre chemise, pourtant il savait qu'un adversaire était à terre. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose : l'instinct que la prophétesse lui avait assuré qu'il allait acquérir à force d'entraînement et de persévérance était déjà assez développé chez lui pour qu'il distingue clairement des individus uniquement par leur signature magique sans qu'il n'ait besoin de faire usage de ses cinq sens. Les ténèbres épaisses qui les entouraient et qui l'empêchaient de s'appuyer sur ses yeux pour sonder son environnement avaient sûrement contribué à exacerber son ses capacités intuitives. L'idée n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Il ne perdit pas un instant et lança un stupéfix à un garde qui se mouvait, désorienté, à quelques mètres de lui et qui tomba au sol avec un bruit sourd. Un autre avait conjuré un bouclier magique, mais Harry le brisa avec un _diffindo_ impitoyable. Il sentit l'excitation le gagner, l'adrénaline inonder ses veines et le faire trembler d'une fébrilité semblable à de l'ivresse. Tel un Dieu omniscient, il était partout et nulle part à la fois, tournoyant agilement dans la pénombre, frappant là où ses ennemis s'y attendaient le moins.

Pendant ce temps, Malfoy en avait déjà neutralisé trois et se dirigeait vers sa prochaine cible.

« Guidez-vous au bruit ! » lança celle qui semblait être leur chef à la cantonade. « Ils ne peuvent pas s'échapper ! »

Harry essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible, scannant les environs à la recherche de sa prochaine victime. Leur chef était absolument indétectable, s'évertuant probablement à dissimuler son aura magique. Malfoy, lui, ne prenait pas cette peine et Harry avait presque l'impression de le _voir_ combattre l'un des gardes de Gaius dans une danse effrénée de lames et de baguettes magiques. Il était tellement concentré que sa magie gagnait en puissance de minute en minute, de seconde en seconde, jusqu'à éclipser peu à peu celle des autres.

Un terrible pressentiment empoigna alors Harry, naissant au creux de son ventre et se répandant dans tout son corps jusqu'à rendre sa respiration difficile et son souffle saccadé. Quelque chose de terrible allait se produire, mais il ne savait quoi.

« Derrière toi ! » cria-t-il alors. Il sentit Malfoy se retourner pour esquiver de justesse l'Avada Kedavra qui avait été lancé dans sa direction. La sorcière au teint cadavérique était en train de lancer des impardonnables à l'aveuglette et dans toutes les directions dans un brusque accès de démence.

Mais Harry eut à peine le temps de lancer sa mise en garde avant qu'une main puissante ne lui empoigne la nuque, des ongles crochus s'enfonçant dans la peau tendre de son cou. Il tressaillit et étouffa un gémissement de douleur.

« Lady Babbling ! » appela son agresseur d'une voix profonde et caverneuse qui le surprit. Il s'était attendu à ce que des râles sépulcraux s'échappent de ses lèvres.

Harry se débattit frénétiquement, tentant en vain de s'échapper de la poigne de fer du garde. La main qui tenait sa baguette magique était tordue derrière son dos, et une lame frémissant de magie était pressée contre sa gorge rendant toute tentative de fuite impossible. C'était fini, terminé, et la réalisation tomba sur le jeune homme comme une chape de plomb, le laissant pantelant.

La dénommée Babbling fut près de lui en quelque seconde, répondant à l'appel de son second. Elle enfonça sa baguette dans sa côte et il dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas gémir de douleur.

« Montre-toi ! » hurla-t-elle à plein poumon. « Arrête ce cirque tout de suite ou je jure que sa tête finit sur un piquet ! »

Elle eut d'abord le silence pour seule réponse. Ceux de ses gardes encore debout s'étaient regroupés autour d'elle dans un réflexe d'auto préservation. Harry pouvait entendre le bruit de leur respiration laborieuse.

« Finite »

C'était un chuchotement, à peine plus audible qu'un murmure, l'expression d'une abdication mais pas d'une reddition. L'épais nuage noir se dissipa rapidement, aspiré par la petite fiole que Malfoy tenait entre le pouce et l'index. De la poudre de disparition instantanée du Pérou ! Et ce membre décharné accroché à sa ceinture, ça devait être une main de la gloire. Harry était impressionné, ce qui rendit d'autant plus grave encore à ses yeux la manière dont il avait gâché les efforts ingénieux de son gardien pour les sortir de là en un seul morceau.

« Lâche ta baguette. » intima Babbling « Ton épée aussi ».

Malfoy et Harry échangèrent un regard. Devant l'hésitation du Serpentard, la baguette qui vrillait les côtes d'Harry se fit encore plus appuyée.

« Armes à terre ou je le tue ! »

« Ils ne peuvent pas me tuer » dit Harry avec calme « tu sais très bien qu'ils ne peuvent pas. »

La femme à la robe sombre l'empoigna alors par les cheveux et lui tira la tête en arrière.

« Petit prétentieux… si tu crois que j'hésiterais une seule seconde, après ce que vous avez fait… »

« Si vous m'achevez, votre Lord sera très en colère … »murmura Harry, son souffle balayant le visage de son antagoniste.

Elle sembla perdre un peu de son assurance, une ride perplexe se formant entre ses sourcils noirs.

« Tais-toi P-» dit Malfoy avant de s'interrompre. Babbling, mue par une soudaine inspiration, avait soulevé sa frange d'un coup sec, révélant sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Ses yeux saillants s'écarquillèrent et Harry aurait ri s'il n'avait pas été aussi angoissé. L'expression de profond étonnement laissa bien vite place à un rictus de plaisir.

« Tiens, voilà qui est encore mieux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne t'ai pas reconnu tout de suite … Lord Gaius sera très heureux d'apprendre que j'ai capturé le Castus, oui, je pense qu'il me couvrira de gloire. »

« Il a dit qu'il voulait que je le rejoigne de plein gré » dit Harry sans sourciller. « Vous risquez plutôt de perdre ses faveurs. »

Babbling fut secouée d'un petit rire nerveux.

« Bien essayé Potter. » dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Elle recula, invoqua un cimeterre d'une longueur impressionnante et se tourna vers Malfoy qui avait finalement décidé de rester armé maintenant que la menace sur la vie d'Harry était écartée.

« _Celeritas Veneni_ » dit elle et des sombres volutes grises se mirent à s'échapper de sa lame.

Non non non non...Ce fut la seule pensée que put produire Harry à ce moment précis. Ce n'était pas bon signe.

« Silence.» ordonna Babbling. « J'ignorais que Malfoy et toi étiez aussi ami, il me semblait qu'à Poudlard c'était plutôt l'inverse. »

Harry se demanda ce que cette bonne femme savait de Poudlard.

« Messieurs… » dit-elle et deux de ses sbires se détachèrent du lot pour se poster de part et d'autre de Malfoy.

Il était injuste que le courage soit considéré comme un trait propre aux Gryffondor, se dit Harry. Ce jour-là, il vit pour la première fois un Serpentard faire montre d'une combativité à faire pâlir le grand Godric lui-même. Malfoy se battit vaillamment et plus d'une fois la victoire sembla proche, mais à trois contre un et devant une sorcière mature beaucoup plus expérimentée que lui il avait peu de chances d'avoir le dessus. L'espace d'un instant, Harry s'accrocha à l'espoir insensé qu'il pouvait y arriver, qu'il pouvait encore inverser la tendance, mais la désillusion n'en fut que plus grande lorsqu'il vit celui qui avait prêté serment pour le défendre jusqu'à son dernier souffle se faire transpercer de part en part par une lame étincelante.

Le temps s'arrêta.

Harry serait tombé à genou s'il n'avait pas été soutenu par ses tortionnaires. Il vit la silhouette élancée de Malfoy glisser lentement, les yeux écarquillés comme s'il voyait la mort en face, un mince filet de sang coulant de la commissure de ses lèvres, avant de heurter le sol comme un mannequin de bois. Harry fixa son corps étendu, face contre terre, les vêtements déchirés et écarlates là où il avait été touché. Le rire dément de la sorcière résonna comme un ricanement méphistophélique.

« NON » cria-t-il d'une voix étranglée. L'air avait déserté ses poumons et sa vision s'était voilée.

Il n'eut pas le temps de clairement évaluer la situation avant que le vampire vêtu de noir ne l'attrape par le col.

« Montre les moi !» tonna-t-elle en le secouant vigoureusement.

Il la regarda sans vraiment la voir. Son esprit était encore perdu dans les yeux gris, si grands, et étrangement expressifs de Malfoy. Il ne se demanda même pas de quoi elle parlait et s'en fichait. Il sentit un objet froid et aiguisé se presser contre sa nuque avant de fendre le dos de sa chemise de haut en bas.

« Montre-moi ton vrai visage Castus ! » hurla de nouveau son bourreau avant de poser une main gantée entre ses omoplates.

Et ce fut le déclic. Une foule de sensations totalement étrangères l'envahit soudain, comme s'il avait été gratifié d'une inspiration divine. Dans un état second, il baissa les yeux vers son bras toujours maintenu dans une poigne de fer et serra le poing. Une vague d'énergie traversa son corps, de la pointe de ses cheveux jusqu'au bout ses doigts aux ongles incrustés de terre, faisant crépiter la surface de sa peau d'une magie non contenue. Il releva la tête et se tourna vers Babbling comme s'il découvrait son visage pour la première fois. Les yeux de celle-ci s'agrandirent, ses pupilles se dilatèrent et ses lèvre blêmirent jusqu'à n'être plus visible dans son visage laiteux.

Les deux gardes qui l'immobilisaient le relâchèrent comme s'ils s'étaient brûlés à son contact, mais il ne se retourna pas pour regarder l'ahurissement se dessiner sur ce qui apparaissait de leurs sombres figures. Son désir n'était pas la vengeance. Il marcha vers Malfoy et s'agenouilla près de lui, posant une main tremblante sur ses fins cheveux blonds. La clairière autour d'eux disparut lentement, comme une aquarelle dont les couleurs se faneraient au fil du temps et qui finirait par rendre à la toile sa blancheur originelle. On se pressait autour d'eux, on essayait de les atteindre, mais Harry n'allait pas les laisser leur faire plus de mal. Tout ce qui importait, c'était de mettre son gardien à l'abri.

* * *

Il était sorti de sa transe pour se retrouver à quelques kilomètres de là, dans une petite enclave formée par un grand rocher couvert de mousse et d'épais buissons qui les dissimulaient partiellement des regards. Le sang pulsait à ses tempes, lui donnant un mal de tête insupportable, et la douleur de son dos qui lui avait accordé un répit de quelques jours avait repris de plus belle.

Incapable de se résoudre à laisser Malfoy là pour aller chercher de l'aide, Il avait tout d'abord décidé de lancer un Levicorpus sur son corps immobile pour aller explorer les environs, mais avait vite déchanté lorsqu'il avait réalisé que, peu importait la direction qu'il empruntait, il revenait toujours à son point de départ. Babbling avait dû lancer un sort de confusion particulièrement puissant pour s'assurer que personne ne quitterait la forêt vivant : lorsqu'il avait commandé à sa baguette magique de pointer au Nord, celle-ci avait tourné dans toutes les directions dans un mouvement effréné qui lui donna le tournis.

Il avait donc fait de son sac un coussin de fortune pour essayer de surélever la tête de Malfoy dont le visage avait perdu toute couleur, et avait tenté d'arrêter son hémorragie par tous les moyens, en vain. Il regarda impuissant de petites bulles de sang se former sur le bord de sa lèvre inférieure et éclater périodiquement.

Ce qui ne l'aidait pas à se calmer était la présence insistante des auras magique de Babbling et de ses hommes qui devaient être activement à leur recherche. Babbling … ce nom lui était familier. Il eut beau essayer de se concentrer pour s'efforcer de se souvenir de son identité, la faim et la fatigue l'en empêchaient.

Il enroula un mouchoir en tissu autour de sa main et pressa de nouveau contre la poitrine du blessé. Il aurait aimé que la légende moldue soit vraie, mais se répéta avec amertume que les vampires aussi pouvaient mourir. C'était vraiment une plaie effrayante et Malfoy aurait sûrement déjà péri sans l'incroyable résistance qui venait avec ses dons magiques.

Alors qu'il essuyait tant bien que mal la sueur du visage de Malfoy, la voix qu'il avait le moins envie d'entendre à ce moment-là parvint à ses oreilles. Il s'aplatit contre le Serpentard, l'oreille plaquée contre son cœur aux battements erratiques, et retint sa respiration.

« Séparez-vous et ratissez toute cette zone » disait-elle d'une voix où pointait l'excitation. « Langley, Mors, par ici ! »

Elle s'interrompit pendant quelques secondes.

« Je sais qu'ils sont là, quelque part, ils ne peuvent pas aller bien loin. » repris la sorcière qui était à présent beaucoup plus proche. « Il ne m'échappera pas cette fois-ci. »

Elle était à présent si proche qu'Harry entendait distinctement le bruit que faisaient ses pas sur le sol légèrement humide. A ce moment-là Malfoy remua légèrement, et Harry leva la tête pour scruter son visage fermé. Ses yeux gris voilés et perplexes le regardaient sous des paupières lourdes et ses lèvres pâles s'écartèrent légèrement pour laisser échapper un soupir de douleur. Il avait l'air désorienté. Harry posa l'index contre ses propres lèvres pour le dissuader de faire du bruit. De toute façon, dans l'état où il était, il valait mieux qu'il ne gaspille pas son énergie en vaines paroles.

Malfoy sembla enregistrer la situation car une lueur compréhension éclaira soudain son regard épuisé.

« Aide-moi… à… me relever » murmura-t-il péniblement, la voix entrecoupée de halètements et Harry dut tendre l'oreille pour parvenir à l'entendre. Au moment où il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, il sentit la présence du lieutenant de Gaius à quelques mètres d'eux et la referma. Il suffisait maintenant qu'elle tourne légèrement la tête pour les apercevoir.

Et alors ils seraient perdus.

Il passa le bras de Malfoy autour de ses épaules et l'aida à s'adosser contre une souche d'arbre en décomposition. Lorsqu'il essaya de se dégager, il se rendit compte que la prise de celui-ci était beaucoup plus ferme qu'il ne se l'était imaginée, trop ferme pour un homme à l'article de la mort. Le jeune homme enfouit alors le visage dans le cou d'Harry et inspira profondément.

« Dra-Draco ? »

Le nom sonnait étrangement sur ses lèvres.

« Pardonne-moi » fut la réponse à sa question informulée.

La douleur fût si intense qu'Harry ne sut tout d'abord pas d'où elle provenait. Son sang s'était transformé en lave ardente et était en train de le consumer de l'intérieur, il en était sûr. Il cria, abandonnant toute velléité de discrétion. Il ne se souvenait même pas de ce qu'il faisait là, tout ce qui emplissait ses pensées était cette torture insupportable qu'on lui infligeait. Il allait mourir, il en était sûr.

De diffuse, la douleur devint localisée, puis de plus en plus aigüe, jusqu'à se concentrer sur la base de son cou, cette zone exceptionnellement douce et fragile où palpitait sa veine jugulaire. _Où est Malfoy ? _pensa Harry l'esprit embrumé. _Il était là avec moi, pourquoi ne fait-il rien pour m'aider ?_ Mais Malfoy était toujours là, à ses côtés, et lorsque l'atroce sensation se dissipa enfin et que les paupières d'Harry purent à nouveau se rouvrir, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour les plonger dans ceux si différents du Serpentard. Ses iris avaient pris la couleur argentée du métal en fusion, mais ce ne fut pas cela qui frappa Harry en premier.

Malfoy irradiait de puissance. Certes, depuis l'été précédent, ses pouvoirs avaient impressionné Harry qui à Poudlard ne l'aurait jamais soupçonné d'être aussi incroyablement fort sous ses airs de fils de bonne famille. Mais à ce moment précis, l'aura magique de Malfoy était tellement imposante que dans son état d'extrême faiblesse, Harry se sentait au bord de l'évanouissement. Son regard balaya le visage pâle et anguleux, s'arrêtant sur ses pommettes colorées, sur ses lèvres fines et entrouvertes, d'un rouge si vif et brillant, qu'elles semblaient recouvertes de sang. _Son propre sang_.

Draco Malfoy l'avait mordu.

Si l'idée ne le révolta pas plus que de raison, c'était peut-être que l'intense douleur avait laissé place à un état de voluptueuse détente. Le sol mousseux et humide lui paraissait soudain plus confortable que le plus douillet des lits à baldaquin. Il avait toujours chaud, mais c'était une chaleur agréable qui lui rappela ces soirées où les Dursley le laissaient seul à la maison et où il pouvait enfin passer des heures à se prélasser dans un bain délicieusement tiède. Ni les canines saillantes de Malfoy, ni son regard _affamé_, ni même ses mains qui lui immobilisaient la têtene soulevèrent le moindre sentiment d'alarme en lui. Etait-ce cela, être ivre ? C'était une sensation formidable qui lui fit même complètement oublier la souffrance qui l'avait précédée.

Quelque part au fond de son esprit nébuleux, il constata que toute trace de blessure avait disparu du corps de son gardien. Certes, ses vêtements restaient maculés de sang à moitié coagulé, mais il avait gagné en vigueur et en vitalité. Celui-ci le relâcha, et sa tête retomba paresseusement en arrière, ses paupières se refermant à moitié, ses épais cils noirs lui voilant légèrement le regard. Il avait l'impression qu'en le vidant d'une partie de son liquide vital, Malfoy l'avait aussi débarrassé de toute inquiétude quant à l'issue des combats imminents. Il regarda pendant quelques secondes un volatile traverser lentement le petit morceau de ciel visible entre les rameaux, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se referment de leur propre gré. Mais il n'avait pas sommeil. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il tomba nez à nez avec un visage tordu en une affreuse grimace : La tête ruisselante de sang de Babbling avait roulé jusqu'à lui, les yeux révulsés, la bouche pleine de terre.

Il sentit la bile lui monter à la gorge et détourna vivement le regard. Cela lui avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide et il sortit brusquement de son état apathique. Il se leva juste à temps pour voir Malfoy enfoncer sa lame dans le cou d'un homme déjà à terre, faisant gicler une fontaine de liquide rouge vif. Chancelant, il fit un pas en arrière et jeta un regard circulaire sur la scène. En l'espace de quelques secondes, le jeune vampire avait commis une hécatombe absolument indescriptible. Harry ne put très longtemps soutenir la vue du sol jonché de membres déchiquetés, des flaques de sang si profondes que le sol n'avait pas eu le temps de les absorber. Malfoy avait à présent terminé son affreuse besogne et fut prêt de lui en un éclair.

Harry tressaillit. Il s'était toujours senti en sécurité près de son gardien, et il en avait été le premier surpris. Mais ce jour-là, un sentiment de peur inexplicable lui tordait les entrailles. _C'est Draco, Draco Malfoy_, se répétait-il pour calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. Mais rien n'y fit.

« Hey » lui dit celui-ci d'une voix rauque méconnaissable. « Tu ne crains plus rien. Ça ira. »

Il essaya de poser une main conciliante sur son épaule, mais tout ce qu'Harry pouvait voir était la créature sanguinaire qui avait remplacé celui qu'il avait côtoyé pendant plus de cinq ans sur les bancs de l'école.

« Tous ces gens, t-tu n'avais pas besoin de… N-n'avance pas ! » bégaya le Castus en brandissant sa baguette magique. Il fit un nouveau pas en arrière mais son dos heurta le tronc d'un arbre. Sa chemise en lambeaux glissa, révélant une épaule tremblante.

L'expression de Malfoy était insondable. Au lieu de soutenir son regard, il allait et venait entre ses yeux et la petite lésion au-dessus de sa clavicule.

« Ne sois pas stupide, j'ai juré de te protéger. » Dit-il« Allez, viens… »

Lorsque le vampire fit un nouveau pas en sa direction et avant même qu'il ne se rende lui-même compte de ce qu'il faisait, le poing fermé d'Harry vint lui percuter violemment la mâchoire.

Malfoy ne parut pas particulièrement perturbé, mais ses yeux perdirent un peu de leur éclat exceptionnel. Il sembla émerger d'un état de transe où il n'était plus lui-même, et de retrouver quelques peu à ses esprits. A la grande surprise d'Harry qui s'était préparé à de lourdes représailles, il ne riposta pas. Le blond se contenta de le dévisager comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs années.

« Je te protégerais » répéta-t-il comme un mantra. Et Harry voulait bien le croire.

Une série de cracs sonores retentit soudainement autour d'eux, les tirant de leurs pensées.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? »

Harry aurait pu reconnaître cette voix entre mille. L'accent distingué, le ton goguenard et les airs supérieurs ne pouvaient provenir que d'une seule bouche, celle d'Adrian Linsen. Et le voilà qui arpentait le champ de bataille, avec une grimace de dégoût, suivit d'une dizaine de personnes aux baguettes magiques levées en posture défensive, dont un Blaise contrit arborant un sourire d'excuse.

« Quand j'ai vu que vous n'étiez pas là, j'ai contacté le château » expliqua-t-il à toute vitesse d'un air penaud. « Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de la personne qu'ils enverraient. »

Harry ne lui en voulait pas vraiment. Ça ressemblait bien au Lord de ne faire confiance qu'aux personnes les plus proches de lui pour gérer les situations de crise. Il appréhendait toutefois l'effet qu'aurait la présence du jeune Linsen sur un Draco Malfoy à la magie en ébullition. Il n'avait certainement aucun motif de se réjouir.

Arrivé à leur hauteur, le neveu du régent s'arrêta soudain de marcher. Pendant que ses compagnons examinaient les restes de cadavres déchiquetés, il prit connaissance de vêtements chiffonnés du Castus, de sa chemise qui n'en était plus vraiment une, et surtout de la plaie écarlate qui, il le savait, ornait son cou. La compréhension se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'une bouffée de colère émanait de lui et atteignait Harry comme une vague déferlante. Lui qui d'habitude cultivait soigneusement cet air de calme indifférence…

« Qui t'as fait ça ? »

Il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harry et effleura légèrement sa blessure du pouce. Le gryffondor poussa un cri de douleur et se débarrassa de l'appendice offensant d'un brusque mouvement d'épaule. Il jeta un regard noir à l'héritier Linsen.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais » murmura Adrian, la mine sombre.

Il fit un signe de tête presque imperceptible à une femme aux cheveux courts et à la taille imposante qui inclina la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

« _Incarcerem !_ » dit-elle et des cordes surgirent de nulle part pour venir s'enrouler autour de Malfoy. Ce dernier ne résista pas, ne sembla même pas s'en rendre compte, à la grande exaspération d'Harry.

« NON ! Relâche-le ! » S'écria-t-il d'une voix brisée. « Il n'a rien fait de mal. »

« Rien fait de mal ? » répéta Adrian incrédule. « Rien fait de mal ? Il t'a sauvagement attaqué. Si je n'étais pas intervenu, qui sait ce qu'il aurait fait encore? »

Malfoy garda le silence, comme si la conversation en cours ne le concernait pas. Il se tenait fièrement, menton relevé, et malgré le joug du sortilège d'incarcération, il avait l'air plus puissant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Harry était sûr qu'il pouvait aisément briser ses chaînes sans le moindre effort s'il le désirait. Même Blaise sembla hésiter un instant avant de s'approcher de lui et de lui murmurer quelques mots inaudibles à l'oreille.

« Le conseil décidera à présent de son sort. » dit Adrian d'une voix qui se voulait apaisante. « Et je ne pense pas vraiment qu'il sera clément. Allez viens… »

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour le retenir d'aller arracher les chaînes qui maintenaient Malfoy captif. Mais Harry ne quittait pas le Serpentard des yeux. Dans le regard froid et placide de celui-ci, il pouvait pourtant lire un message, presque une prière : _Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, ne fais rien de stupide._

* * *

Ils étaient de retour à Blackhill.

« Je savais que ça allait finir par arriver » Dit le jeune homme aux boucles blondes. Il avait du mal à dissimuler son exultation, et n'y mettait pas tant de zèle à vrai dire. « J'ai même promis à mon oncle que je garderais un œil sur lui. »

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il ne pouvait reprocher à Adrian d'avoir démêlé une situation dont il aurait lui-même eu du mal à se dépêtrer sans assistance. Malfoy avait certes eu des mots rassurants qui présageaient de sa lucidité retrouvée, mais il avait tout de même eu l'air excessivement intéressé par le sang qui battait dans sa veine carotide. Il se contenta de marcher en silence à côté de son protecteur autoproclamé qui ne tarissait pas d'imprécations contre son jeune rival.

« Tu n'es pas très bavard ce soir… » fit remarquer Adrian devant son manque de responsivité.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi palabrer pendant des heures » rétorqua Harry d'une voix affaiblie par la fatigue. « Ce qui est arrivé est arrivé. »

« Ta sagesse m'éblouit noble Castus » dit alors Adrian d'un air moqueur. « Cette vieille mégère de Vera aurait-elle déteint sur toi ? »

A ce moment précis, un bruissement de tissu s'éleva dans le couloir désert et un parfum d'encens emplit l'air.

« Prophétesse » dit Harry pour saluer celle qui venait d'apparaître au pied d'une tapisserie aux couleurs bigarrées. Adrian se confondit en excuses mais Vera ne sembla pas l'entendre. Ses yeux brillants, comme deux orbes opaques et luisants, étaient grandes ouverts et les fixaient sans les voir. Elle semblait avoir vieilli d'une dizaine d'années depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue et un flot continuel de murmures inintelligibles s'échappait sans interruption de sa bouche ridée.

« Pardon ? » dit poliment Harry en s'approchant d'elle, Adrian sur les talons.

Elle ne sembla pas remarquer sa présence et continua de susurrer des mots inaudibles aux accents étrangers. Harry ne l'avait jamais vue aussi agitée, elle qui d'ordinaire respirait le calme et la fermeté. Elle sortit brusquement une main aux doigts décharnés et l'agrippa par la chemise, le faisant sursauter.

_« Tu La regarderas dans les yeux comme Elle l'exige »_

Son souffle était si chaud contre son oreille qu'Harry eut une irrépressible envie de se dégager brutalement. Elle finit par resserrer son manteau autour de ses épaules et s'éloigner à pas rapides, sous son regard éberlué.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » s'exclama Harry décontenancé, en se frottant vigoureusement l'oreille. Tu la regarderas dans les yeux comme elle l'exige. De qui parlait-elle ?

« Complètement folle cette bonne femme… » déclara Adrian en secouant la tête d'un air désabusé avant de poser la main derrière le dos du plus jeune pour l'inciter à avancer.

Mais l'image du visage troublé de Vera ne quitta pas les pensées d'Harry lorsque plus tard, dans sa chambre de Blackhill, il fit les cent pas loin, très loin des inquiétudes d'un simple élève de Poudlard. Il avait prévenu Hermione et Ron de son absence, les avaient rassurés en leur répétant autant de fois qu'ils voulaient l'entendre qu'il serait de retour avant Lundi. Seulement, les récents évènements l'avaient poussé à s'opposer férocement à son retour programmé à Poudlard.

Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser Malfoy seule contre la machine juridique d'un autre temps qu'était le conseil des douze. Celui-ci avait été temporairement placé dans une cellule spéciale, au fond des froids cachots de Blackhill. Il ne devait cette information qu'au dévouement de la pauvre Mathilda, la jeune femme de chambre qui avait fini par la lui révéler après de longues heures de harcèlement intempestif.

Et pour cause, il était très inquiet. Lorsqu'Adrian lui avait confié que le conseil ne serait pas clément, c'était bien sûr un honteux euphémisme. Si la réaction de Leonard à la nouvelle était une quelconque indication, alors le conseil risquait d'être absolument furieux contre l'héritier de la famille Malfoy. Comme Adrian avait eu le plaisir de le lui rappeler, la dernière fois qu'un vampire avait posé ses mains sur un Castus, cela s'était terminé dans un bain de sang. Mais Malfoy avait des circonstances atténuantes, Harry en était persuadé. Il n'avait pas trouvé l'expérience particulièrement plaisante, au contraire : cela avait été l'un des moments les plus douloureux de sa courte existence et sur le coup, la perspective d'étrangler le vampire de ses propres mains l'aurait comblé de joie. Il s'était senti… utilisé, privé de tout libre arbitre, simple outil aux mains d'un Serpentard manipulateur.

Mais en y réfléchissant de manière plus posée, il se dit que Malfoy n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. La morsure qu'il lui avait infligée lui avait permis de se régénérer. L'inconfort temporaire dont Harry avait souffert n'était rien devant la mort certaine qui aurait attendu Malfoy n'eût-il rien fait pour s'en sortir.

On frappa à la porte, et Blaise, le visage assombri, passa l'embrasure de la porte.

« L'audience est prévue pour demain matin.» dit-il. « Apparemment, ils ne veulent pas lui laisser le temps de se constituer une défense correcte. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. La technique lui était familière.

« Au fait, lady Malfoy m'a chargé de te demander si tu accepterais de témoigner demain. » poursuivit Blaise en s'affalant dans un fauteuil duveteux. « Elle aurait aimé s'entretenir avec toi, mais elle est retenue au manoir Malfoy par des affaires urgentes. »

Harry hocha la tête, pensif.

« Et elle prend tout ça comment ? » demanda-t-il après une courte hésitation, avant de se rendre compte de la stupidité de sa question. En tant que mère elle devait évidemment être bouleversée par la nouvelle. Après tout, son fils unique risquait le bannissement définitif de la communauté sorcière d'Europe.

Blaise eut un haussement d'épaule évasif.

« Elle se concentre sur l'audience de demain, en p- … ça va ? »

Harry avait soudain senti le sol tanguer sous ses pieds. Il s'était accroché à une commode pour ne pas tomber, attribuant sa faiblesse à l'état de déshydratation prolongée qu'il avait vécu plus tôt.

« Ça va, ça va » répéta-t-il comme pour s'en convaincre lui-même tandis que Blaise se précipitait pour lui porter assistance.

« Si tu le dis. » répondit Blaise d'un air sceptique, tout en l'aidant à se remettre sur pieds. « Au fait, ne t'inquiète pas pour Poudlard, Lord Linsen a déjà prévenu Dumbledore de notre absence. »

« Notre ? » releva Harry en arquant un sourcil interrogateur.

« Pas question que je parte avant que « l'affaire Malfoy » ne trouve une issue ! » déclara le garçon à la peau sombre. « Je suis prêt à affronter tous les gardes du Lord en duel s'il le faut. »

Son air grandiloquent arracha un sourire à Harry. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Blaise Zabini et Draco Malfoy partageaient une amitié aussi forte, ni qu'une telle proximité était possible chez les Serpentards. Il était visiblement temps pour lui d'abandonner ses préjugés surannés.

Blaise dut prendre son sourire pour de la dérision car il ajouta précipitamment.

« Comprenons-nous bien : Je sais que ce qu'il t'as fait n'était pas du tout dans le protocole ! Mais le connaissant, il a dut avoir une excellente raison de franchir le pas. S'il y a une chose que Draco connaît parfaitement, c'est ses priorités. »

« Je ne lui en veux pas de m'avoir mordu. » dit Harry en se laissant tomber sur son lit démesuré. « Je lui en veux de ne pas m'avoir prévenu, de ne pas m'avoir demandé mon accord _avant._ Et puis tout cette violence … était-ce bien nécessaire ? »

Le simple souvenir des têtes décapitées lui donnait la nausée.

« Draco est quelqu'un de très … protecteur envers les siens. » expliqua Blaise avec prudence. « Il ne supporte pas de les voir en danger. Et puis, je te rappelle que les vampires ne sont pas censés être des enfants de chœur… »

Harry émit un grognement dubitatif et se retourna pour enfoncer son visage dans un oreiller pelucheux. Il avait la curieuse impression que Blaise lui cachait un élément important du puzzle.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'il a une chance demain ? » demanda-t-il après plusieurs minutes de silence.

Blaise prit un moment de réflexion avant de répondre.

« Les faits qu'on lui reproche sont graves. Ses détracteurs, ceux qui se sont opposés à nomination en tant que gardien, Desmond à leur tête, vont sauter sur l'occasion pour se venger. Ils remettront sûrement en cause ses allégeances, son intégrité et peut être même sa santé mentale. »

« Est-ce qu'il a des soutiens ? Quelqu'un qui serait susceptible d'inverser la tendance ? »

« Euh, je ne veux pas trop m'avancer. Samarine, Cathal et le régent avaient semblé prêts à lui accorder le bénéfice du doute… »

« Mais Leonard était furieux la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. » dit Harry.

Il l'avait fait examiner de fond en comble par un guérisseur, et avait semblé horrifié d'apprendre l'état de faiblesse fiévreuse dans lequel il se trouvait. Il l'avait ensuite envoyé se reposer dans sa chambre, après avoir chargé Mathilda de le forcer à boire une dizaine de potions.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse compter sur son soutien » poursuivit-il après réflexion.

Il était à présent tellement fatigué qu'il peinait à garder les yeux ouverts.

« Dors. » lui dit Blaise « Je ne veux pas que tu fasses un malaise demain à cause de moi »

« Mais on devrait préparer quelque chose, une stratégie défensive. » dit Harry en se redressant brusquement pour prouver à l'autre qu'il n'avait pas encore besoin de se coucher.

« Ah, l'art de faire croire au parti adverse qu'il a un peu plus tort que soi. » dit Blaise d'une voix faussement affectée. « C'est une spécialité de Pansy ça. Un jour elle a même convaincu Goyle qu'il était en fait une sorcière adepte de culturisme. Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas là demain. »

Harry se demanda un instant si Blaise était sérieux avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit.

Cette nuit-là, bien après que Blaise ait quitté sa chambre, lorsque le château fut plongé comme il l'était chaque nuit dans le sommeil le plus profond, Harry rêva. Il eut d'abord un de ces songes absurdes qui accompagnent la fatigue et où il se vit jouer au hockey sur glace avec une dizaine d'elfes de maisons, un rapeltout en guise de palet et des balais pour toutes crosses. Puis ses rêves devinrent de plus en plus étranges et éthérés et il retrouva l'éclat doré des boucles sauvages de la petite fille qui hantait son sommeil depuis plusieurs semaines. La vue emplit le cœur d'Harry d'une chaleur réconfortante, de celle qui envahit lorsqu'après plusieurs années, on revoit un vieil ami qu'on aurait perdu de vue. Un petit rire cristallin s'échappa de la gorge de celle-ci et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire candide, révélant des dents d'un blanc immaculé qui contrastaient avec sa peau hâlée.

_C'est l'heure._

* * *

« Tu as encore mal ? »

Lord Linsen fixait la cicatrice sur son cou, les sourcils froncés.

« Ça ne m'a pas fait mal depuis plusieurs heures maintenant» le rassura Harry légèrement agacé. Le guérisseur avait insisté pour lui apposer un bandage et le jeune homme le soupçonnait de vouloir ajouter une touche dramatique à la situation.

Ils marchaient depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant, le bruit de leurs pas résonnant sur le sol de marbre. Harry n'était pas vraiment enchanté de retrouver la salle du Conseil. Il y avait quelque chose de sinistre dans la blancheur dominante, dans les tapisseries champêtres qui offraient aux visiteurs le spectacle mouvant de chasses à courre médiévales. De plus, Harry avait eu à endurer les mines compatissantes et les sourires faussement compréhensifs des sorciers rassemblés dans le grand vestibule en attendant de pouvoir accéder à la salle du conseil. Il n'avait pas besoin de leur pitié.

Ils étaient arrivés devant la grande porte en bois qui donnait sur la salle d'audience. Un homme en uniforme s'avança pour leur ouvrir la porte, mais le régent l'arrêta d'un signe presque imperceptible de la main.

« Harry.» lui dit-il en l'entraînant dans un coin reculé, à l'abri des regards. « Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça. Tu peux encore te rétracter. »

« Si je ne témoigne pas, il le condamneront. » répondit Harry avec lassitude.

« … ce qui me semble parfaitement sensé après ce qu'il a fait. » rétorqua le Lord. « Tu t'es trop attaché à lui, exactement comme je le craignais. »

« Ça n'a rien à voir ! » fit Harry prit au dépourvu. « Il a fait ça pour _ma protection_. »

Lord Linsen soupira, la fatigue se lisant sur son visage.

« Ce n'est pas l'impression que le conseil aura, et tu le sais parfaitement. » dit-il «Pour un observateur extérieur, on aurait dit que Draco t'a entraîné dans un affrontement entre clans et a ensuite profité de la cohue pour te mordre… »

« C-ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé, il n'y est pour rien. » Grommela Harry en secouant la tête.

« Harry, calme toi. » dit Leonard en posant les mains sur ses épaules. « Je suis de ton côté. Je sais que le jeune Malfoy a un bon fond, n'étais-je pas le premier à défendre sa candidature à la position de gardien ? Je te demande simplement d'être mesuré dans tes propos… »

« Votre Grâce. »

Le portier venait de les interrompre.

« Votre présence est requise au conseil » dit-il en s'inclinant respectueusement.

Le cœur d'Harry fit un saut dans sa poitrine. Malfoy devait déjà avoir fini d'exposer sa version des faits. Il aurait bien voulu y assister mais le régent avait gentiment refusé, arguant que son impulsivité légendaire le pousserait à intervenir. Il aurait alors fait montre d'une partialité déplacée qui aurait largement desservi la cause du Serpentard.

Lorsqu'Harry pénétra pour la seconde fois de sa vie dans la salle du conseil, il fut accueilli par un silence de marbre. Il s'assit au siège qui lui était désigné et salua Samarine, le chef du conseil, d'un bref signe de tête. Les tribunes de bois qui encerclaient la salle étaient noires de monde, et les centaines d'yeux attentifs suivaient ses faits et geste dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé. Ses joues s'embrasèrent et il ne put s'empêcher de noter la fébrilité générale de l'assistance. Le Lord prit place un peu plus loin à la longue table rectangulaire.

Sur une estrade de bois légèrement surélevée, se trouvait Malfoy. Elégant et posé comme à son habitude, il était assis, jambes croisées, sur une chaise des plus ordinaires et ne semblait pas particulièrement concerné par les évènements, affichant son masque caractéristique de froide indifférence. Harry était plutôt satisfait de le voir en bonne santé.

« Je demande à sa Grâce de bien vouloir rejoindre son siège »

Après plusieurs secondes de silence tendu, Harry se rendit enfin compte que c'était à lui qu'on s'adressait et se leva en trombe. Il finit par rejoindre l'estrade et prendre place dans un confortable fauteuil à quelques mètres seulement de l'accusé. Il jeta un regard circulaire à l'immense pièce et put à peine retenir un frisson : elle avait l'air beaucoup plus impressionnante vue de là.

_Ce n'est pas toi qu'on va clouer sur la croix cette fois-ci_, se dit-il avec une amertume teintée de soulagement. _Tu n'as rien à craindre._ Pourtant la vue de l'amphithéâtre drapé dans de larges tentures sombres réveillait en lui une foule de souvenirs désagréables. Il posa les mains à plat sur ses genoux pour s'empêcher de les triturer nerveusement. Au-dessus de sa tête, un lustre oscillait légèrement, poussé par une brise inexistante, ses vives flammes dansant comme un feu follet. Il fallait vraiment que quelqu'un l'éteigne: la chaleur était réellement insupportable.

Samarine fut le premier à le questionner.

« Votre Grâce. J'ai en ma possession un rapport du guérisseur de Blackhill certifiant que vous avez été soumis à une morsure de vampire. Je suis conscient que l'expérience a dû être terriblement douloureuse, mais avez-vous un quelconque souvenir de l'évènement ? Pouvez-vous le confirmer ? »

La salle entière avait les yeux fixés sur Harry, suspendue à ses lèvres.

« Je le confirme. » dit-il simplement. Un murmure d'indignation traversa la salle comme une nuée de poudre. Voilà qui était prévisible. Harry glissa un regard en biais à Malfoy qui ne bronchait pas. Leurs regards ne s'étaient pas croisés une seule fois.

« Avez-vous donné au jeune Malfoy l'autorisation de disposer de votre sang au préalable ou la décision a-t-elle été purement la sienne ? »

Harry déglutit. C'était la question qu'il redoutait.

« Oui. Enfin… non, je ne l'y ai pas explicitement autorisé, mais il savait que je ne lui en tiendrais pas rigueur. »

La deuxième partie de sa réponse fut entièrement perdue dans le brouhaha. Dès que l'assistance eu recouvré son calme, Samarine reprit son interrogatoire.

« Pour quelle raison ne lui en tiendriez-vous pas rigueur ? » dit-il avec un sourire encourageant.

« Ça n'a aucune importance, Samarine ! » intervint Desmond le visage empourpré. « Les faits sont les faits ! »

« Parce que s'il ne l'avait pas fait, il serait mort. » répondit Harry, ignorant complètement l'interruption causée par Desmond. « J'en suis absolument certain »

« Et vous, diriez-vous que vous craigniez pour votre vie dans cette situation particulière ? »

Harry prit le temps de la réflexion. Il avait énormément de difficulté à se concentrer. Il leva les yeux vers le lustre qui se balançait toujours de gauche à droite et le maudit intérieurement.

« Je suppose que non. Mais nos assaillants parlaient de _m'emmener_. En toute honnêteté, j'ignore ce qu'aura alors été mon sort. »

Il chercha des yeux un visage ami, celui du régent peut être, ou Blaise plus loin sur les tribunes. Mais les seuls figures qu'il apercevait étaient incroyablement floues et il parvenait difficilement à les distinguer les unes des autres. Ses lunettes devaient s'être embuées_. Concentre-toi Harry, concentre-toi_. Il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Malfoy et remarqua alors que ses avant-bras étaient enchaînés aux accoudoirs de sa chaise à l'aide de fins anneaux qui brillaient d'une vive lueur rougeoyante. Etait-ce une formalité protocolaire ou était-il toujours considéré comme dangereux ?

Dans sa distraction, Harry ne saisit pas la question qu'on lui avait posée.

« Comment ? » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait conscience de violer la solennité du moment par sa dissipation mais il n'en avait cure.

« Allons Samarine » dit le régent. « Vous voyez bien que le Castus est fatigué. »

« Je ne suis p-«

« J'ai une dernière question si vous le permettez, Castus. »

C'était Desmond qui avait pris la parole, ses yeux noirs calculateurs le dévisageant avec insistance. Harry suffoquait. Il s'adossa à son fauteuil et en profita pour desserrer le col de sa chemise.

« Dans cette forêt » dit l'homme aux épais cheveux noirs en passant l'index sur son menton d'un air très soucieux. « Le jeune Malfoy ici présent a-t-il _profité _de votre état de faiblesse pour vous forcer à faire quoi que ce soit ? »

Harry cilla.

« Me _forcer_… » répéta-t-il stupidement.

Il avait peur de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

« Desmond ! »

C'était Narcissa Malfoy. Elle se tenait, droite et fière, au bord de la tribune des spectateurs entre une vieille sorcière offusquée et un homme en chapeau haut-de-forme.

« Les chefs d'accusation étaient claires dès le début ! Il ne sied pas à un homme de votre rang, un homme de parole, de lancers pareilles calomnies. »

« Vos dénégations scrupuleuses ne font que renforcer mon doute quant à la probité de votre fils. » rétorqua le sorcier aux airs suffisants. « Laissez-donc le Castus répondre à la question. »

« Je ne lui ferais jamais de mal, mon Serment de Gardien me l'interdit »

La voix de Malfoy était calme et grondante, nettement plus profonde qu'avant. Son poing était serré contre le bois foncé de son siège et une mèche de cheveux soyeux barrait son visage déterminé. Harry sentit une bouffée de chaleur lui monter au visage. Ce que le conseil sous-entendait paraissait à la fois complètement ridicule et tout à fait déplacé dans l'atmosphère tendue de la salle d'audience. Il n'était pas une petite fille sans défense bon sang, il était parfaitement capable de se défendre ! Le conseil était sûrement trop habitué à voir des jeunes femmes occuper sa place pour songer à changer d'attitude. Sa virilité en prenait tout de même un coup.

Une idée germa soudain dans son esprit.

Il se leva brusquement, chancelant avant de se tenir fermement sur ses deux jambes et de poser les mains sur ses hanches d'un air qu'il voulait _menaçant_.

« Est-ce que vous mettez en doute mes qualités morales, Desmond Lancaster ? » tonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils d'un air outré, la voix chargée d'une indignation calculée.

« Non, non vous n'êtes pas… »

« Remettez-vous en cause ma pureté ? Penserez-vous que je laisserais le premier venu …. »

Il s'interrompit, faisant mine de chercher le mot adapté.

« … disposer de moi comme bon lui semble ? »

Desmond déglutit péniblement.

« Bien sûr que non votre Grâce ! C'est à lui que je ne fais pas confiance. »

Harry fixa un point invisible au-dessus de la tête de Desmond pour lui décocher son regard le plus assassin. Il était sûr que s'il le regardait dans les yeux, il ne parviendrait pas à garder son masque de sérieux savamment mis en place.

« Eh bien dans ce cas, cette audience n'a pas vocation à se poursuivre. » dit-il sèchement. « Puisque je vous dit qu'il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter. »

Les lumières émises par les lustres et les torches suspendues aux murs gagnèrent en vigueur, l'éblouissant en partie. Il plissa les yeux pour se protéger de leur éclat aveuglant. Il voulait hurler à pleins poumons « MERLIN, ETEIGNEZ CES LUMIERES ! », secouer un à un les quidams attroupés à ses pieds pour chasser cet air stupide de ces visages impavides qui le regardaient fixement comme attendant de le voir se consumer spontanément et disparaître dans un nuage de fumée. Il se tourna vers le visage bienveillant du régent, puis vers Malfoy qui le regardait enfin dans les yeux d'un air préoccupé. Une intense lumière blanche envahit tout son champ de vision et il s'écroula.

* * *

Si je ne réponds pas à votre review, vérifiez que vous avez autorisé les PM. Vos encouragements et vos critiques me sont très utiles comme d'habitude , n'arrêtez surtout pas !

A très bientôt

P.S: Une surprise de taille au prochain chapitre.


	10. Chapter 10

**Renaissance**

_Au sortir des ténèbres, le corps inondé par une lumière surpuissante qui agresse brutalement et sans répit, faut-il l'embrasser, se résigner vaillamment à se donner à elle corps et âme ou prendre le parti de l'apathie pour se laisser choir en arrière dans la douce étreinte des bras rédempteur de la nuit ?_ Harry savait. Il savait qu'un choix allait se faire ce jour-là. Seuls les pieds écorchés foulent les jardins du Paradis. Il était au croisement des chemins, dansant sur une corde raide tendue au-dessus de l'immensité, entre l'Empyrée et la Géhenne.

Il voulut prendre une inspiration, mais ses poumons ne se remplirent que de l'air noir et putride qui l'entourait. Il suffoquait. Il se débattit contre les sombres appendices, ni lianes ni tentacules, qui surgissaient du gouffre noir auquel il faisait dos pour s'enrouler vigoureusement autour de ses épaules tremblantes. Ses yeux larmoyaient mais il continuait de fixer sans ciller l'immensité lumineuse qui s'offrait à lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne voie plus rien, jusqu'à ce que ses prunelles saignent. Le feu monta de ses poumons pour incendier toutes les parties de son corps, mais il continua de se battre avec l'énergie des condamnés à mort qui, dans un dernier sursaut de combativité, convulsent en vain pour se libérer de la corde qui leur enserre le cou.

Soudain une douleur fulgurante le transperça et il tomba à genou, incapable de se tenir sur ses jambes. Les lianes avaient sournoisement pris la forme de dards fourchus et l'avaient traversé de part en part. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, mais il ne voyait plus que le rouge, le sang rouge qui jaillissait de son sein comme un torrent furieux, le rouge de ses yeux meurtris, la robe rouge de la mort qui le surplombait.

« Pitié… » Tenta-il de murmurer, mais seul un souffle franchit ses lèvres. Il avait oublié son propre nom, oublié qui il était, ce qu'il était. Il évoluait en dehors de sa propre conscience, un astre sans étoile, la douleur qui l'avait foudroyé sans retenue avait fait de lui une créature informe, à peine humaine qui rampait au sol, suppliant pour que cela cesse, pour que _tout_ cesse. La morsure vampirique qu'il avait subie n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Des ricanements malveillants, des rires méphistophéliques montaient autour de lui. Il devinait des faces grimaçantes, des démons aux yeux de braise qui attendaient comme des charognards. Non, il n'était pas de leur race ! Il ne voulait faire de mal à personne _! Je ne suis pas comme vous ! Je ne suis pas comme vous ! Allez-vous-en !_

Il pleura, supplia, cria, se démena.

Et brusquement, ce fut terminé.

_Harry, pauvre petit être mal aimé, regarde-toi, prostré sur le sol. Ton visage devrait briller de mille couleurs au sommet des promontoires, ta voix devrait porter plus loin que le tonnerre et réchauffer plus de cœurs qu'un chant de phénix, mais tu te terre dans les grottes et dans la pénombre des marécages, la honte d'être vu te noirci visage, la peur de déplaire éteint ta voix, et tu laisses tous les gueux désœuvrés et les prédicateurs déments guider ton peuple vers le précipice pendant que tu déserte les assemblées._

_Révèle ton vrai visage !  
_  
Etait-il mort ? Etait-ce son procès que l'on faisait ? Il inspira une nouvelle fois, avec précaution, et tout à coup, l'air sentait bon l'herbe et la terre humide. Hésitant, il ouvrit un œil, puis deux. Il était étendu sur le dos et devant lui, l'immensité d'un ciel bleu s'offrait à son regard dans toute sa superbe, calmant peu à peu les battements affolés de son cœur. La tête rieuse d'une jeune fille aux cheveux d'or obscurcit son champ de vision.

« Tu es comme moi maintenant. » dit-elle d'une voix à la fois enjouée et mélancolique.

Harry ne pouvait pas parler. Sa gorge était trop sèche. Il se mit pourtant en position assise et les mains de la jeune fille vinrent immédiatement se loger dans ses cheveux en bataille, s'entremêlant à ses mèches de jais avec une tendresse maternelle. Elle sentait bon la rose et l'encens.

« Où suis-je ? » dit-il d'une voix enrouée.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse.

Puis il les remarqua enfin. Des ailes d'une blancheur immaculée émergeaient de ses propres omoplates exposant leur envergure impressionnante à un soleil éblouissant. Harry n'était pas choqué, il n'était même pas surpris. Elles avaient toujours fait partie de lui, il avait simplement oublié qu'elles étaient là, tapies, attendant le bon moment pour se libérer enfin de leur joug. Il avait l'impression de regagner l'usage d'un membre longtemps entravé par une attelle. Obéissant à un instinct dont il n'avait jusque-là jamais soupçonné l'existence, Il les fit doucement battre l'air autour de lui. Fascinantes, elles étaient si claires qu'elles paraissaient faîtes de pure lumière. Une petite partie de lui, le Harry moldu, suspicieux et cartésien, se révoltait, mais ses faibles protestations étaient facilement étouffées par la clameur de joie qui émanait du Harry sorcier, Harry l'Elu, le Castus qui se sentait enfin _entier._

« Elles sont très belles. » dit la jeune fille en tendant une main vers les plumes frémissantes, les effleurant à peine du bout des doigts. « Dommage que je ne puisse pas te montrer les miennes. »

L'information survola l'attention d'Harry sans s'y poser. Il se frotta les yeux.

« Où suis-je ?» répéta-t-il.

Cette fois-ci la jeune fille tendit un bras au poignet délicat et regarda au loin. Harry suivit son regard, prenant pour la première fois connaissance de son entourage. Il se trouvait dans une vallée verdoyante, entièrement recouverte de végétation et abritant en son centre un lac. Un vent fort soufflait au sommet des collines, formant des vaguelettes qui dévalaient les pentes herbues pour aller mourir sur les berges du marais, dans un mouvement harmonieux d'une grâce captivante. Plissant les yeux, Harry observa les petits ondoiements qui agitaient l'eau. Il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas vraiment de l'eau mais un liquide épais et vaporeux qui lui rappela celui qui emplissait les pensines. Ce qu'il avait de prime abord pris pour l'éclat du soleil à sa surface n'en était pas un. Le scintillement doré était projeté par une autre source lumineuse, enfouie dans les profondeurs du bassin.

Elle s'accroupit à ses côtés. Bien qu'elle ait l'air plus jeune que lui et pour des raisons qu'il ignorait encore, Harry se sentit quelque peu intimidé par cette proximité.

« Regarde. C'est la Source, là où toute la Magie de ce monde naît, et où toute la Magie vient périr. »

Harry regarda de nouveau. La lumière était trop diffuse et l'eau trop sombre pour qu'il puisse distinguer quoi que ce soit. Il amorça un mouvement pour se lever mais la jeune fille le retint par le bras.

« Tu ne peux pas la voir. Même si tu laissais le Fluidet'engloutir et t'attirer vers le fond, tu ne pourrais pas la voir. Autrefois, le Fluide était aussi clair que l'eau limpide de Castalie… »

Elle le regarda d'un air pensif.

« Depuis, il s'est assombri et le cœur des Hommes a fait de même. Il a été sali par le sang du meurtre, la bile putride de la haine, l'abominable fruit du vice, la cendre des cités ravagées. Toute la laideur du monde y a été déversée par des mains qui en ignoraient les bienfaits. La magie n'a plus jamais été comme avant. »

Elle s'exprimait de manière beaucoup plus mature que ne le laissait présager son apparence extérieure.

« Tu as affronté l'horreur, mais tu en es sorti sain et sauf. Mais ce n'était qu'une illusion, et bien des horreurs t'attendent Castus, des horreurs bien réelles. »

Elles n'étaient donc pas réelles ? Toutes ces faces grimaçantes qui avaient tendu leurs doigts dégoûtants pour l'agripper, le souiller ? Il frissonna, et ses ailes s'étendirent encore plus haut vers le firmament. Cette curieuse excroissance sur son dos était-elle également une illusion ? Il leva la main pour caresser la base de son aile gauche. Elle était si douce et soyeuse qu'il eut l'impression de plonger les doigts dans une huile exquise. Il retint un gémissement, et reporta son attention sur son jeune guide.

« Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ? » demanda-t-il, confus. « Est-ce que je suis mort ? »

Elle rit.

« Qui sait, peut-être l'était-tu ? En tout cas, je ne connais pas d'autre moyen de renaître. »

La jeune fille se pencha vers lui et son visage s'égaya.

« Il faut que tu rentres chez toi, Harry Potter. » murmura-t-elle à son oreille. « Mais avant il faut que tu me promettes… »

Une lueur de détermination éclaira ses grands yeux d'un vert profond. Un nom, un seul apparut dans l'esprit d'Harry et l'épiphanie le laissa pantelant : _Eliana !_

« ... tu seras un bon guide pour ton peuple. Et tu rétabliras la vérité. Promets-moi Harry.»

Harry ne sut pas quoi dire alors il acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il fut plongé dans le noir, emportant au fond de sa rétine l'image attendrissante d'un sourire triste et d'un regard caressant.

* * *

Il se réveilla enveloppé dans la tiédeur duveteuse d'une pièce où flottait un fort parfum d'encens, le visage enfoui dans un coussin qui sentait bon le jasmin. Il ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs minutes, savourant la caresse aérienne de doigts froids qui dessinaient de complexes arabesques sur son dos nu. Il ne voulait même pas bouger, fatigué qu'il était. Il tourna tout de même paresseusement la tête de côté pour contempler le visage familier de Draco. Ce dernier retira brusquement sa main et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Tu es réveillé. » constata-t-il d'une voix légèrement rauque.

« Combien de temps je suis resté endormi ? » dit Harry, la langue pâteuse.

Malfoy jeta un coup d'œil à une vieille horloge murale.

« Trois jours et … une dizaine d'heures. » répondit-il prudemment en guettant sa réaction.

« Trois jours ! »

Dire qu'Harry était choqué aurait-été un euphémisme. Il avait à peine eut l'impression d'avoir fermé l'œil quelques minutes. Cette réalisation ne le poussa pourtant pas à quitter la position étrangement confortable où il était, couché sur le ventre. Après réflexion, il se serait bien rendormi.

« Le conseil.. » dit-il soudain, inquiet. Il avait complètement oublié que son gardien était menacé de bannissement.

« … m'a complètement blanchi. »

« Comment ? »

Harry n'était pas dupe. Bien qu'il ait parfaitement confiance en ses propres talents de comédien, la haine des vampires était tellement enracinée dans les institutions magiques qu'une telle disculpation le surprenait, même après son petit numéro devant Desmond et les autres dignitaires.

Malfoy le regarda longuement semblant se demander s'il s'était suffisamment rétabli pour pouvoir supporter ce dont il allait l'informer.

« Eh bien » dit-il sans le quitter des yeux. « Le jour de l'audience, lorsque tu t'es évanoui, je suis immédiatement allé voir si tu allais bien… »

Harry secoua la tête, incrédule.

« Impossible, tu étais attaché au siège. »

Malfoy eut un petit sourire en coin.

« Je suis resté assis uniquement pour me conformer au protocole en vigueur. Ce ne sont pas ces petites _menottes _qui auraient pu contraindre mes mouvements, surtout après… »

Il s'interrompit. _Surtout après t'avoir mordu, _compléta Harry mentalement. Mais il ne dit rien : il voulait absolument connaître la suite des évènements.

Malfoy s'éclaircit la gorge.

« La salle était déchaînée. On avait appelé les secours et tout le monde s'était attroupé autour de toi. Tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal, ta peau semblait briller d'une lueur inhabituelle et personne n'osait vraiment t'examiner de près. Ils ont essayé de m'arrêter, mais je me suis penché et j'ai vérifié ton pouls. Ton… cœur s'était arrêté de battre. »

La voix de Malfoy avait pris une drôle de tonalité. Harry n'aurait jamais cru qu'il le verrait un jour prononcer une phrase autrement qu'avec sa sempiternelle froideur Malfoyenne. Visiblement très affecté, il avait blêmit, comme si le souvenir de ce moment-là le hantait toujours.

« Génial, je vais encore passer pour une petite chose fragile… » Ironisa Harry, dans une tentative infructueuse d'égayer l'atmosphère.

« Ne plaisante pas avec ça. » le gronda Malfoy en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry rit.

« Alors comment tu as fait pour me ressusciter, Ô grand thaumaturge !»

« A vrai dire, je ne sais pas vraiment. Normalement les victimes de morsures reprennent des forces après quelques heures seulement, mais tu es … différent. J'ai essayé de te transmettre un peu de ma magie, mais sans baguette magique c'était extrêmement risqué. Quand j'ai vu que ça ne marchait pas, j'ai administré les premiers secours… »

« Des compressions ? » s'étonna Harry. Il de demandait où Malfoy avait appris les rudiments du secourisme à la moldue.

Les joues de ce dernier se colorèrent.

« Ma gouvernante m'avait appris ça quand j'étais petit, elle pensait que ça me servirait un jour » expliqua-t-il. « Toujours est-il qu'ensuite, tu t'es brusquement réveillé, toussant à t'en décrocher les poumons. »

Harry cligna des yeux.

« Je ne m'en souviens absolument pas. »

« Tu n'avais pas l'air d'être toi-même. » dit Malfoy. « Tu divaguais, disais que tu t'étouffais, tu parlais de partir de là, tu as même titubé jusqu'à la grande baie vitrée. Pendant un instant, j'ai eu peur que tu sautes dans le vide. J'ai bien essayé de te retenir mais impossible de te mettre la main dessus sans se brûler à ton contact. On aurait dit que ta peau était en feu…»

Harry jeta un œil à la main de Malfoy, nonchalamment posée sur son lit. De là où il était, il ne pouvait pas distinguer grand-chose, mais la petite parcelle visible de sa paume était étrangement assombrie. Il reporta son attention sur Malfoy, bien qu'il connaisse parfaitement la suite.

« Tu es tombé à genoux au beau milieu de la salle, et sous le regard époustouflé de toute l'assistance, de tous ces petits sorciers aux airs importants avec leurs redingotes et leurs chapeaux haut-de-forme, tu as déployé des ailes d'une envergures impressionnantes. »

Une stupeur empreinte d'admiration s'affichait sur le visage pâle du Serpentard.

« Des _ailes_ Potter »

L'absence de réaction du gryffondor sembla le décevoir. Harry se contenta de le regarder, amusé par son enthousiasme. Il poursuivit :

« C'était absolument incroyable. Un Castus ailé, on n'avait plus vu ça depuis plusieurs siècles. Tout ce que le conseil avait jusque-là tenu pour acquis s'était brusquement effondré. Tu aurais dû voir leurs expressions… »

Harry n'eut aucun mal à se les imaginer. Lui-même n'avait toujours pas complètement digéré l'information.

« Lord Linsen a pris les devants. Il a demandé à un guérisseur de te plonger dans un sommeil magique le temps que tu récupère. Remarque, il n'était pas très prudent de te laisser te promener n'importe où dans l'état ou tu étais. Après quelques minutes, tes ailes se sont rétractées, et on t'a transporté dans la salle de convalescence du château de Blackhill. »

« Elles ont laissé une marque ? » demanda Harry. « Les ailes … »

Il n'était pas particulièrement soucieux de son apparence extérieure mais il aurait été contrarié d'apprendre que son dos serait pour toujours défiguré.

« Aucune » répondit Malfoy « Mais … »

« Mais quoi ? » demanda Harry alarmé.

Malfoy s'éclaircit une nouvelle fois la gorge.

« Il y a une sorte de marque, je crois l'avoir déjà vue quelque part. Tu ne t'es jamais fait tatouer Potter ? »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Où ça ? »

Harry sentit la délicieuse fraîcheur de la main de Malfoy avant même qu'elle ne se pose au creux de son rein, à quelques centimètres de la mince couverture qui préservait sa modestie. Il ferma les yeux.

« Ce n'est qu' une vulgaire tâche de naissance. Je l'ai eue aussi loin que je puisse m'en souvenir. » Dit-il d'une voix tremblante. Une étrange sensation avait agrippé ses entrailles.

« Tu devrais quand même demander à un guérisseur d'y jeter un œil… » dit Malfoy.

« Te voilà enfin ! »

Pansy Parkinson venait d'entrer en trombe, haletante et légèrement échevelée, Blaise sur ses talons. Malfoy se leva de son siège.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Il y a un fou furieux qui a essayé de s'introduire dans le château en se déguisant en elfe de maison. » dit-elle surexcitée. « Tu aurais-du voir ça ! Quelqu'un aurait dû lui dire que mélanger de l'ADN d'elfe avec du polynectar était une mauvaise idée… oh, salut Potter. »

Harry s'était hissé en position assise et avait ramené la couverture contre sa poitrine de sorte qu'aucun centimètre de peau nue ne dépasse. Ses muscles ankylosés protestèrent vivement et il tressaillit lorsque la peau hypersensible de son dos entra en contact avec un coussin. Blaise s'assit de l'autre côté du lit en le regardant d'un air concerné.

« La récente… évolution des choses a fait que Blackhill a attiré pas mal d'attention ces derniers jours » expliqua-t-il.

« … et de visiteurs impromptus. » ajouta Pansy.

« Oui, tout le monde veut voir de ses propres yeux à quoi ressemblent les ailes du Castus. » termina Blaise en jetant un regard distrait à sa camarade de classe.

Harry baissa les yeux et garda le silence. Un lourd soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Malfoy se rassit et se pencha en avant, coudes posés sur les genoux.

« Arrête de te morfondre et dis-nous ce qui ne va pas » demanda-t-il de son habituelle voix cassante, mais avec intonation cette fois plus douce qu'Harry n'avait jamais entendue auparavant.

« Je ne sais pas. » dit-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Ses doigts rencontrèrent un nœud particulièrement coriace et il les retira avec une grimace. « J'ai l'impression que je ne suis plus tout à fait humain. Que je suis devenu un stupide objet de curiosité qu'on paradera partout mais que personne n'aura envie d'écouter.»

« Je sais que tu es un gryffondor Potter » dit alors Pansy « et j'ai beau ne pas m'attendre à ce que des merveilles de logique se déversent de ta bouche, mais je dois admettre que c'est la chose la plus stupide que je n'ai jamais entendue. »

« Quelle idée ais-je pu avoir de me confier à des Serpentards… » Ironisa Harry en posant la main sur son front.

« Personne ne va te faire faire quoi que ce soit sans ton accord. » dit Malfoy. « Si tu refuses de communiquer là-dessus… »

Harry se souvint soudain de ce que lui avait dit Eliana, ou plutôt sa projection, son fantôme ou il ne savait quoi. _Ton visage devrait briller de mille couleurs au sommet des promontoires…_ C'était son destin, sa vocation : s'imposer en tant qu'unificateur du monde magique.

« Non. » dit-il déterminé, en secouant la tête. « Je dois arrêter de me cacher. »

* * *

Lord Linsen lui tournait le dos, ses yeux intelligent balayant l'étendue du jardin comme recherchant quelque chose, peut-être des réponses à ses propres questions. Si Harry ne le connaissait pas, il aurait pu croire qu'il l'ignorait. Il finit de conter son récit et se tut, attendant patiemment une réaction de son protecteur ou de Lawrence qui l'écoutait parler, adossé contre la porte.

« Rétablir la vérité… qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire ? » Dit Harry d'une voix pensive.

Il entendit le soupir songeur du maître des lieux.

« Cela peut avoir un rapport avec les guerres Pinacéennes, après tout bien des zones d'ombres demeurent et les livres d'histoire ne sont pas infaillibles … »

« Mais quel en serait vraiment l'intérêt aujourd'hui ? » demanda le jeune homme « Si j'ai bien compris, les sorciers ont déjà tourné la page sur ses évènements, je ne vois pas en quoi ils les affecteraient encore. »

'_Au point de justifier qu'une reine d'un autre temps déchire la barrière entre ce monde et l'au-delà juste pour me prévenir' _voulut-il ajouter, mais il se tut.

« Si je puis me permettre, Milord… » Intervint Lawrence.

Sa voix était lourde d'une déférence frôlant la soumission, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'adressait au Lord. Celui-ci ne lui réservait pourtant jamais mieux que l'air d'indifférente bienveillance qu'on réserve aux subordonnés particulièrement loyaux. Les interactions entre les deux hommes avaient toujours intrigué Harry au plus haut point.

« Lady Eliana faisait peut-être référence aux circonstances de sa propre… disparition » poursuivit le vampire d'une voix calme et posée. « Il y a eu tellement de débats à ce sujet, même parmi ses contemporains. Nous ne pouvons pas continuer d'ignorer que- »

Le lord fit soudain volte-face.

« Elle est morte, assassinée par Thor. » tonna-t-il d'une voix visiblement agacée. « Tous les sages sont d'accord là-dessus. Je ne vois pas en quoi ce sujet prêterait encore à discussion.»

« Son corps n'a jamais été retrouvé. » rétorqua Lawrence sans ciller. « Et nous savons tous comment Thor a fini. »

Il n'avait pas élevé la voix, mais il était évident que c'était un sujet qui lui tenait particulièrement à cœur. Les deux hommes se toisèrent pendant plusieurs secondes, dans un échange muet dont Harry se sentit totalement exclu. Il savait qu'il y avait toujours une grande confusion autour de la mort de Thor. Certains disaient que les forces de l'Ancien royaume l'avaient retrouvé mort dans son château, d'autres que le comte de Forli l'avait achevé de ses propres mains. Il était curieux de connaître l'opinion de Lawrence là-dessus, mais l'atmosphère était trop électrique pour qu'il se risque à intervenir.

« Je pense qu'un bon point de départ serait de retrouver les reliques manquantes » dit-il dans une tentative d'apaiser les tensions. « Le parchemin d'abord, parce que nous savons vaguement où il se trouve, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les traits du Lord se détendirent légèrement et il reporta son attention sur Harry.

« J'admire ton optimisme Harry, mais ça ne sera pas aussi simple que tu le penses. » dit-il en prenant place derrière le bureau. « Qui sait entre combien de mains il est passé depuis la dernière fois qu'il a été localisé? »

« On pourrait… je ne sais pas… publier un communiqué ? Offrir une récompense à celui qui le retrouvera ? »

« Tout l'argent du monde ne ferait pas fléchir un collectionneur » répondit le Lord avec un sourire indulgent, conférant à Harry l'impression d'avoir donné une réponse erronée à la question d'un professeur.

Déçu, Harry se laissa tomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Le Lord contourna le bureau et se positionna devant lui.

« Maintenant Harry, je voulais te parler d'un autre sujet. » repris son mentor en le fixant droit dans les yeux. « Es-tu sûr de vouloir retourner à Poudlard ? »

Harry ne s'attendait certainement pas à cette question. L'étonnement dût se dessiner sur le visage du Gryffondor car son hôte poursuivit.

« Bien sûr, je sais que tu en as très envie » dit-il. « Tu veux retrouver tes amis, un semblant de vie d'adolescent ordinaire et surtout, parfaire ton éducation. Mais il faut que tu comprennes que la situation a changé, et que la question de ta sécurité devient plus importante que jamais. »

Harry avait le sentiment désagréable qu'on lui cachait quelque chose. Il se tourna vers Lawrence et lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

« On a recensé une augmentation de l'activité du clan de Gaius ces derniers jours. On craint que cela n'ait un rapport un rapport avec la récente évolution des choses. » Fut la réponse sans détour de celui-ci.

S'il y avait quelque chose qu'Harry préférait par-dessus tout, c'était la franchise.

« Une augmentation de son activité _en Ecosse_, je présume ? » fit Harry.

« Précisément. » fit le Lord. « Je sais que tu n'es pas une personne particulièrement … prudente. »

Il faisait clairement référence à sa petite aventure dans la forêt d'Aurora. Harry avait eu droit à tant de remontrances sur son absence totale d'instinct de préservation…

« Nous ne pouvons vraisemblablement pas nous permettre de t'exposer à un tel danger, mais si tu tiens absolument à retourner à Poudlard… »

« J'y tiens » fut la réponse obstinée d'Harry. Danger ou pas, il ne concevait tout simplement pas de devoir passer plusieurs semaines encore à Blackhill.

Le lord sourit de nouveau.

« C'est ce que je pensais » dit-il de sa voix grave et rassurante. « Lawrence ici présent ne sera jamais bien loin, je veux que tu le contacte à la moindre menace, même si j'ai confiance en le jeune Malfoy pour assurer ta sécurité à l'intérieur du château. »

Harry opina du chef et la discussion s'arrêta là. Pendant que Lawrence l'escortait jusqu'à sa chambre, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Il avait intérêt à faire attention s'il ne voulait pas que lord Linsen revienne sur sa décision.

* * *

L'inquiétude sur les visages de ses deux meilleurs amis se mua rapidement en une expression complètement ahurie, yeux écarquillés et bouche formant un 'o' de surprise. Harry n'était plus très sûr que tout leur raconter eut été une si bonne idée.

« Des _ailes…_ » Murmura Ron dans une parfaite imitation de la réaction de Malfoy quelques jours plus tôt.

Le Castus ferma les yeux et les rétracta aussitôt. Les contrôler lui demandait encore beaucoup de concentration mais Vera lui avait dit que cela deviendrait plus facile avec le temps, que c'était comme apprendre à marcher. Et en effet, Harry s'était rendu compte que chaque déploiement d'ailes était moins douloureux et fatigant que le précédent. Et Dieu savait combien de fois il avait dû en faire la démonstration devant le conseil et son cabinet d'experts-mages.

« Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte… » Dit Hermione dans un souffle. « Bulstrode n'arrêtait pas de le répéter partout, j'avais fini par croire que c'était une énième rumeur sans fondement. Ça n'aurait pas été la première fois qu'on t'aurait attribué les prouesses les plus … bizarres. »

Les lèvres d'Harry s'étirèrent en un sourire amer. Il se souvenait encore du jour où en quatrième année, il avait été convoqué au bureau du professeur McGonagall pour lui expliquer patiemment que non, il ne débauchait pas ses camarades de dortoir à l'aide de drogues moldues fournies par son cousin délinquant.

Il passa la tête par le col de son pull-over.

« Ça alors… » Furent les seuls mots que Ron put balbutier. Il était toujours en état de choc.

« Je sais » lui dit Harry en posant la main sur son épaule. « Calme toi, je n'ai pas un nid d'araignées sur la tête que je sache ? »

Il fit mine de vérifier, passant les doigts dans ses cheveux dont la longueur était de nouveau décente.

« C'est pas ça, c'est juste que… tu es une sorte de créature magique maintenant ? Comme une vélane, ou un centaure ?»

« Ron ! » s'écria Hermione, exaspérée. « Ne sois pas stupide. Harry n'a pas changé, ce n'est pas une paire d'ailes qui va faire de lui une créature _non humaine_… »

Elle regardait Harry comme recherchant dans son regard un signe d'approbation. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle en savait nettement plus que lui, ayant décortiqué un à un tous les livres de la bibliothèque dans lesquels apparaissait le mot Castus aussitôt qu'elle avait pu.

« Hermione a raison, Ron. » dit-il « Génétiquement, je suis resté le même, les ailes ne sont qu'un signe d'élection, un symbole. Tu devrais voir ça comme … une marque de statut je suppose. »

Il évita soigneusement de mentionner que les visions, l'empathie, et autres phénomènes passablement envahissants allaient prendre une place encore plus importante dans sa vie. Il ne voulait pas les inquiéter plus que de raison.

« Montre-les encore. » dit alors Ron.

« Ronald Weasley ! » le réprimanda Hermione, furieuse.

C'était quelque chose qu'Harry n'avait pas initialement prévu. Ses ailes semblaient susciter une étrange fascination chez les rares personnes qui avaient jusque-là pu les apercevoir.

« Hors de question » déclara-t-il fermement. « Si tu veux voir à quoi ils ressemblent, tu n'as qu'à emprunter un livre à la bibliothèque, je suis sûr qu'il y a une centaine qui traitent du sujet. Et sache aussi que je ne te pardonnerais pas si facilement de m'avoir traité de centaure… »

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Harry lui coupa la parole d'un air indigné.

« … à moins que tu ne m'offres l'intégralité de ta réserve de chocogrenouilles. Et ta carte collector du calmar géant. Ah et aussi ton exemplaire dédicacé _d'En vol avec les Canons_. »

« Hey ! » protesta Ron en virant au cramoisi. Harry avait visé juste : son ami avait horreur qu'on touche à ses affaires. Harry lui tira la langue.

« Allez viens, on va être en retard à l'entraînement de Quidditch » dit-il, coupant court à la conversation. Ils attrapèrent leurs balais et quittèrent le dortoir désert. Ils durent faire un détour par la bibliothèque pour permettre à Hermione de récupérer de quoi s'occuper dans les tribunes pendant qu'ils sillonnaient les airs.

Depuis qu'Harry était retourné à Poudlard, il avait passé le plus clair de son temps entre des sessions de rattrapage intensif dans la bibliothèque, supervisé par une Hermione qui ne semblait toujours pas lui pardonner d'avoir manqué toute une semaine de cours, et de longues conversations au coin du feu pendant lesquelles il racontait à grand renfort de détails les récents évènements à ses deux amis avides d'informations. Il se serait senti lésé si en échange ces derniers ne lui faisaient pas un compte rendu fidèle de ce qu'ils avaient bien pu glaner comme information sur les agissements de l'ordre du phénix pendant son absence. A la plus grande déception d'Harry, l'ordre n'avait pas été très actif ces derniers mois, se contentant de mener des missions d'investigation auprès des sympathisants de Voldemort. Après une courte entrevue avec Dumbledore ( Il avait passé son temps à essayer de faire dévier la conversation vers la traque des mangemorts pendant que le directeur lui, préférait s'enquérir innocemment de sa santé, de ses goût culinaires ou du temps qu'il avait fait dans le Surrey cet été-là ) il avait conclu que le seigneur des ténèbres avait mis un nouveau plan en marche, et que les membres de l'ordre en ignoraient pour l'instant les rouages. A bien y réfléchir, ils en savaient probablement plus qu'ils ne laissaient entendre. La situation était assez frustrante pour le jeune homme impulsif qu'était Harry.

Ils traversèrent la cour de métamorphose, éclairée par un soleil timide. Quelques élèves profitaient de l'une des dernières journées ensoleillées pour s'affronter aux échecs sur la pelouse verdoyante. D'autres révisaient, assis sur les bancs de pierre qui longeaient les murs. Un groupe de serpentards de sixième et de septième année était attroupé non loin de là. Plusieurs d'entre eux se retournèrent sur leur passage, les dévisageant avec une méfiance mêlée de curiosité. Harry croisa brièvement le regard de Malfoy qui semblait écouter d'une oreille distraite la jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns assise à ses côtés. Les deux jeunes hommes se saluèrent d'un signe de tête courtois.

« Malfoy te regarde encore » chuchota Hermione après lui avoir donné un coup de coude pour attirer son attention.

« Mais non… » répondit Harry sans quitter des yeux la main aux ongles peints nonchalamment posée sur l'avant-bras de son gardien. Le visage de la jeune fille s'illumina soudain à quelque chose qui lui avait été dit, et sa gorge laissa échapper un rire cristallin qui résonna dans la cour comme une note de musique riche et vibrante. Harry détourna le regard et hâta le pas.

« Si, il te regarde tout le temps ces derniers temps. C'est comme s'il t'observait. » ajouta Ron en fronçant les sourcils comme il savait si bien le faire. « Et s'il préparait quelque chose ? Et si cette histoire de gardien ou de je-ne-sais quoi était juste un piège ? »

Ron n'arrivait toujours pas à accepter que Malfoy soit devenu un possible allié.

« Impossible, pour la simple raison qu'il se ferait exécuter s'il m'arrivait quoi que ce soit, et ça il en est parfaitement conscient. » répondit Harry.

Le Castus lui avait demandé d'être aussi discret que possible dans sa fonction de gardien, pour la simple raison qu'il ne savait absolument pas comment expliquer à ses camarades de Gryffondor qu'il passerait désormais du temps en compagnie de Malfoy, Blaise et Parkinson, ceux-là même qui avaient auparavant employé toute leur énergie à leur gâcher la vie. Bien sûr, beaucoup parmi les élèves de Poudlard, notamment les sang-purs, étaient parfaitement conscients de la fonction qu'occupait Malfoy à la cour, mais ils semblaient croire que c'était un simple titre honorifique sans incidence sur la vie réelle. Toujours était-il qu'Harry semblait tomber sur l'un des trois serpentards beaucoup trop fréquemment dans le château, à croire qu'ils s'étaient démultipliés. Il grimaça lorsqu'il imagina une armée de clones de Malfoy envahir chaque mètre carré de l'école, emplissant les corridors de l'écho de leurs voix traînantes.

Ron et Hermione avaient bien sûr commencés à se montrer soupçonneux dès l'instant où Malfoy avait fait irruption dans leur wagon du Poudlard Express. Ils avaient d'abord refusé d'admettre que le serpentard avait changé, loin de la sombre influence de son père manipulateur. Harry s'était alors retrouvé avocat de Malfoy, une position étrange qui ne lui était pas vraiment familière. Même s'il le trouvait toujours incroyablement arrogant et sûr de lui, Harry estimait qu'il pouvait à présent compter sur la loyauté du serpentard après les évènements d'Aurora.

Ils passèrent la matinée sur le terrain de Quidditch, prenant tour à tour les positions de poursuiveur, attrapeur, batteur ou gardien, s'exerçant à lancer, feinter, se courir après pour tester les limites de leurs balais volants (l'éclair de feu d'Harry lui donnant un avantage injuste, il le prêtait volontiers à ses coéquipiers les plus geignards.) Ils ne retrouvèrent la terre ferme que lorsque le soleil fut à son zénith, et que leurs estomacs délaissés se mettent à produire une symphonie de gargouillis impossibles à ignorer. Ils regagnèrent la grande salle où ils prirent leur déjeuner tout en conversant de choses et d'autres, leurs voix se perdant dans le brouhaha général.

* * *

« Et n'oublie pas ta dissertation de potions … » lui rappela Hermione pour ce qui semblait être la vingtième fois.

Harry s'était plaint de fatigue et ses deux amis l'avaient raccompagné jusqu'à sa chambre malgré ses vives protestations.

« Ne t'en fais pas ! » répondit Harry exaspéré. « A ce soir. »

Ron eut un faible sourire, s'excusant pour l'attitude désagréablement autoritaire de la préfète. Harry leur fit un signe de la main avant de franchir le seuil de sa chambre et de refermer la porte derrière lui. Immobile, il tendit l'oreille écoutant en silence le bruit de leurs pas s'évanouir progressivement jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un lointain écho. Il tourna alors lentement la poignée de la porte et regarda à droite et à gauche, scrutant le couloir désert comme craignant qu'Hermione ne surgisse soudain de derrière une tapisserie en agitant un index accusateur.

Lorsqu'il se laissa tomber sur une chaise grinçante de la bibliothèque, il fut accueilli par le visage boudeur de Malfoy.

« Tu es en retard. » dit-il, l'œil sur la vieille horloge de madame Pince.

« Je n'ai pas pu faire plus vite. » répondit calmement Harry en sortant plume et parchemins. « Hermione tenait absolument à…

Il s'interrompit brusquement, la bouche entr'ouverte. Il venait de sortir le vieux dictionnaire de runes que lui avait prêté Hermione. Sur la couverture en cuir était gravé en lettres argentées.

DICTIONNAIRE DE RUNES – DEUXIEME EDITION

CESAR CLAQUELANGUE

Et dans le coin inférieur droit, écrit en petits caractères :

_Annoté par Anita Babbling, professeur émérite._

« Ah-ha ! » s'écria-t-il sans quitter des yeux les petites lettres scintillantes.

« Chut ! » fit madame Pince en leur jetant un regard noir par-dessus ses lunettes de lecture.

« Je crois avoir trouvé l'identité de notre petit maître de runes » reprit Harry en chuchotant. « enfin _feu_ maître… »

Sans un mot, Malfoy lui prit le livre des mains. Il fronça les sourcils d'un air vaguement intrigué.

« _Émérite, _Potter. » dit-il. « l'Emeritat est atteint à plus de cent ans dans le monde magique. Je doute que cette bonne femme ait eu plus de cent ans, à moins qu'elle n'utilise des potions de jouvence particulièrement puissantes. »

« C'était peut-être quelqu'un de sa famille ? » insista Harry. Il était sûr d'être sur une piste.

« Peut-être, il faudra creuser. _Accio_ _Familles magiques_ de Grande Bretagne et d'Irlande. » dit Malfoy en agitant sa baguette magique. Un épais grimoire se détacha d'une haute étagère qui leur faisait face et atterrit entre les mains du serpentard. Il l'ouvrit d'un geste sec et en fit défiler les pages.

« Baal, Babble… ah, Babbling. »

Il attrapa sa plume, se préparant à prendre des notes.

« Une famille très versée dans l'archéologie et les langues anciennes... Augustus Babbling, le plus grand spécialiste de runes anciennes… Léopold… Anita… Lucretia Babbling. Tous des maîtres de l'art runique. »

Il referma la lourde couverture du livre qui laissa échapper un nuage de poussière.

« C'est souvent le cas dans les familles de sorciers » expliqua Malfoy. « Les parents transmettent tout ce qu'ils savent à leurs enfants et voient les autres disciplines comme inférieures. Il doit bien y avoir une cinquantaine de Babbling à travers le pays qui correspond parfaitement au profil qu'on recherche… Tiens, le professeur de rune ici même à Poudlard s'appelle Amos Babbling. »

Le visage d'Harry s'éclaira.

« Il peut peut-être nous aider ? » dit-il avec une lueur d'espoir dans la voix.

Malfoy hocha la tête, les commissures de ses lèvres s'ourlant en un début de sourire amusé.

« Probablement. Il pourra nous aider avec ça aussi »

Il traça un dessin compliqué sur un morceau de parchemin.

« Le sort d'enchaînement … » dit Harry reconnaissant le symbole qui avait orné le sol dans la forêt d'Aurora. « Pourquoi Gaïus aurait-il eu besoin d'enchaîner Cernunnos ? Ce n'était sûrement pas pour faire du mal aux elfes ou les faire chanter. Emprisonné ou pas, leur Dieu_ enfin, celui qu'ils considèrent comme leur Dieu_ les avait déjà abandonnés depuis longtemps. »

« C'était peut-être le Dieu des saisons qui l'intéressait, pas les elfes. » dit Malfoy d'un air pensif. « Tu as vu dans quelle misère ils vivent ? Même pas capable de subvenir à leurs propres besoins… Pourquoi Gaius se serait-il intéressé à eux ? »

La voix chargée de dédain de Malfoy lorsqu'il avait mentionné les elfes sylvestres agaça Harry mais il ne fit pas de commentaire. Il y avait une multitude de raisons pour lesquelles un mage noir aurait intérêt à contrôler Cernunnos, un être immortel et surpuissant, capable d'influencer le temps et de modeler l'espace dans une ampleur et avec une facilité qu'un simple sorcier ne pourrait jamais rêver d'atteindre. La raison la plus évidente était pour s'approprier son pouvoir.

Il se souvint de quelque chose qui lui avait été dit quelques semaines plus tôt et il n'y avait pas tellement prêté attention.

« Malfoy . »

Ce dernier leva les yeux de son parchemin.

« Comment tu 'es senti après m'avoir… mordu ? » demanda Harry d'une voix calme.

Malfoy était visiblement pris de court. Il détourna brusquement le regard et reposa sa plume.

« C'était nécessaire. » dit-il d'une voix un peu trop forte.

« Je sais. »

« J'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à le faire. »

« Je _sais_. »

Le serpentard réarrangea ses parchemins dans un geste machinal.

« La sensation est… agréable. Ça m'a permis de guérir mes blessures comme tu as pu le voir. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais survécu si je ne l'avais pas fait. Le plus dur c'est surement de se décider à s'arrêter de boire. »

Agréable… Harry se sentit tout à coup très stupide pour avoir cru un instant que l'expérience avait été tout aussi douloureuse pour le vampire. Le regard de Malfoy dériva brièvement vers la base de son cou avant de remonter de nouveau vers ses yeux.

« Et tu t'es-tu senti plus puissant ? » demanda Harry, curieux.

« Oui, indéniablement » répondit-il simplement.

Ce que lui avait dit Blaise dans la salle de réception était donc peut être vrai.

« Blaise a dit que le sang du Castus pouvait rendre un vampire invincible… »

« Seulement s'il le consomme régulièrement. » fut la réponse toute prête de Malfoy. Il avait dû répéter les mêmes phrases pendant l'interrogatoire que lui avait fait subir le conseil. Ce dernier se passa la main dans les cheveux, ses mèches blondes lui retombant devant les yeux, lui donnant un air légèrement _sauvage_.

« Ecoute Potter. » dit-il d'une voix sèche qui claqua comme un fouet. « Si c'est ça qui t'inquiète, saches que je ne vais plus JAMAIS, en AUCUN cas, boire une seule goutte de ton sang. Satisfait ? »

Sur le moment, Harry ne trouva pas quoi dire. Il fixa le visage fermé, les joues légèrement colorées par l'agacement et les yeux durs de son gardien.

« Ça ne me dérange pas que tu le fasses. » dit-il d'une petite voix qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

« Quoi ?! »

Etait-ce vraiment lui qui avait prononcé ces mots ? Le choc qui se dessina sur le visage de Malfoy ne le surprenait pas. Harry s'éclaircit la gorge, baissa les yeux et fixa ses mains posées sur le bois sombre de la table.

« Je veux dire… je n'aime pas ça, c'est très douloureux mais… si tu étais _obligé _de me mordre, si la situation ne te laissait pas d'autre ch-choix… »

Il s'empêtrait dans des formules et perdait de vue ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Il était sûr que son visage avait pris une jolie teinte pourpre et il blâmait Malfoy pour cela, Malfoy qui ne disait rien et qu'il n'osait pas regarder de peur de croiser son regard goguenard.

« Seulement la première fois. » dit le Serpentard de sa voix grave et mesurée.

Harry releva la tête.

« Tu n'as mal que la première fois que tu te fais mordre. » répéta-il en parcourant d'un air impassible une page de son grimoire. « En tout cas c'est ce qu'on m'a dit. Je n'ai pas de moyen de vérifier.»

« Ah… » Fut la seule réponse Harry qui se plongea en silence dans sa lecture. Un silence tendu s'installa entre eux et Harry s'en voulut d'avoir introduit le sujet particulièrement sensible.

Son animosité passée envers le serpentard avait quasiment disparu. Il se surprenait parfois à vouloir partager avec lui la même camaraderie insouciante qu'il avait avec Blaise, mais ce qui paraissait facile et naturel avec ce dernier ne l'était pas avec Malfoy. Avec Malfoy tout était beaucoup plus complexe et difficile, à croire que le serpentard nourrissait en secret une rancune dévorante envers lui. Les sentiments et états d'âmes des autres étaient si aisés à lire, ils semblaient vibrer à la surface de leur peau comme un manteau aux couleurs bariolées impossible à ignorer. En présence de Malfoy, il avait l'impression d'être aveugle. Il était extrêmement rare qu'il en apprenne plus que ce que celui-ci voulait bien révéler.

Mais ce matin-là, assis parmi les serpentards, cette jeune inconnu accrochée à son bras, il n'était plus le jeune homme taciturne qu'Harry connaissait.


End file.
